Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation
by White Hunter
Summary: This is the new story of a girl, who is the daughter of Riku and Momo, whose name is Kida that become's a Toujinshi and becomes partners with Kogenta the white Tiger. R&R.
1. A Battle Begins! Byakko no Kogenta

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

I don't own any of the Onmyou Taisenki, only the characters that I made up.

A battle begins! Byakko no Kogenta

A twelve year old girl with brown hair and gray blue eyes was getting dressed for her first day of Junior high School; she was wearing a high school uniform with a skirt.

She came outside and slide on her shoes and got ready to go.

"I'm leaving" she called as she ran out of the house hotel.

"Kida!" called her father as she almost past the small shrine.

The girl, who was now known as Kida, stops at the little shrine and started to make hand jesters.

'I don't know why I have to do this all the time.' She said in her head.

After she was done she ran off towards her new school. But also her destiny for she will meet UN old friend of her fathers and will learn that life is never easy.

Kida met up with her friend Kate at the school gates.

"Hi Kate" Kida called as she came up to her friends side.

Kate looks at her watch and smiled at what the time is.

"You're only a minute early Kida." Kate said as she looks at her friend. "Not like last time that you were late for class because of some cars passing your way."

Kida blushes a little at what Kate said but smiles at her and the two of them walked into the school gates together.

Kate was the same age as Kida; she had dark blue hair and sea green eyes. Around Kate's neck was a red medallion on a golden chain. Kate said that the medallion was pasted down from her family for generations and was now past on to her.

Kida knew that her ancestors are priests and priestess's, and that her family was just ordinary people.

Kida soon got home and changed into her normal cloths. She was now wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt under a short sleeve blue jacket, long black jeans.

"I'm going out for a bit" Kida called as she ran down the street to where the shrine, her father showed her, is.

Kida soon came up to the shrine that was in the bamboo forest. She loved it there and would always go there to think about her problems and solve them on her own.

"I wonder why dad took me to this place any ways?" Kida said as she looks up to the sky.

"Kida?" a voice came out of nowhere.

Kida looks and saw that her best friend Kate had came to find her.

Kate was wearing a blue skirt and a yellow polo-shirt (WH. the ones they use in gym class.) with white sandals on her bare feet.

"Hey Kate" Kida said as her friend walks up to her. "Welcome to the shrine that my father showed me."

"It's kind of shabby, don't you think?" asked Kate as she saw the shrine.

"Yah" Kida said as she looks up into the sky again. "I was wondering why my dad was showing these hand jesters to me." To make her point clear she showed her hand jesters to Kate.

"I don't know Kida" Kate shrugged her shoulders at her friend. "But maybe you're family might have come from a family of priests?"

Kida looks at her friend with a look 'you-really-think-so' than looks down at the ground thinking.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Originator's daughter."

Kate and Kida, who stood up quickly on the stairs, look to see a man coming up to them.

The man was wearing a black coat and under it was a short sleeve black T-shirt, long brown cargo pants and black army boots.

His brown hair was all spiked up and his blue eyes burned with hatred.

"Who are you?" Asked Kida who stood in front of her friend to protect her. "What do you want?"

"To kill you and you're friend Kid." The man said as he walks up to them closer.

Just before he could come one step closer a fire ball came out of nowhere. The Man jumps back and a boy came out in front of Kida and Kate.

The boy was the same age as Kida had red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a short black T-shirt with a red stripe on it, short black pants and dark blue runners.

"Tailor, stop this right now please?" the boy said as he holds up a black and red drive.

"Sorry Cody" Tailor said as he pulls out a white and red device.

"Then you leave me with no choice brother." Cody said than turns to Kida and Kate "You two go hide in the shrine."

Kida nodded and took Kate to the shrine, she watched through the windows to see what's happening.

"Shikigami!" the boy, who was known as Cody, yelled. "God descend."

A bright light came from his device and blinded Kida for a moment. Kida slowly opens her eyes and than they widened as she saw a black tiger with white stripes all over its body. It was wearing warrior cloths with spiked shoulder pads. In its hand was a large sword. (WH: if any of you guys ever watched Onmyou Taisenki on youtube, than you properly know what the other shikigami look like on that show.)

"What's going on Kida?" asked Kate as she looks out the window and gasps. "What is that thing?"

Kida backs away from the down with fright. She was afraid of Tiger's and dogs ever since she first laid eyes on them. Kida knew what their teeth and claws can do to people when she saw what happened to a man when he started to hitting a male tiger. The beast had bitten into the man's shoulder and scratched its claws over the man's face. From than on she could never stand the sight of blood and could never get over on what she had just seen.

She bumps into a wooden pillar and she heard something hit the wooden floor. She looks down and saw a white and blue device like the boys and slowly picks it up in her right hand.

'What is this' she wondered as she looks it over.

Outside Cody stood behind his partner and was glaring at his brother.

"Rangetsu listen" he said. "When he calls out his Shikigami I want you not to destroy it."

"Right" the tiger, known as Rangetsu, said as he got his sword ready.

"You know what little brother" Tailor said with a smirk on his face as he pulls out a card. "This is just a waste of time for me."

Tailor threw the card at the shrine and Cody knew what he was planning.

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU TWO!" he shouted at the girls in the shrine.

Kida heard the boy and looks to the window. She and Kate saw the card had attached its-self to the door and bursts into a flame. Kate screamed and ran over to Kida, who was huddled up into a corner. Soon the shrine was up in flames with the girls still inside.

"Rangetsu, we have to help them." Cody said as he ran over to the shrine with his Shikigami right behind him.

"Karachi" Tailor said with a smirk on his face.

A gray wolf that was wearing priest's cloths came out of nowhere and shot its hand forward. Without warning Cody had slammed into a barrier and fell to the ground.

"Cody!" yelled Rangetsu as he helps his partner up.

Kate and Kida were huddled up together as they watched the flames coming closer to them.

"I guess that this is the end of us." Kida said as she looks at her best and only friend in the world.

"Yah" Kate said with a sad smile. "I wish we had more time to be together and live are lives the way we want to."

Kida nodded and closed her eyes, not knowing that her thumb had pushed the screen that was on the drive to her, and waits for the flames to burn her body. 'Good bye mother, father' she said in her head as she holds the device closer to her. 'I love you."

Just than the device in Kida's hand starts to shake. She looks down and without warning she shot out her hand.

"Kida?" asked Kate as she looks at her friend.

Kida closed her eyes as the device moved in her hand. She didn't know what was happening but she started to chant the movements of her hands.

"Shin, Ka, Da, Rin"

Than, as if she were being grabbed by someone, a bright light enveloped her and all she heard was Kate screaming her name and after that no more.

Kida was now standing in a place with shoji flying every where. A strange feeling was going through her body as she looks around.

'Where am I?' she asked her self.

Kida had her back turned for a moment but when she turns around she saw that one of the shoji had stopped behind her.

A shadow appeared behind the shoji and Kida gulps when she saw that the shadow had a tail. She moves back a little so she was a good distends away from the thing.

"So you're the one who has called the great Byakko no Kogenta." The shadow said and turns its head towards her.

Kida flinched as she saw the things eyes, they were a bright red.

"No…I didn't" Kida shuddered as she closed her eyes. "One minute I was in a fire and the next I winded up here."

"We Shikigami never make a mistake on when our Toujinshi calls us with the drive. Just like the one in your hand." The shadow said "And I have a question for you kid."

Kida opens one of her eyes and looks at the shadow, which was know as Kogenta, and asks. "What is it Sir?"

"Do you want to live?" asked Kogenta as he turns his head away from Kida.

"Yes…I do" Kida said as she looks down at the ground. "I want to stay with my family a little longer."

"Than for me to help you, you must make a contract that is of interest to me." Kogenta said.

"I want to help my friends and family and other people who might get hurt." Kida said in a soft voice. "I want to get rid of any demons that will hurt them and make them smile."

Kida didn't now if that was a good answer or a bad one. She looks up and saw the red eyes of the shadow.

"If that's what you want then that will satisfy me," Kogenta said. "Now call out my name, Byakko no Kogenta."

Kida gulps down her fear and with a shaky yet strong voice she calls out the shadows name.

"Byakko no Kogenta, I form a contract with you."

The shadow smirks at her with its fangs.

"I like you're style, alright. I accept your contract," as the shadow said this it turns its back to her and disappears.

Back out side a bright light was shining through the barrier and it blinded Tailor, Karachi, Cody and Rangetsu.

"What's going on here?" yelled Cody as he covers his eyes from the light.

An explosion accrued inside the barrier and a shadowy figure jumped out of the smoke. It landed in front of Cody and the others with the two girls in each of its arms.

Kida slowly opens her eyes and looks at the person who saved her and Kate. When she saw who saved them her eyes grew wide with amazement and wonder.

The one who had saved her and Kate was a white tiger who might have been about 17-18 years old. His hair was spiked upwards with some of his hair on ether side of his face. His eyes were ruby red color.

He wore cloths that almost resemble warrior armor. One of his shoulder pads had a ying-yan sign on it. A thick rope was coiled around the waist line of his red pants. Around the tigers neck was a red medallion. On his hands are leather, fingerless, gauntlets. On his feet were flip flops that show his three toes that had claws at the end, with metal-bands around his ankles. The tiger was also wearing a sleeveless gray armor and last but not least on its tail was a bell.

Kida was a little scared because she knew that this tiger can hurt her, when ever he wanted to. The tiger lets go of Kate and Kida once they had their footing.

"Are you two okay?" the tiger asked in the same voice that Kida heard from the shadowy figure in that weird place before.

"Yeah," Kate said with a nerves nodded as she looks at the tiger.

'Could this be Byakko no Kogenta,' wondered Kida as she looked at the tiger from head to toe.

"How can this be," Tailor said as he saw the white tiger that was glaring at him. "He can't have been activated unless the Originators daughter had gotten her hands on that stupid cats drive."

Tailor looks down at Kida's right hand and saw the white drive and growls.

"Karachi, destroy her now!"

The wolf priest made a few hand jesters than shot a beam of light at Kida.

Kida stood their in fear as she watches the beam of light coming at her. She couldn't move her body or even make a sound from her lips.

"Look out Kida!" yelled Kate as she saw that her friend was about to get hit by the beam of light.

Just than Kida was tackled to the ground with the tiger boy on top of her; the beam of light flew past them and hit a tree that was near by. The tiger got off of Kida and looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked Kida with a worried look on his face.

Kida nodded her head in response to the tiger's words.

"Listen, do you know some hand jesters?"

Kida nodded again and showed the tiger her hand jester.

"Good, now use that jester when swinging the drive around, okay?" the tiger asked as her holds onto Kida's hand to help her up.

"Okay," Kida said as she stood up and got her drive ready.

Tailor smirks at what he was seeing. "You think that you can beat me?" he asked as he moves his two times to the right then up down. "Shin, shin, Ka, Rin"

"Over kill," Karachi yelled as he raised his right hand up towards to sky "God of thunder strike!"

Clouds started to gather over head and out of nowhere three thunder bolts shot down towards Kida, Kate and Cody.

"Barrier," shouted Cody as he takes out three cards and throws two of the cards at Kate and Kida.

The cards activated and put up shields to protect the girls from getting hurt. The three lighting bolts hit Kida's shield and that made her flinch but that didn't make her lose her senses on what to do.

"Shin, Ka, Da, Rin!" she yelled as she swings the drive to activate it.

"Over kill!" shouted the tiger as he rears his two clawed hands back and starts to glow. "Dancing moon crescent fists…!"

The tigers attack says it all as pale yellow crescent moons spun all over the place going towards Karachi. Tailor brings out a card and throws it at the ground which creates a smokescreen and calls back his shikigami but not without Karachi getting one cut from the tigers attack across his right check. Kida looks franticly around with fear as she tried to find Tailor and his wolf. Soon the smock died down and she only saw Kate, Cody, Rangetsu and the white tiger boy with her but no Tailor or wolf.

"Huh? Where did that boy and that wolf-priest go to?" asked Kate as she looks from left to right.

"I'm guessing that my brother ran away again, damn it," Cody said with his head bowed down to the ground.

Kida on the other hand was looking at the drive in her hand, her arms were shaking as she felt an over whelming power going through her body. Suddenly Kida's lags buckled under her and she started to fall down to the ground.

"Kida," yelled Kate as she ran over to her friends to catch her.

But the white tiger beat Kate to it and caught Kida in his muscular arms. Kida fell into the tiger boy's chest and laid her head there with her eyes half closed.

"You're Kogenta aren't you?" she said in a tired voice knowing that she was too weak to push the tiger away if she was wrong.

"Yes I am," the tiger, now known as Kogenta, said as he looks down at Kida's tired body.

"Thank you, Kogenta, for saving me and my friend Kate," Kida said as her eyes closed and she fell fast asleep in the warmth of the tiger shikigami's arms.

Kogenta blushes a little but smiles and strokes his right claw, gauntlet, through Kida's brown. Kate was confused but smiles as she saw how content Kida is in the white tiger's arms. Cody saw what happened and smiled as Rangetsu puts his right hand on Cody's right shoulder. Kida was smiling as she felt Kogenta stroke her heir and felt for the first time safe with the tiger.


	2. Kida's fears, Kogenta's promise

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

Kida's fears, Kogenta's promise 

Kida was getting dressed to go to school then looks over at the white device that was sitting on her bedroom counter. Kida walks over to it and pick it up and remembered how Kogenta went into it last night after Kate helped her home.

"Isn't it a little cramped in there Kogenta?" asked Kida as she tilts the drive to the left.

"What would make you say that?" asked Kogenta as he appeared on top of Kida's head.

"Well, it seems too small for it to hold you" Kida said as she tilts her head up to look at the tiger. "But also would people still see you in that state of form?"

"Nope" Kogenta said as he shook his head. "Only a priestess or a person who's holding a drive should be able to see me. By the way where are you going in those cloths?"

"I have to go to school" Kida said as she grabs he book bag from the chair.

"O boy" Kogenta said with a sigh.

Kida looks up at Kogenta with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong Kogenta?" she asked.

"Well a Toujinshi with his/her shikigami are supposed to look for IN seals that help unlock other special attack's shikigami can use." Kogenta said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kida looks at the tiger shikigami. "IN seals what are those?"

"I already told you!" shouted Kogenta "And besides that you just made a contract with me."

"A…Con-tract?" asked Kida as she got a little nervous about what the contract would be.

"It's a contract between a Shikigami and Tojinshi" Kogenta said as he flouted in front of Kida. "So I'll be fighting for you're sake and you'll" as he pointed at Kida who winched. "Be training for my sake and find IN seals."

"So I just have to find these seals and stuff then you'll get stronger right?" asked Kida with a nervous smile as a sweat drop appeared on the side of her forehead.

"Right and you better not be slaking off while I'm in a battle." Kogenta said with a glare.

"Right I won't" Kida said as she gulps down her fear.

"And I promise on the weekends that we'll find some seals."

"Be sure of it" Kogenta said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kida nodded her head yes and with her book bag in hand she runs out of her room. She runs out the front door but stops at the small shrine and did her hand jesters then ran towards school. As Kida came to the gates she almost bumps into someone who was trying to tie his shoe.

"Sorry about that" Kida said as she walks around the person and gasps.

There looking up at her was Cody the boy who helped her and Kate last night.

"Its you again" Kida said as she looks down at Cody who was now wearing the same boys uniform at her school.

"O hey there" Cody said as he gets up and dusted his pants legs.

"What are you doing here at my school?" asked Kida as she tilts her head in a curious mood look.

"My parents sent me to this school so I can keep an eye on you" Cody said as he adjusted his back pack.

"Keep an eye on me?" asked Kida.

"What do you mean by that Chi-ryuu?" asked Kogenta as he appeared at Kida's side.

Kida looks over at Kogenta with a confused look on her face. "Chi-ryuu? What is that Kogenta?" she asked the tiger sikigami.

"A Chi-ryuu is a clan that the Ten-ryuu fought along time ago" Kogenta said as he looks at Kida. "But there's no need to be fighting any more with the Chi-ryuu."

"Yeah but…" Cody started but looks around for a moment then looks at Kida again. "Something strange is going on here and my father told me to keep an eye on the head of the Ten-ryuu's daughter which is you."

"Wait a minute here" Kida said in a whisper. "What do you mean the head of the Ten-ryuu's daughter, do you mean me!?"

Cody nodded his head yes. "You're father didn't tell you did he?"

"No" Kida said as she looks down at the ground.

"If you're the head of the Ten-ryuu's daughter then that must mean that you're Riku's daughter!?" yelled Kogenta on the last part that Kida had nearly gone death.

"Um…Yes I am Riku's daughter" Kida said with a nerves smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kogenta with a stern look on his face.

"You just didn't ask that's all."

Everyone looks over and saw Kate come up to them.

"You can actually see Kogenta?" asked Cody with a surprised look on his face.

"O I forgot to mention that to you guys" Kida said as she scratches the back of her head. "Kate comes from a family of priests and priestesses so she can see spirits of all kind."

"Yes" Kate said with a smile on her face. "But it takes many months of training just to be perfect at it and I'm still a newbie."

The bell rung and all three of them (mines Kogenta) ran into the school so they wouldn't be late.

Kida was having a hard time in concentrating on the subject in school for she couldn't get what Cody said to her about her being the daughter of The head of the Ten-ryuu.

'_If I am the daughter of the head of the Ten-ryuu and my father is what Cody said he is then why didn't my dad tell me that he of his family tree is that of people who knew about Shikigami?"_

Just then a paper ball hit Kida on the side of the head and she winched. Kida looks down at the paper ball and picks it up and unrolls it and read the message on it.

_Dear Kida_

_I hope you're ready to be humiliated again at the end of the day._

_From Jack_

Kida looks over at the blond hair kid with blue eyes give her a smirk. Kida only looks at Jack with sad eyes then turns her head away only to come face to face with Kogenta. Kida almost screamed but she covered her mouth just in time and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that Kogenta" she whispered with a worried look on her face. "You almost gave me a heart attack there."

"Sorry" Kogenta said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I have a question that I want you to answer."

"And that would be?" asked Kida as she looks hard at Kogenta.

"What's with the blond over their?" asked Kogenta as he points to Jack. "Why did he write that letter to you saying that he's going to humiliate you after school?"

"That's Jack" Kida said in a sad tone. "He and I use to be friends but now he's hung out with some older guys that think teasing kids are fun. Jack is thirteen years old and can do any kind of bullying to the other kids in the school. I'm his favorite target out of all the other kids."

"Well why not just fight back?" asked Kogenta as he looked at Kida with a question look on his face.

"That's what everyone else said I should do but I don't really like fighting, sorry" Kida said as she looks down at her desk top.

Kogenta sighs then disappears from Kida's sight but not before he saw a lone tear stream down Kida's face.

In gym class Kida and Kate were practicing their basketball moves with each other and other people.

"Come on, Come on" Kida said with a smile on her face as she dodged people from left to right. "You guys have got to be faster then that to get this ball."

"Kida over here" called Cody who was over by the basket.

Kida threw the ball over to Cody who caught it and shot a point. Kida's team cheered with delight as they got a point. Kate came up to Kida and the two of them lightly hit their arms together and they both smiled at their victory.

Kida walks over to the bench where she had her stuff on it. She saw that Kogenta had appeared again as she walks over to where she set her drive on a towel.

"You were fast out there" the Tiger spirit said as Kida set the drive to the side as she grabs her towel. "Even though we only made contract I'm starting to be impressed by you kid."

"Thanks Kogenta" Kida said with a smile on her face. "I do a lot of practicing and I can even jump up high to get the ball into the net."

"Kida's good at everything" Kate said as she walks up to her friend and Kogenta. "Kida's good at swimming, soccer and gymnastics, she can even do a back flip in the air."

"Come on Kate" Kida said as she blushes and rubs the back of her head. "I'm not good at every thing but once I learn the basics and soon it becomes easy for me."

"Then why are you blushing out of embarrassment?" asked Kogenta with a smirk on his face.

Kida looks at the tiger spirit with wide eyes then looks way from him. "It's only because I'm hot after that game, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever" Kogenta said as he still looked at Kida with a cat smirk on his face.

Scene change

School was over for the day and all of the kids were walking home together or just hanging out with one another. Kida was walking with Kate at her side while laughing at a joke that Kate made.

"Hey guys, wait up will ya!" shouted Cody as he ran over to the two girls.

"Hey Cody" Kida said as she and Kate stop for Cody to catch up to them. "How was you're first time at your new school, did you have fun?"

"Oh, stop it Kida" Cody said with a friendly glare. "Or else you'll end up just like my mom who would always ask how my day was and all that."

"Welcome to the club Cody" Kate said as she puts her right arm around the earth-style Toujinshi's shoulders. "Kida's mother or my mother would always ask the same thing about that. It gets very vexing sometimes but don't let it get you down."

"Don't worry I won't" Cody said with a smile on his face as a small tint of red appeared on his cheeks.

Kida couldn't help but giggle at the sight she was seeing but soon stopped and screamed at what was in front of her. There standing in front of her was a face of a golden, white tiger. She was so startled that she fell backwards onto the ground and Kate with Cody came running up to her to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay Kida?" asked Cody as he bents down to Kida's level.

"Yeah I'm okay" Kida said as she looks at Cody with a small smile on her face. "I just got startled that's all."

Kate looks at the tiger and glares at it with daggers in her eyes. "That's not funny Daisuke" she said as she placed he left hand onto her hip.

"Well I think it is" a voice said from the tiger.

The face of the tiger was soon pushed up onto the head of a black haired boy with chocolate brown eyes who was wearing the same school uniform as the other kids at school.

The boys name was Daisuke and he was the same age as Kida and her friends were. He was a guy that hung out with Jack sometime so that they can play tricks on other kids, but sometimes their jokes on other people can get a little out of hand.

"Well it's not" Kate said with venom in her voice. "How would you feel if someone jumped out in front of you with something that scared you a lot, huh?"

Daisuke only shrugged his shoulders at Kate's question with a smirk.

"Who knows" Daisuke said as he looks down at Kida with a smirk. "Besides she the only fun we have around here."

"That's right" Jack said as he walks up to them with a lazy look on his face. "After that incident she saw at the zoo along time ago she started to become easy pickings."

Kida flinched at what Jack was going to tell Cody about and closes her eyes tight.

"What incident?" asked Cody as he stood up and looked at Jack with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, I forgot that you're the new kid" Jack said with a smirk on his face. "Well then kid listen up to what I'm about to tell you. A long time ago Kida went to the zoo with her parents to take a look at the tigers, for Kida loved tigers back then. But then a man had some how claimed into the cage of the tiger and started beating up an old male tiger with a metal pipe."

Kida was covering her ears so she wouldn't hear that she didn't see Kogenta flouting beside her with a worried look on his face.

"Then after that the tiger pounced on the man then started biting and clawing at the man. Although the man wasn't seriously wounded there was blood all around the ground with the guy covered in it and that's what happened. She's even afraid of going near big dogs and I don't see what's wrong with seeing a tiger attack people for after all that what tigers do. The tiger is nothing but a blood thirsty beast and our little Kida here is nothing but a big-"

Before Jack could even say the last part of what he was going to say was cut short as Kida had gotten off the ground and punched Jack in the face really hard. Kate, Cody and Daisuke stared with surprised looks on their faces as they saw what happened. Jack was on the ground while holding his left cheek with a stunned look on his face as he looks up at Kida who also had a stunned face as well.

Kida looks at her fist as it starts to shake and soon her whole body started shaking. Kida felt tears welling up in her eyes and before anyone could say a word about what had happened she ran away to her home.

Scene change

Kida had changed from her school cloths into her regular cloths. She was sitting down in the corner of her room crying her eyes out with a blanket from her bed over her head. Kida had set her drive down on the bed room table where it won't get soggy with her tears.

"_Hey Kida_"

At the mention of her name Kida lets the blanket fall to her shoulders as she looks up and saw Kogenta with a worried look on his face. Kida sniffed then wipes the tears from her face as see looks at the white tiger Shikigami.

"What is it Kogenta?" asked Kida in a small voice as she tried to stop the tears from coming.

"I think you and I need to have a talk with one another" Kogenta said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kida nodded her head then stood up letting the blanket fall to the flour. She grabs the drive and puts it in her pocket then ran out of the house without saying a word.

Scene change

Kida and Kogenta had soon come to the burned down shrine as the sun was setting over the horizon. Kida summoned the white tiger and the two of them went into total silence with each of them not knowing what to say to one another. Kida was sitting on the steps of the shrine porch, that had some how not been burned down to the ground, with Kogenta standing with his eyes looking up at the sky instead of Kida. Kida looks at the back of Kogenta that was turned to her and gulps while fiddling with a lose string that was on her shirt.

"So…Kogenta" she said as she looks at the tiger with a nerves look on her face. "What do you want to talk about? I mean if its any reason for you to be this silent then it must be something important."

Kogenta turns his face and body towards Kida as he looks strait into the young girl's eyes. Kida couldn't explain it but something about Kogenta's red eyes seem so comforting yet have a raging fire in them.

"Kida…about what Jack said" Kogenta said as he started Kida in the eyes. "Is that why you're afraid of me and Rangestu, because we're both tigers?"

Kida looks down at the ground and nodded her head yes at Kogenta's question. Kogenta walks up to Kida and was soon standing in front of her, he then puts his left claw hand on Kida's right shoulder.

Kida wanted to move away from Kogenta and run home to hide in her bed but something inside her told her to look at the tiger. Slowly she looks up at Kogenta who was looking at her with a serious look on his face.

"Kida listen, Okay?" asked Kogenta in a gentle voice.

Kida slowly nodded her head 'yes' as she kept looking deep into Kogenta's eyes.

"Kida" Kogenta said as he sat down beside the human girl. "We Shikigami would never hurt our Toujinshi or the others Shikigami's Toujinshi unless the Toujinshi commands us too. Kida I want you to hear me out for a minute on what I'm going to say to you Okay?"

Kida was stunned at what the white Tiger said but nodded her head 'yes' again.

"Kida no matter what happens; I promise that I'll protect you." As he said this he looks at Kida who was looking at him with a surprised look on her face.

Kida didn't know what to do at that point but look away from Kogenta.

'_I'm not sure if I should trust him' _she thought sadly. '_But somehow I feel like being with him yet I'm afraid of him. Maybe I shouldn't trust him, I mean, what if he just hurts me like any other tiger would. Or what if he turns out like Jack and Daisuke, he would then make jokes about me as he tells the people that I-_'

Just then Kida felt someone's hand on top of her left hand and she looks down. There she saw the claw hand of Kogenta resting on her own and she looks up at the tiger. Kida saw the same comfort in those eyes again and she also saw a great understanding in them with trust mixed in.

Kida felt like her heart was breaking in two and soon tears started to weal up in her eyes again. Kogenta saw this and slowly wrapped his arms around Kida then starts to pat her head gently. Kida had stiffened at what the tiger Shikigami was doing to her then relaxed and she rested her head on the armored chest of the Tiger as her tears dripped down her face. Kida slowly wraps her arms around Kogenta as she felt the tiger pat her head then she heard Kogenta whisper in her ear.

"I promise Kida" he said as he warps tail around her waist to bring Kida closer to his body. "I promise that I'll protect not just you but you're family as well."

Kida smiled and nodded her head against Kogenta's chest. "I thrust you Kogenta" she said in a quiet yet strong voice.

To be continued 


	3. The Saikidou Kotestsu IN Part one

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

The Saikidou Kotestsu IN; Part one

It was a typical Friday day morning for Kida as she swept away the dust and grass from the sidewalk with a broom. Kida's parents were out getting groceries for supper. Kida finished sweeping the walk way and soon set the broom aside then walked to her room where she found her drive on her bed room table. Kida picks it up and looks it over for a bit then sat down on her bed thinking of how to carry it around with the drive not dropping out of her pocket.

"Kogenta?" she asked as she looked at the drive. "Was there anyway on carrying you around without the drive falling from my pocket?"

"Yeah there was" Kogenta said as he appeared in his ghost form. "You're dad always carried around the drive with a drive holder."

"Hmm…If that's what father used" Kida said as she pondered as she puts the drive down in front of her. "Then where can I find that drive holder?"

"You're asking me this?" questioned Kogenta as he looked at Kida.

"No I'm not" Kida giggled than puts her right elbow in her left hand and starts to tap the side of her head with her index-finger while thinking. "Okay if I were my dad where would I hide my stuff that I would keep hidden from my daughter?"

Kogenta looked at Kida then starts to think as well while crossing his arms over his chest. Everything went silent for a moment between the two when Kida snapped her right hand fingers together.

"I got it" She said as Kogenta looks at her with a surprised look on his face. "I know where to find dad's drive holder."

Scene change

Kida with Kogenta, who was in his solid form, walked into Momo and Riku's bed room while being careful as to not disturb anything that might leave a clue that the two of them were in here.

"My dad always keeps his stuff in a shoebox and hides it in his closet." Kida said as she opened the door of the closet and there on the very top shelf she saw her father's shoebox.

"I might need a chair to get to that top shelf." Kida said as she looks over at Kogenta and saw him take off his two shoulder-pads. "What are you doing Kogenta?"

"You said that you're parents will be coming back soon right?" Kogenta said as he looked over a Kida who nodded her head yes as he puts his shoulder pads on the bed room counter. "So there's no time on getting a chair from down stairs and bring it up here."

"But are you sure about lifting me up on you're shoulders?" asked Kida with a worried look on her face. "I mean what if you get hurt and-"

"Stop asking questions" Kogenta said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kida sighed and did as she was told as Kogenta bents down to let Kida climb up onto his shoulders. Kida was a little startled when Kogenta stood up with ease as if Kida was noting. Kogenta grabbed Kida's legs to steady her on his shoulders. Kida got over her shock and slowly reached for her fathers shoebox then steadily pulled it out from under the other boxes.

"Got it" Kida said as she looks down at Kogenta who smiled at her.

Once Kida got down from Kogenta's shoulders and with the tiger's shoulder-pads in hand they went back into Kida's room.

Scene change

Kida opens the lid of the shoebox and found some stuff that she couldn't believe her dad kept. She found two black wristbands with one of them bearing some kind of small metal plate on it.

"What's this?" she asked as she looks at the wrist band.

"That's a Ryuuhashour or Clan medal for short" Kogenta said, who was still in his solid form, as he saw Kida picks up the wrist band. "I'm surprised that Riku kept that as well as the drive holder."

"I wonder what these symbols that are on the edge of the medal mean?" asked Kida as she tried on the wrist band and was surprised that it fit her.

"Those symbols are for counting the rank you're in" Kogenta said as he held the drive holder in his right clawed hand.

"Really?" asked Kida as she looks at her partner with a smile then looks down at the Clan medal. "That sounds cool about going to a higher rank when just winning battles. It's just too bad that this Clan medal belongs to my dad but maybe I can get…Huh?"

"What's wrong?" asked Kogenta as he looks at Kida.

"There use to be symbol ranks on this thing but now it's completely blank" Kida said with a confused look on her face as she looks hard at the wrist band.

"What?" asked Kogenta as he drops the drive holder back into the shoebox "What do you mean that it's completely blank Kida?!"

Without warning Kogenta grabs Kida's right hand that had the Clan Medal on her wrist to get a good look at it. Kida was surprised by the sudden movement of the tiger that she froze for a moment with a pink tint on her face but she soon relaxed. What Kida said was true for Kogenta couldn't see any rank symbol on the Clan Medal accept for the heaven-style Toujinshi symbol in the middle.

"What's going on here?" asked Kogenta as he glares at the wrist band.

"I'm not sure" Kida said as Kogenta looks up at her. "One minute I was looking at it then the next all of them started to disappear one by one."

Everything went silent between the two as they looked down at the Clan Medal with confused looks on their faces.

Scene change; dream world

_Kida didn't know how she got here but she was now standing on a hill that over looked a City with a huge Japanese castle in the middle of the City. _

_Kida was wearing her night cloths which were of a short sleeve blue shirt and black pants that reach past her ankles._

_Cheery blossoms were flying around Kida as she stared down at the city. _

"_What is this place?" she asked herself as she walks down to the city to get a better look._

_Kida soon arrived at the entrants of the palace where she saw three kids in Japanese clothing that were a little dirty playing with a brown ball. Kida walks up to them for they still haven't notice her._

"_Um…excuse me" she said as she was about to tap one of the children on the shoulder._

"_Hey" said a small voice of a boy that was standing at the palace gates._

_Kida looks over at the boy and saw that he was wearing a light purple Kimono shirt with pants. On his head was a hat of what lords wore in ancient Japan but what really surprised her was the boy's hair and eyes. The boy's hair was a dark brown and his eyes were the color violet._

'_He looks just like my dad' Kida thought as she looks strait at the boy._

"_Can we play with this?" the boy asked as he held up a brightly colored ball that Kida had ever seen._

_The children just looked at the boy then ran away from him. Kida saw the hurt look on his face and walks up to the boy._

"_I can play with you if you…" Kida started to say but when she touched the boys shoulder her hand had went through him._

_Kida was a little bit surprised at what had happened that she fell backwards on to her butt._

"_What in the…" she began as she looks at the boy._

_Soon everything faded and Kida found herself sitting on a forest floor with a huge tree that was sitting on a huge bolder standing in front of her. Kida stood up and slowly stood up then walks towards the bolder she then soon found some kind of marking on the bolder._

"_What is this?" Kida asked as she stared hard at the marking._

"Kida!" _shouted a voice from within the forest._

_Everything soon faded into a dark void as Kida was called back into reality._

Scene change; real world

Kida slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun hit her face with a soft glow. Staring back at her was Kogenta who was look at Kida with a stern look.

"Oh, hey Kogenta" Kida said as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What's up?"

"Today is Saturday day, right?" asked Kogenta with a glare on his face.

Kida cringed under the white tigers gaze as she remembered on what she was suppose to do.

"I did promise that we go look for those IN seals" Kida said with a nerves smile.

Kida soon got up and went into her closet then shut the door to it. She soon came out in her regular day cloths with a red baseball hat on her head. She connects the drive holder to the loop of her pants then puts the drive in it. Kida snaps the strap that was on the drive close so the drive wouldn't fall out.

"It really is useful" Kida said as she looks down at it with a smile.

Kida finished putting on her father's wrist bands and soon steps out of her room to the down stairs kitchen where she saw her parents sitting down at the table with breakfast on it.

The table was a small level table with cushions around it. Kida sat down on one of the cushions and started to eat her breakfast.

Kida's father was wearing a shorts sleeve blue shirt and blue Jeans. His hair was a little darker then Kida's brown hair and his eyes were of a dark violet color. Kida's father was none other then Riku.

A woman with long pink hair that went down to her neck was holding a tea cup. Her eyes were of a gray blue that sparkled with happiness. She was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and a white long skirt this was Kida's mother Momo who had married her father Riku.

While Kida was eating she had failed to notice that Kogenta had appeared and was leaning on her head. Kogenta looked at Riku and smiled a kind smile with his ruby red eyes shining with happiness.

'_Riku_' Kogenta said in his mind. '_I'm glad that you have a life on where you're happy and you have a family._'

"So?" asked Riku as he looks over at his daughter with a kind smile. "What are you going to do today by you're self Kida?"

Kida stopped eating her breakfast as see looks over at her father and smiled.

"Kate and I are just going to be spending time with one another" Kida said as she stared strait into her father's eyes. "We're just going to walk around the city for and hour."

"Un hour?" question Momo as she looks at her daughter. "Are you sure that you two can handle that much a walk?"

"Do worry mom" Kida said as she sets her rice bowl down on the table. "I'll be taking a few apples and water bottles with me, also could you make me a few sandwiches as well?"

"Sure Kida" Momo said with a smile. "I'll prepare some sandwiches as long as you get you're backpack from up stairs in your room."

"I'll go get it right now" Kida said as she get off the cushion and ran back to her room.

Scene change

Kida was waiting for Kate at the burn down shrine as she looks up at the sky.

"Hey Kogenta?" asked Kida as her eyes never left the blue sky.

"What is it?" asked Kogenta as he appeared beside Kida.

"Where did my dad go to find his first IN seal?" asked Kida as she looks over at the tiger Shikigami.

Kogenta was a little surprised at Kida's question about where her father went to find his first seal.

"Well let me think" Kogenta said as he looks away from Kida. "You're father, Riku, went to Myoureizan Mountain that was in Ooiwasai."

"Then we'll go there" Kida said with a nodded of her head in approval.

"Hey Kida!" yelled Kate as she ran up to her best friend.

Kate was wearing tan shorts instead of a skirt and around her neck was a compass. On her back was a green backpack with a red symbol on it.

"Hey Kate" Kida said as she grabs her blue backpack from off the porch of the shrine. "It looks like you're prepared to go hiking through a forest or up a mountain."

"Yep" Kate said with a smile. "I know for one thing that when walking through the woods you should always be prepared no matter what. And skirts aren't the best thing to hike with now are they?"

"No" Kida giggled with a smile on her face. "Any way lets get going and find those IN seals."

"I just have two questions before we start Kida" Kogenta said as he appeared between the two girls. "Why is Kate here when you and I are supposed to look for IN seals for our selves?"

"Well" Kida said as she looks at Kogenta. "My mom is always worried about me going out by myself. And besides I couldn't tell them about you or else they might get even more worried about me being with a tiger."

"I guess you have a point" Kogenta said. "And here's my second question on what I don't like. Kate why is that kid that scared Kida here as well?"

"What?" Kida asked as she looks at Kogenta with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean by that Kogenta?"

"He means that Daisuke had followed me here to this shrine." Kate said with an annoyed look on her face as she turns towards the shrine gate. "Come on out Daisuke for we know that you're here already."

Daisuke came out from behind the pillar of the shrine gate. Daisuke was wearing a sleeveless hooded shirt and blue jeans. On his feet were black runners with white strips on each side of them.

On Daisuke's back was a brown backpack that had a strap going around his waist.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kate with a glare on her face.

"I heard that you guys were going hiking from a reliable source" Daisuke said with a smirk on his face.

"You little side-winder!" yelled Kate as a blood vessel appeared on the side of her head. "You were eavesdropping on my conversation on the phone weren't you?"

"Sure was Honey" Daisuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Uh-oh" Kida said as she took a few steps back with a scared look on her face. "You shouldn't have said that Daisuke."

Kogenta felt the angry energy come off of Kate and he got little scared as well.

"What…did you…CALL ME!" yelled Kate as she balled her hand into a fist.

Daisuke cringed as he saw the death look on Kate's face and before he could run he was punched on the head by Kate's fist. A huge lump had formed on his head and Daisuke was whimpering as he held the sides of his head.

"You know" Kida said as a sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. "You can get really scary when someone calls you by that name Kate."

"Listen up Daisuke and listen well" growled Kate as she glares at the cowering. "No one is allowed to call me by that name accept my parents, got that?"

"Crystal clear" whimpered Daisuke as he shrunk down under the gaze of Kate.

"She's scary" Kogenta said with a nerves smile. "And as she is right now I think even the bravest of demons would cowered under that much of a rage that Kate is going through."

"Woman is the most fearful creature you should be aware of Kogenta."

Kida and Kogenta looked over at the shrine gate and saw Cody walk up to them in his usual cloths that Kida and Kate first met him in two days ago. On his right shoulder was a brown bag that was slung and was hold in place by his right hand.

"Hey Cody" Kida said as she waved the Earth-style Toujinshi over. "Let me guess you're also coming along with us right?"

"Yep" Cody said as stops in front of Kida then looks over at Daisuke, who was still cowering under Kate's glare. "For some one had to keep an eye on you two but I see that a third is coming with us and to me he looks like trouble."

"I'm afraid so Cody" Kida said with a sight and a shrug of her shoulders. "Daisuke had eavesdropped on our conversation on the phone."

"Well…as the saying goes" Cody said with a sweat drop on his head. "Curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction won't bring it back."

"Isn't that kind of an insult to Rangetsu or Kogenta?" asked Kida as looked over at her Shikigami.

"Nope" Cody said with a smile. "You only have to worry about not calling them cats for after all Kida, our two Shikigami are Tigers."

"Cody?" asked Rangetsu as he appeared next to his Toujinshi. "I think that we should leave now before we lose day light." 

"Yeah you're right" Cody said as he looked over at Kate and Daisuke. "Hey guys we're going to be leaving with out you now."

Kate stopped her glare and Daisuke stopped his whimpering as they looked over a Cody and Kida who were walking past them towards the gate.

"Wait up!" shouted Kate and Daisuke as they ran after them.

Scene change

Kida, Cody, Daisuke and Kate were all sitting down in the seats of the train as it flew past many landscapes. Kate was day dreaming as she watched the grassy fields pass before her eyes. She couldn't stop think about the dream she just had and about the boy who looked exactly like her father.

'_Who was that boy?' _thought Kida as she went into a daze as she looks out the window. '_And why did he look like my father?'_

"Kida?" asked Kate as she looked at her friend.

Kida snapped out of her daze and looks over at Kate.

"Hmm?" said Kida as she looked at her best friend. "I'm sorry Kate I wasn't listening, what you say?"

"I was just asking on where we are going?" asked Kate as she looks at Kida with a worried look on her face.

"Well we're going to Myoureizan Mountain to look for seals." Kida said as she looks strait at her friend with a smile on her face.

"What?" question Daisuke as he looks between the two girls. "You mean we're looking for some stupid stamp store?"

"You mangy runt!" yelled Kogenta as he popped out of the drive with an angry look on his face. "It's not a stamp-store we're looking for you idiot. We're looking for the seal of Saikidou Kotetsu."

A shiver ran up Daisuke's spine as he felt some angry energy in front of him. He looks over at Kida who had a confused look on her face.

"Did any of you guys feel an angry energy besides me?" asked Daisuke as he looks to Cody, Kate and Kida.

Kate, Kida and Cody looked at one another then shook there heads no at Daisuke's question.

"Maybe it's just me" Daisuke said then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kida looks at Kogenta with a question look on her face.

"Kogenta?" she asked in a whisper as the white tiger spirit looked at her. "Could it be that Daisuke could have sense you're anger when he said what he just said?"

"If he did than maybe that kid might have a little bit of spiritual power." Kogenta said as he crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes closed.

"And I have another question Kogenta" Kida said as she looks out the window once again.

"What is it?" asked Kogenta as he looked hard at Kida.

"It's about this Saikidou Kotetsu" Kida said as she looks back at her partner. "Is it some kind of person or thing that we're looking for?"

"It's not a person" Kogenta said as he looks out the same window that Kida was looking through. "It's just something that had stuck with me through thick and thin, and that's my partner."

Kida didn't say anything after that and just kept quiet for the entire trip.

Scene change

Kida and the others were soon riding northwards on a bus up to Myoureizan Mountain while asking questions on what they brought with them on the journey.

"So Kida what did you bring along on this journey up the mountain?" asked Kate with Kida sitting right beside her.

"Well let's see" Kida said as she opens her back pack. "I've got a few apples, water bottles, some sandwiches, binoculars and a first-ad kit."

"A first-ad kit?" questioned Daisuke as he smirks. "I'll tell you Kida the binoculars and the first ad kit are nothing but junk."

"It's not junk" Kida said with an angry look. "What if someone got hurt with a fatal wound, or we need to look at a far distance to see were we are?"

"She's right Daisuke" Cody said as the black haired kid looks at him. "Besides the most things I got in my back is my emergency kit and hiking boots with some matches and my harmonica."

"I've brought along my dad's compass so we know which way is North or South." Kate said as she huffed with frustration as she heard about what Daisuke said about Kida's stuff. "And I also brought along some extra food just incase we have extra people coming with us and I was right."

"Whenever you're right Kate, your right" Kida said with a grin on her face then looks at Daisuke. "Any ways Daisuke what do you have in you're backpack that we should know about."

"Well unlike you guys I have useful things" Daisuke said proudly with his chest puffed out. "I have my Mp3 player, my CD player with music CD's, head phones and a few chocolate-bars."

Kida, Kate and Cody sweat dropped as they heard what Daisuke had in his backpack. They soon came to the stop as they got off the bus.

"Thank you very much sir" Kate said with a bow to the bus driver.

"You youngsters take care of you're selves up in those mountains alright?" asked the Bus driver with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, we will" Cody said as the bus doors close and the driver drove off.

"Okay troops" Kida said as she shouldered her backpack. "Let's go find the IN seal before we get ourselves lost in the dark."

"What are you Kida, a drill-sergeant?" asked Daisuke as he puts his hands on his waist.

"Well even if we get lost on the mountain at nighttime we can always use the flashlights in my backpack and Kate's compass to help find our way back. Also we can ask Rangetsu or Kogenta to us if we get into a fix or something." Cody said as he walks off in front of Kida who nodded her head in agreement.

"Rangetsu and Kogenta?" asked Daisuke as the group started walking into the forest of the mountain. "Who on earth are they? Are they you're imaginary friends Cody and Kida?"

"No" Kida said as she looks over her shoulder to Daisuke. "They are our Shikigami and you shouldn't call them imaginary."

"Yeah right" Daisuke said with a laugh. "You're just saying that so that you guys can cover up that you really have imaginary friends, Jack will have a laugh once I tell him about how stupid you guys are."

"Take that back you stupid brat!" yelled a voice in front of Daisuke.

Daisuke stopped and looks around to see who called him stupid but he didn't see anyone so he just shrugged it off.

Kida had saw Kogenta appear behind her and yell at Daisuke than noticed the look on the black haired boys face. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at Daisuke's reaction with Kogenta leaning against her head with a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Kogenta asked as he looks down at the smiling face of Kida.

"Just the look on Daisuke's face was funny as you yelled at him." Kida said as she looked up at her white tiger spirit with a smile. "I think he heard you when you shouted when you called him stupid Kogenta."

Kogenta couldn't help but smile at Kida as they walked up the mountain to find the IN seal. But what they didn't know was that they would be walking into a trap that was set by Cody's brother.

To be continued

Here a cliff hanger, so I hope you're ready for the next chapter once you read this. I was thinking on making a Crossover on the Bridge to Terabithia with the Chronicles of Narnia and I was wondering if you guys had ever thought of doing that to?


	4. The Saikaido Kotetsu IN part two

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

The Saikaido Kotetsu IN; Part Two

Kida, Cody, Kate and Daisuke were walking up the mountain path on the search of Saikaido Kotetsu IN. But everyone was getting annoyed over Daisuke's complaining of how hungry he was.

"I'm hungry guys!" cried Daisuke as he held his stomach. "Are we any where near that stupid stamp store?"

"We're not going to a stamp store Daisuke." Cody said with and exasperating sigh in his voice. "And how can you be thinking of food for it's not even lunch time yet."

"Ah come on man" Daisuke said with a pleading look on his face. "I work out a lot at home today so I need to eat something now!"

"Haven't you even eaten your breakfast Daisuke?" asked Kate with an annoyed look on her face as she with Kida and Cody stopped.

Daisuke blushes at what Kate said and turns away from her. "Shut up Kate, of course I did why wouldn't I…. (Grumble)…."

Daisuke blushes even more as everyone stares at him with flat-pan faces.

"I arrest my case" Kate with a smirk on her face as she looks over at Kida who in return started to snicker with Cody, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, okay so I had a light breakfast, so what?" Daisuke said as he turns his back on Kida and the group.

"This kid is the worse lyre I ever seen." Kogenta said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tell me about it" Cody said as he looks over at the white tiger.

"I guess we could take a break" Kida said with a smile on her face as she looks down at her watch. "Besides it _is_ almost lunch time anyway."

"I guess you're right" Kate said with a smile. "Okay lunch break everyone!"

Kida had sat down on the ground a little way's from the others. She was still thinking about the dream she had last night, about the boy and the tree.

'_Why did that boy look so much like my father?_' Kida question in her head as she looks up at the sky. '_And what did that tree with the bolder mean?_'

"Kida?" at the sound of her name Kida jumped a little.

Kogenta had appeared in front of her with a look that made Kida look away.

"What in the world are you thinking about?" he asked as the white tiger looks hard at his Toujinshi.

Kida looks up at Kogenta while making sure that she was not making eye contact.

"Last night Kogenta" Kida said with a little hesitation. "I had a dream that I was in ancient Japan and I saw these kids playing with some kind of ball. Than I saw a kid who looked like he came from a royal family, for he was wearing fancier cloths than the other kids. When the kid asked the kids if they wanted to play with him and a beautiful painted ball that had these designing on it; but the sad thing is that the kids didn't want to play with him and ran away. The boy was really sad after that, he was really sad."

Kogenta looks at Kida for a long moment as he though about what Kida had said to him. Kida looks up at Kogenta as he eyes met his red ones as she saw the same trust in them.

"Um Kogenta?" asked Kida a little timidly. "I was wondering what my father was like when he was my age."

"Well to tell you the truth." Kogenta said as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "Your father was kind and pretty brave back than, although…he was helpless for he didn't know what a Toujinshi or a Shikigami was back than. Somehow you're father knew the 'crescent moon dancing fist' attack for his grandfather showed him and…"

Kogenta stops talking as he saw Kida looking down at the ground sadly. "Hey Kida, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing it's just that…" Kida said as she felt tears come down her face. "My great grandfather died three weeks ago on his journey, the search team found my grandfather down at the bottom of the cliff. They said that he might have fallen over the cliff or something by accident. I didn't know about it until I got home from school and my father told me about what happened, and I still think about grandpa even to this day. I feel like my heart is breaking in two a little ever day and I'm not sure what I would do when the time comes when I become nothing but and empty…"

"Don't say such nonsense Kida!" yelled Kogenta for he didn't want to hear what Kida was about to say next. "You can't let that effect you're life, understand that. I may not know how it feels to lose someone that you love, but I do know how people feel when they have nothing left and they have this darkness inside their hearts. Like your dad did once when he was you're age Kida."

Kida was surprised when Kogenta told her this as she looks at the tiger Shikigami. Kida wipes away her tears and gave a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Kogenta" Kida said with a small glint in her eyes.

Kogenta blushes and looks away from her with his arms crossed over his face. "Yeah, whatever just never spacing out on me again."

"Okay" Kida said with a nodded of her head.

Kida finished her lunch and she soon walks over to the others. As Kida go there she saw Daisuke freaking out on something while staring at Cody.

"What's going on here?" asked Kida as she stood in front of Cody and Kate with Daisuke facing them.

"Kida we might have a problem here." Kate said with look that said that they were busted.

"What do you mean?" asked Kida as she looks down at Daisuke. "And…Why is Daisuke so scared all of a sudden?"

"Well…"Cody said as he scratches the back of his head. "Daisuke said that he saw a ghost tiger behind me, and I think that he saw Rangetsu."

"I'm going crazy; I'm going crazy because this is not supposed to happen to me." Daisuke said has he held his head while shaking his head. "I am not supposed to see ghosts anymore, so just go away and disappear."

"Whoa, whoa Daisuke" Cody said as he touches Daisuke's arm. "What do you mean that you not suppose to see ghosts anymore?"

"Well" Daisuke said while looking away from Cody and towards Kida. "My family has this problem with seeing ghosts; it's sort of a curse."

"That must be a real pain" Kate said with sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah, a real pain" Daisuke said. "More painful when Kida punched Jack in the face."

Kida looks down at the ground and was about to say something about that when Kogenta appeared in front of Daisuke.

"Well you're boss had gotten what he was getting!" growled Kogenta with a glare on his face. "Even though Kida didn't like what she did, but it was the blonds fault for what he said in the first place."

"Ah! A ghost cat!" cried Daisuke with his arms high in the air.

"I'm no cat, I'm a Byakko!" yelled Kogenta with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head. "And if you call me a Cat one more time I'll come out in my physical form and pummel you to the ground!"

"Yes sir" Daisuke said as he jumps to his feet and salutes stiffly.

Kate and Cody could help themselves as they burst out laughing their head off. Kida giggled along with them for she had to admit that Daisuke was silly. Daisuke looks at the group and got angry as they laughed at him.

"Will you guys stop laughing at me!" yelled Daisuke as he stomps his right foot on the ground very hard.

"We're sorry Daisuke" Cody said once he caught his breath from laughing so hard. "But I'll give you this…you're pretty funny when you want to be."

Daisuke blushed at what Cody said and smiled at that.

"Thanks Cody" Daisuke said in a quiet voice.

Cody looks at Daisuke with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by that Daisuke?"

"Uh, it's nothing, come on guys we still have a long way to go."

Daisuke soon took off before anyone could say anything and everyone had to pack up quickly before they lost Daisuke on the mountain. Kida was wondering what Daisuke meant by thanking for that comment that Cody gave him.

Scene change

Kida and the group soon came to a rocky landscape with a willow tree and a Sakura tree. The willow tree had a red shrine gate in front of it.

"This place is different" Kate said as she looks around at the scenery in front of them.

"Could it be that we're at the summit of the mountain?" asked Daisuke with a look of confusion on his face.

"No, I don't think so" Cody said as he looks left to right.

"It's about time that you kids get here." A voice said from out of no where.

Kida and Cody went into defense as they grabbed their drives from their holders. Out from behind came a man with brown Mohawk hair and dark blue eyes with a scar scratched down from above the right eye. He was only wearing a black vest with a chain on the left shoulder and black thigh fitting jeans. On his feet were black combat boots with spikes at the front toes. Another man came up beside was none other than-"Tailor!" yelled Cody with anger. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Now, now little brother" Tailor said with a smirk on his face. "Can't you even say hello to you're older brother."

"Yeah right!" growled Cody as he held out his Drive in front of him.

"Well kid" the man said with a smirk. "If you're wondering who I am than let me inform you. My name is Rex and I'm nothing but you're worse nightmare."

"You look like one two buddy." Daisuke said in a flat tone voice.

"Kate, Daisuke you guys go hide behind that boulder okay?" Kida said as she got he drive ready.

"Right" Kate and Daisuke said together than ran over to the boulder.

"Don't worry kid" Rex said with a smirk on his face. "Once we finish with you two than we'll take care of you're little friends for you."

"Not until you go through us you don't" Kogenta snarled with anger. "Kida lets show these guys not to mess with us!"

"Right" Kida said with a nod of her head.

"Let's do it Cody!" growled Rangetsu as he looks over at his Toujinshi.

"I'm with you Rangetsu!" yelled Cody as he got ready.

"Shikigami!" yelled Kida and Cody as they pushed the screens towards them. "God Descend!"

Two Shoji came in front of Kida and Cody as they open Kogenta and Rangetsu jumped out as they stood in front of their respective Toujinshi.

"Byakko no Kogenta/Rangetsu, Kenzan!" shouted the two Tigers as they stood in their battle stands.

"Oh, looks like two kitties's have come out to play with the big cat." Rex said as he holds up a black Drive and smirks. "Lets see how you'll handle Satoshi here, Shikigami God descend!"

A Shoji appeared in front of Rex and opened. What step out surprised Kida for their in front of them stood a black lion that was as tall as Rangetsu; the lion had blood red eyes that were glaring at them. The lion's mane was a blood red with a tuff at the end of its tail also the same color. The lion was wearing a chest armor that was straining with the packed muscle underneath it; on its knuckles were Brass Knuckles that were in the color of silver. The lion was wearing dark blue baggy pants with a blue belt tied around its waist and on its feet were dark brown sandals.

"Satoshi of the Raion's" The lion said in a deep strong voice that shook the ground beneath Kida's feet "Kenzan."

Tailor snaps his fingers and Karachi appeared in front of him and he smirks.

"Well Kitties lets see what you got against the big boy's when we give you a lot of pain to you, huh?" Rex said with a smirk on his face as he looks strait at Kida.

"Don't bet on it you punk!" growled Kogenta as he blocks Kida from Rex's view.

Cody and Kida glare at Tailor and Rex as they prepared for the battle ahead of them.

To be continued


	5. The Saikidou Kotestsu IN Part Three

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

The Saikidou Kotestsu IN; Part Three

Sorry about the second chapter you guy's so to make it up to you I will give you part three of my story until I fix part two of Onmyou Taisenki.

/9/

It was a stand off with Kida and Cody with their Shikigami standing in front of them while staring down at Tailor and Rex with their Shikigami also standing in front of them. The wind blew back Kida's hair for a moment as each team waited for the enemy to make as move.

The Black lion, Satoshi, flexed his claws than flicks his tail. That was the move that Kida and Cody were waiting for.

"Kogenta now!" shouted Kida as she saw the drive.

"Do it Rangetsu!" shouted Cody as he did the same with his drive.

The two tigers charged at their enemy's and Satoshi did the same thing while Karachi just stood there. Rangetsu dodged Satoshi while Kogenta and Satoshi were locked in a hand to hand combat.

Kida winches as she saw Kogenta get hit in the face by Satoshi's fist.

Scene change

Daisuke and Kate watched from were they hid behind a bolder as they watched the Shikigami fight with one another.

"Man" Daisuke said as he looks at Kate with a baffled look on his face. "I didn't know that there were creatures like these guys."

"Oh Daisuke you idiot," Kate said with a sigh. "Sometimes you can be so stupid."

"Why you!" growled Daisuke as he glares at Kate.

Just than Satoshi slams into the bolder which made Daisuke and Kate yelp in surprise. Satoshi shook his head to clear the fogginess from his head and turns his head around to see Kate and Daisuke hiding behind the bolder.

Satoshi growls as glares at them for a moment as he stood up.

"I suggest that you two runts find a better hiding stop," Satoshi growled than jumps back into battle.

Daisuke was steamed for no one was ever to call him runt and get away with it. Daisuke was about to jump into battle to choke the black lion around the neck if it wasn't for Kate holding him back.

Scene change

Kida was concentrating hard in the battle as she watched Kogenta fight with Satoshi. Cody and Rangetsu weren't doing so well for Karachi kept dodging their attacks.

"Is that all you got little brother?" questioned Tailor with a smirk on his face.

Cody growled at what his brother was saying to him. "I barley even got started Tailor!"

"Oh, really little brother?" questioned Tailor while still smirking on his face. "Or could it be that the power of Rangetsu is too powerful for you to wield at such a young age still?"

"Why you!" yelled Cody as he was about to tell his Shikigami to give it all he got.

"Cody wait!" yelled Kida as she looks over at the earth style Toujinshi. "Tailor's just baiting you, he wants you to lose you're focus in battle."

Cody looks at Kida with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by that Kida?"

"You're brother is making you anger on purpose." Kida said as she stared back at her own battle. "Try and calm down and focus on the battle."

Cody was amazed that Kida can see right through Tailor's tricks like that. Cody took a deep breath to calm him self before starting the battle again.

Kida was focusing really hard in trying to find an opening to hit Rex's Shikigami. Kogenta and Satoshi were clawing at each others throats as they try to get a good hit at each other; Satoshi made a punch at Kogenta's head but the white tiger dodged it.

'_That's it! That's the opening that I'm looking for!_' thought Kida as she saw that the black lion was wide open.

"Kogenta hurry, sky upper cut from underneath his chin!" yelled Kida as she gave a command to her Shikigami.

Kogenta did as was told and punches his right fist into the lion's under jaw. Satoshi was thrown back by the punch as he fell down onto his back.

Kogenta smirks as he saw just how easy this battle was. "What's wrong black lion, am I too strong for you?" he asked in mockery.

Just than the ground began to shake underneath everyone's feet as something began to happen. Kida yelps in surprise as she was thrown off her feet by the sudden earthquake. Soon the rocky field began to change into a huge forest.

"What's going on here!?" shouted Daisuke from behind the bolder as he saw what was happening.

"I don't know!" shouted Kate with her eyes squeezed shut as she held on tight to the boulder.

Kida was getting scared for she had never seen this kind of thing before. Cody ran up to her side to make sure she was okay and to try to calm her down. Satoshi felt over whelming power flow through him as he realizes that this field was a wood scene.

"I knew this would happen" Cody said as he wasn't even fazed by this. "This where the Kimon gate leads to the Fukumaden and this filed is where our Shikigami are most against."

"What do you mean?" asked Kida as she looks at Cody for answers.

"What I mean is that our Byakko Shikigami are both earth, and their weak against wood." Cody said as the rumbling of the ground stopped from underneath their feet.

Karachi smirks as he felt more power flow through his body as did Satoshi, who lets out a huge roar that echoed through the mountains.

Scene change

Daisuke and Kate peaked out from behind the boulder to see what the situation was like for Kida and Cody.

"Not good" Daisuke said with a gulp as he saw how much stronger the lion and the wolf were becoming.

"You got that right kid" as voice said from behind him and Kate.

Kate and Daisuke turn around quickly and gasped as they saw Rex was right behind them.

Scene change

Slowly Kida got back on her feet while trying to catch her breath. Kogenta looks over at Kida with a glare on his face.

"Don't lose you're concentration!" he growled in an annoyed voice.

"Right!" called Kida as she regained her footing.

Just than Kida, Cody and their Shikigami heard Kate scream. They all turned to see what had happened and Kida gasped for there in front of them was Rex holding a knife near Kate's throat with Daisuke underneath his right foot.

"I suggest that you two give up and let us attack you're Shikigami." Rex said with an evil smile on his face. "Or else this little girl here will lose her life to my knife."

Karachi smirks as he saw what Rex was doing. Kida was staring at Rex as he held the life of her best friend and Daisuke in his hands; if Rex killed Kate than blood will be spilt and not only that Kida would lose the only friend that she had made in her life.

"Rex let them go!" shouted Satoshi with an anger glare. "Those two children are no threat to us, they're not even Toujinshi!"

"Oh shut up you stupid Lion" Rex said with a smirk on his face. "As long as these two are in my hands than we have the upper hand to win."

Satoshi looks at Rex with a glare than looks down at Daisuke who was struggling to breath. Something about that kid made Satoshi want to…The lion didn't know what this feeling is that was arising with in him.

"You bustard" Cody growled as he clenches his fists.

Kogenta turns over at Kida. "Kida, hurry up and slice the IN now!"

But Kida couldn't hear the Byakko for she was staring at what was happening to her friend. Tears started to run down her face and without warning Kida screamed which made everyone cover their ears, except for Rex. Than without warning Rex was thrown back by some unknown force; with his knife and drive flying right out of his hands. Rex had also let go of Kate, who was coughing, and Daisuke was breathing harshly.

Kida suddenly felt her legs give out from underneath from her.

"Kida!" shouted Kogenta as he ran over to his Toujinshi's side.

Kogenta grabs hold of Kida around the waist while not realizing that her hat had came off. Slowly Kida opens her eyes and slowly looks up at Kogenta, who had a worried look on his face.

"I'm okay" Kida said with a small smile on her face.

Kogenta sighed with relief as the fear for Kida getting hurt subside.

Scene change

Daisuke slowly sat up once he caught his breath than looks over at Kate.

"Are you okay Kate?" he asked as he watched her cough for air.

"Yeah…I think so" Kate said as she glances at Daisuke.

Than the two of them heard groaning from behind them and that made them look over at Rex.

"I suggest that we get out of here" Daisuke said as he stood up on his feet fast.

"No arguments there" Kate said as she also jumps to her feet.

"Kate, Daisuke!" shouted Cody. "Get over here now before that Rex gets his bearings back."

"Right!" shouted Daisuke and Kate as they ran over to Kida and Cody.

But some how Daisuke tripped and he were sent sprawling to the ground. Daisuke looks over his shoulder and freaks out for Rex had grabbed hold of his right ankle, with his knife in hand again.

"I will have the blood from you kid" Rex said with an evil look on his face.

Daisuke felt around for a rock that he could hit against Rex's head but only found the black drive. Daisuke grasped it in his left hand and shuts his eyes as he waited for the pain to come.

'_It can't end like this!_' shouted Daisuke inside his head as his grip on the drive tightened. '_I can't die yet, not until I show my dad that I'm stronger than anyone in the family, I need to get stronger._' "I NEED TO GET STRONGER!"

Than without warning the black drive from under Daisuke's hand started to pulse with over whelming energy. Satoshi felt the pulse of the drive and looks down to see that Daisuke had grabbed hold of it. Satoshi smirks as he felt his contract with Rex lifted and made way for the boy's desire to get stronger flowed through him.

"Die in hell little boy!" yelled Rex as he lifted the knife high in the air.

"Daisuke!" shouted Kida, Kate and Cody who looked on in horror.

Daisuke waited for the pain to come but it never did and he slowly opens his eyes than looks over at his shoulder. What he saw really shocked him for grabbing hold of Rex's arm was Satoshi.

"What are you doing you stupid cat!" growled Rex as he glares at the black lion.

Satoshi glares back at Rex than lifts him up to his eyes level. "I don't take orders from you any more you killer, from now on my contract is with the boy who holds my drive."

After that was said Satoshi balls his right hand into a fist than punches it into Rex's gut. Rex lets out a gasp and soon he fell limp to the ground once Satoshi lets go of his arm.

Daisuke looks down at Rex with wide eyes. "Nice punch big guy." He complemented without even looking at Satoshi.

"Spiritual Beam Shot!"

"Get down!" yelled Satoshi as he grabs Daisuke and hits the ground with the boy under the fold of his body.

Satoshi lets out a roar of pain as the beam grazed his back.

"Hey! You okay big guy?" asked Daisuke with a worried look on his face.

"Just peachy," Satoshi said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

Scene change

"You have betrayed us Black lion" Tailor said in a low cold voice. "Now you and the boy will die together, and be sent to hell."

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Cody as he swan his drive.

"Hissatsu!" yelled Rangetsu as he throws his sword high in the air. "Steel Punches!" 

Soon Rangetsu was punching at Karachi with his arm becoming a blur. Karachi started dodging Rangetsu as if he were reading the black tigers movements.

Kida got to her feet as quick as she could when she saw what was happening.

"It's not working" she said with a worried look on her face.

Kida didn't know what to do and starts looking around for something; to distract Tai long enough so that Daisuke and Satoshi could get out of there. Just than her eyes caught something of interest for there in front of her was a giant boulder with a tree on top of it.

'_That's the boulder from my dream_.' Kida said in her head than a realization came to her. '_Could the dream mean that the seal for Kogenta be on that boulder?_'

Kida looks hard at the boulder and saw the same pattern that was in the dream. "That's it! I found it!"

Rangetsu's attack soon stopped and where he punched to hit Karachi showed as the ground exploded. Karachi was up in on of the trees with a smirk on his muzzle.

"Now it's my turn" the wolf said than without warning he started firing up the attack he used last time.

"NO!" yelled Cody and Kate together.

"Kogenta the IN!" yelled Kida with her in hand "SHIN-RIN-DA!"

Scene change

Shoji were flying every where when one of them stopped from above. The doors of slowly opened to revile a sword with a golden tip at the end of the blade with blue stripes on the flat of the sword. In the middle of the handle of the sword was a face of a tiger that looked like it was roaring.

"It's here, it's here, it's here, it's HERE!" shouted Kogenta with a cat like smirk on his face.

Kogenta grabs the handle of the sword and soon was soon holding it out in front of him.

"Saikaido Kotetsu is here!" shouted Kogenta as he stood proudly with pride.

Karachi shots his attack at Satoshi and Daisuke again but before it could hit Kogenta had jumped right in front of the attack.

"Let's go partner!" Kogenta shouted as he raised his sword and sliced right through the attack.

The attack splits into two with a blue energy running right up towards Karachi. The wolf dodged the attack by jumping right out of the tree and landed next to Tailor.

"Looks like we have to retreat master" Karachi said as he looks at Tailor for and order.

"Fine with me Karachi" Tailor said as he lifts up a card and throws it on the ground.

Soon a smokescreen and everyone had to cover their faces from it. Kida coughs a little after the smoke had lifted and everyone had started looking around to see if Tailor was around.

"Looks like their gone" Daisuke said as Satoshi helped him up.

"I guess so Daisuke" Cody said in a frustrating tone.

"Don't worry Cody" Rangetsu said with a smirk. "We have another shot at getting you're brother to come to his senses."

"I guess you're right Rangetsu" Cody said with a grumble but was replaced with a smile as Rangetsu ruffles his hair with his right claw hand.

Kida bends down as she picks up her hat and dusts it off. Kogenta walks over to her with his sword in hand. The forest was gone after the battle was finished and everything was back to normal.

"Are you okay Kida?" he asked with his red eyes never leaving hers.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Kida said with a smile than she looks down at the sword that was in the white tiger's right hand. "So is that Kotetsu Kogenta."

"Sure is" Kogenta said in a proud voice.

"That's good" Kida said with a bigger smile on her face. "At lest you found you partner."

"Baka" Kogenta said with while shaking his head as he gently grabs Kida's hat out of her hands. "Kotetsu is just a sword Kida, my real partner…" as Kogenta puts Kida's hat on her head with a smirk "Is you."

"Me?" asked Kida with a baffled look on her face.

Kida smiles as a blush appeared on her cheeks as Kogenta had told her that she was his partner.

Scene change

The sun was setting down on the mountains without a single soul on one of the mountain. Except for a person who had no idea where he was.

"Where am I?" Rex asked himself as he looks around. "And what am I on a mountain?"

Scene change

That night Kida was changing into her night cloths as she got ready for bed. She was wearing a long sleeve nightgown with the hem reaching all the way down to her ankles. Kida looks over at her drive, which was on her bed room counter, and smiled with pride.

"It's been a long day hasn't it Kogenta?" Kida said as she sat down on her futon.

"Yeah it has" Kogenta said as he appeared in his spiritual form. "And I think that we should get some rest before tomorrow."

"Yeah" Kida said as she crawled under the blankets. "Good night Kogenta."

"Good night Kida" Kogenta said before he disappears back into the drive.

Kida smiled and soon closed her eyes than went to sleep.

To be continued

Fukumaden-Abode of demons/pandemonium

Kimon-The northwestern (unlucky) direction

Hissatsu-certain kill


	6. The Basketball game and the new Kid

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

The basketball and the new kid

It was Sunday morning and Kida was changing into her basketball uniform that was red with a blue number 4 imprinted on it. Kogenta watched in his spirit form with the drive on its usual place.

"Well this is a new look for you" Kogenta said with a look that wanted answers to what's going on today.

"I've go Basketball practice this Sunday Kogenta." Kida said as she slips on her blue jacket over her red gym shirt. "It's the last practice of the year and our team is getting ready for the world championship on Friday night."

"Have you forgotten about the IN seal's already!?" growled Kogenta in anger as he glares at Kida.

"No" Kida said with a shake of her head as she hides her scared look that nearly came to her face. "And besides that Kogenta it's almost the end of the school year and the beginning of summer. Once that starts we can go looking for IN seals, how's that sound?"

Kogenta gave his Toujinshi a hard look before he gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine" Kogenta said as he crosses his arms over his chest with a blood vessel appearing on his head. "But I hold you to that promise and you better keep it."

Kida nodded her head and crossed her heart to that promise that she made. Kida soon walks out of the house after she said goodbye to her parents and once she prayed to the small shrine than was off.

Scene change

Kida soon raced into the school yard and over to the basketball court where she saw Cody, Daisuke and Kate on the court with the team.

"Hey guys!" she called as she came up to them.

"Hey Kida" Daisuke, Cody and Kate as they saw the tiger Toujinshi coming up to them.

"Are you guys ready to slam-dunk for the Basketball championships?" Kida asked with encouragement in her voice.

"You bet" Kate said with excitement as she spins a Basketball on her left finger.

"I'm sure those blue birds will tremble all the way down to their toes with their knees knocking when they see us Wildcats moping the floor with them." Daisuke said as he shots his own Basketball into the net with a smirk "For we are the best team in Japan."

"Don't get too cocky young one" A voice said from out of no where.

Satoshi appeared in front of Daisuke, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you mean by that Satoshi?" asked Daisuke with his right eyebrow twitching.

"You may look like the best team around but you still have a long way to go" Satoshi said.

"Nani?!" shouted Daisuke in anger.

Kida tried hard to suppress a laugh as were Kate and Cody who were holding their laugh back behind their hands that covered their mouths. Just than Kida and her friends heard their Basketball trainer blow the whistle and everyone gathered around him.

"Okay Wildcats listen up" the Trainer said in front of the kids. "We have a new teammate with us, so I want you to give him a warm welcome. Now everyone I want you to meet Kai, number 51, to our team."

Kida, Cody, Kate and Daisuke looked to the left with their other teammates. A fifteen year old kid stood in front of them. The boy had dark brown hair and golden brown eyes and he was wearing the red uniform just like the other kids.

Some of the girls that were on the team were almost drooling as they saw how handsome the new boy was. Some of the boys got jealous at how cool the boy was in front of them.

"I didn't know we were having another new kid" Daisuke whispered with a look of wonderment on his face.

"Me neither" Kida said in response as she looks at the new kid. "And isn't it kind of late for him to join our team when the basketball championships are just a few days away."

"Don't judge a book by it cover Kida" Cody whispered as he stared hard at Kai. "This Kai person looks like a prow from the way I see it."

"You know everything about people just by looking at them?" asked Kate with a confused look on her face.

"You'll be amazed at what I can do" Cody said with a smirk on his face.

"Than why do I have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that you're special ability might make you end up into a lot of trouble someday?" asked Rangetsu in a sarcastic matter as he looks at Cody with a smirk on his face.

Cody gives his Shikigami a glare as if to say 'shut up'.

Scene change

The Wildcat team was on the court as they started to practice their throws and passes to the team that they were on. Kida passes the ball over to Kate before she was knocked down by Jack, who had pushed her to the ground. Jack looks back with a smirk on his face as he looks down at Kida.

"I'm sorry" he said with a snicker. "I didn't see you there, my bad."

Kida glares at him than quickly gets up and ran over to the net. Kate passes the ball over to Daisuke who ran towards the net and saw Kida near the net.

"Hey Kida!" he shouted as he got stopped by number 10. "Head up because the ball is coming at ya!"

Daisuke throws it over his head and Kida saw it coming towards her. Kida jumps high up into the air and grabs the ball than lands down on the ground. Kida jumps up to the hoop and slam-dunk the ball in than she landed on the ground with a soft thud and smirks.

Kida's team cheered as they had gotten twenty points than Jack's team. Kida ran up to Cody, Daisuke and Kate with a huge smile on all of their faces. They put their hands in on top of each other than threw them up in the air yelling "WILDCATS!"

The Basketball trainer blew his whistle and everyone gathered around him to listen in on what he was about to say.

"Alright kids listen up!" the trainer shouted out to them. "I have the results for who will be playing in our team and here they are. Our captain for are team is Kida Tachibana."

Kida gasped than cheered in happiness when she heard that she will be captain. Some the kids groaned as they heard that Kida was going to be captain than some boys started to whisper.

"Kida is going to be our captain for this game." One boy with black hair said with a glare at Kida.

"That's just great" the second boy, with blond hair, said. "That girl will make us look like idiots within the game; I mean she doesn't look like leader material to me."

Kida stopped cheering as she over heard what the boys said and became quiet. Kogenta had appeared at her side and was growling at the boys with a glare in his eyes but he knew that the boys couldn't see him.

"Kate, Cody, and Daisuke" the three cheered as they gathered around Kida who smiled along with them.

"Jack, Kai, Samantha, Ryan, Mike and Rose" the Basketball trainer said after he finished calling out the names of the kids. "Make sure you get lots of sleep on Friday and train because what are we aiming for!?"

"The championships!" shouted Kida and her team with their fists up in the air.

"That's right" the Basketball. "And the teams we're facing are the Blue jays and we're going to show them what team work is all about. So tell me right now in a strong voice people, what team!?"

"WILDCATS!" yelled Kida and her team yelled with their fists in the air.

"WHAT TEAM!?" shouted the basketball trainer again in a louder voice.

"WILDCATS!" shouted Kida and her team again but this time Kida's, Cody's, and Daisuke's Shikigami joined in as well.

"WILDCATS!" yelled the basketball trainer with a smile on his face.

"GET YOU HEAD IN THE GAME!" yelled the rest of the team with their fists in the air.

Scene change

Kida was walking home with Cody, Daisuke and Kate for she invited them to dinner tonight.

"I am so ready for this championship." Daisuke said as he punches his fists in front of him while he was walking. "We'll show those birdies just how tough we Wildcats are, right?"

"Right!" shouted Cody and Kate but Kida was quiet with a look of depression on her face.

"Kida?" asked Kogenta as he appeared at her side. "Are you still bothered by what those boys said about you?"

"Yeah" Kida said quietly with her head down a little. "Kogenta what if I'm not a good enough leader on the team? What if I mess up and we lose the match than everyone will blame me."

"Would you stop thinking like that!" yelled Kogenta while Kida cringed and stopped walking. "You were chosen to be the captain of your basketball team, so what if you mess up you still have you're friends to support you! And also how will you become a great Toujinshi if you don't have faith in yourself?!"

Kida looks at Kogenta for a moment than a small smile appeared on her face.

"Kogenta is right Kida" Cody said as he, along with Kate and Daisuke stood in front of her. "Even if the other team players reject you as their leader we'll always stand by you're side no matter what."

"Yeah what Cody said" Daisuke said with a nod of his head.

"And as the saying goes for us people 'united we stand, divided we fall'" Kate said with a look of determination on her face.

"Thank you" Kida said with a smile on her face as she looks around at her friends "Everyone."

Cody smile and Kate along with Daisuke nodded their heads. Kida look at Kogenta who gave her a smirk of encouragement.

"You're friends are right Kida" someone said behind Kida and she turns towards who was speaking to her.

To everyone's surprise they saw Kai standing behind them wearing a black leather jacket.

"How long were you standing there?" asked Kida as she turns towards Kai with a serious look on her face.

"Two seconds" Kai said with a smile on his face. "Also I wanted to meet my Captain in person and I have to say in person you do look like a leader, a cute one to be exact."

Kida blushes when she heard Kai's comment and soon became a bit shy. "Um…Thank you Kai."

Daisuke mumbles under his breath. "What a gentlemen" he said with a glare on his face.

Satoshi appeared at his side with a smirk on his face.

"Well I've got to get going" Kai said. "My parents and I have just moved here and my mother is expecting me to get home strait away."

He walks past everyone and went ahead of them. Kida looks after him than made a decision and looks at her friends. Cody, Kate and Daisuke gave her knowing looks and nodded their heads.

"Kai!" called Kida and that made Kai turn to look at her. "I was wondering…when you get home maybe you could ask you're mother if you could come over to my house to have dinner tonight. Think of it as a…get to know you party."

Kai had a surprise look on his face but soon smiled. "I would like that very much, just give me a second for my house isn't that far away. I'll be back in a minute okay?"

Before anyone could respond Kai dashed all the way to his house that was only three blocks away.

Scene change

Kai was soon running back to Kida and the others, who were waiting for him.

"I asked my mother and she said it was okay" Kai said with a smile on his face.

"That's great" Kida said with a smile of her own. "Now let's get back to my home before my parents get worried on where I am."

"Last one to Kida's house is a rotten egg!" yelled Daisuke as he started to run back to Kida's house.

"You're on" shouted Kida, Cody, Kate and Kai as they ran after him.

Scene change

At Kida's house everyone was having a good time with one another. Kida had introduced Kai to her parents who were happy to meet him. Cody was sharing some funny stories and everyone laughed at them as well. They soon started to talk about themselves but Kida, Kate, Cody and Daisuke left out something's about them meeting their Shikigami and them fighting Cody's brother and other Toujinshi.

Soon everyone was getting tired and had to go home. Kai, Cody, Daisuke and Kate said good by to Kida and her family than soon they all walked their own separate ways.

Scene change

Kida was brushing her hear but found it hard to brush it. Kida was getting ready for bed and Kogenta was outside his drive and was sitting with his back against the wall. Kida got a little flustered with her hair that she accidentally drops her hairbrush.

Kida sighs in frustration and looks at the mirror with a disappointed look on her face. Her hair looked as if it had been blown about by the wind and Kida looks away from her reflection by casting her eyes downwards at her bed room table.

'_What's the point in brushing my hair?_' asked Kida in her head with a sad look on her face. '_When I was younger my mother would always help me brush my hair but now…she and dad are so busy that they don't have much time for me, also they still feel sad after my brother had…_'

Kida was interrupted from her thoughts as she felt her brush go through her hair. She looks up at the mirror and was surprised to see Kogenta brushing her hair with care.

Kida looks away from the mirror again with a blush forming again on her cheeks. "Um…Thank you Kogenta."

"Well it looked like you needed help" Kogenta said from behind Kida. "Also you seemed like you were thinking about something again. Is it about the game again?"

Kida slowly shook her head from left to right in a sad matter.

"I really don't want to talk about it though" Kida said in a low voice.

Kogenta didn't push it and just kept brushing Kida's hair. Kogenta looks into the mirror to see Kida's reflection and saw a sad look on her face. It reminded him how sad Riku was when he found out that his parents had suffered because of him, but it soon reminded him of how Riku looked so helpless when he first started out as a Toujinshi. Kogenta laughed a little when he first met Riku and how his Toujinshi only knew the Crescent moon dancing fist's attack.

Kida heard him laugh and looks up at the mirror to see a small smile on the tigers face.

"What are you laughing about Kogenta?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"It's nothing" Kogenta said as he finished brushing Kida's hair. "I was only thinking how helpless you're father was when he first started out as a Toujinshi."

"Really?" asked Kida as she turns to look at Kogenta.

"Yeah" Kogenta said "You know if you had Riku's eyes and if you cut you're hair shorter. He and you could be twins if you come to think about it."

Kida playfully nudged Kogenta in the ribs as she laughed at his joke. "I prefer to be myself thank you very much."

"Okay, okay" Kogenta said with his hands up in defense. "Like I said you're father was helpless when he was about you're age. You're father only knew the Crescent moon dancing fist's attack and that was all. Also he felt lonely just like you because he lost his parents in and accident a long time ago when he was three years old. Riku didn't even remember who they were until he came to Naraku to get me back."

"Naraku?" asked Kida with a confused look on her face.

"It's a place for Shikigami who's contract was cut off when their drive is broken beyond repair, or if his Toujinshi dies or try to cut the contract without the Shikigami's permission." Kogenta said while thinking about how he went to Naraku two times already.

"That place sounds scary" Kida said. "But also it's sad to know that those Shikigami would go to that place and never be able to see their Toujinshi again."

Kogenta looks down at Kida and smiled. "Don't worry Kida for after all I did promise you that I'll protect you."

"I know" Kida said with a smile on her face than looks at the mirror.

She was surprised at how good her hair looked that she barely recognizes herself. She smiled at her self and looks up at Kogenta who was smiling as he puts his two claw hands on her shoulders.

Kida knew that she had a few friends now and a special friendship that she started to form with the tiger Shikigami each and every day.

To be continued 

English words

Nani mean's what


	7. A bond grows under a storm

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

A bond grows under a storm

Kida was in school and was working on her math before the day of the school ends. Kida had found out that Kai was in a different grade since he was older but she was glad to have found another friend in her group. Kida felt someone poke at her shoulder and turns around to face Cody.

"I have a question about our teacher that's up in the front desk." Cody said in a quiet voice.

"What do you want to know?" asked Kida with a question look on her face.

"Well…everyone in this class seems to be quiet whenever we have her." Cody said as he looks around the classroom. "What's with that anyways?"

"Ms. Yumi isn't one of us kids least favorite teachers ever." Kida whispered as quietly as she could. "She can get really scary when we call her by her nickname, but she can really get scarier if any of us get Ms. Yumi anger."

"What's the nickname that you guys gave you're teacher?" asked Cody as he looks over at their teacher.

"Well…" Kida started but was cut off when Jack called out Ms. Yumi's nickname.

"Hey monster teacher, I'm done!"

Everyone froze as they waited for the teacher's reaction. The chalk on the black bored broke.

"Bad move" Daisuke said as he grips the sides of his desk. "Everyone hang on to you're hats."

Ms. Yumi slowly turns her head towards Jack, who had a bored look on his face, and glares at him.

"What did you just call me?" she asked in a dangers tone.

"Monster teacher, so what about it?" asked Jack as he places his hands behind his head.

Everyone gasps as they looked at Jack with surprised looks on their faces. Ms. Yumi growls as she stocks towards Jack than grabs his right ear in her left hand.

"How dare you call me that!" the teacher shouted as she pulls Jack's ear and drags him out of the room. "You are coming down to the office with me!"

Jack whined as he felt the pain of being pulled by his ear.

"Everyone in this class room shall finish their work before I get back, understand!" yelled Ms. Yumi to the class.

"Yes Ms. Yumi" called the kids as they got back to work.

With that said and done Ms. Yumi slams the door close after she dragged Jack out of the room.

Everyone started breathing again after the teacher had left. Kate still didn't breath for at lest ten minutes before Daisuke came up to her and whacked Kate in the back of the head.

"Breath already" Daisuke said.

"What was that for!?" yelled Kate with a glare on her face as she looks at Daisuke.

"You were holding you're breath without even knowing it" was all Daisuke said before he went back to his desk.

"Was that what you were going to mention Kida?" asked Cody with a scared look on his face.

"Yeah" Kida said with the same scared look on her face. "You see Cody Ms. Yumi doesn't like anyone to call her by that name. I still can't believe that Jack would have the guts to call our teacher that."

"I'll say" Cody said with an amazed look on his face. "But I'll say this; our teacher is even scarier than a demon."

"Well she does have that blood lust energy around her." Kogenta said as he appeared leaning on Kida's head.

"Really?" asked Kida as she looks up at Kogenta with a question look on her face.

"Yeah" Kogenta said as he looks down at Kida. "After all that teacher of yours was you're father's teacher as well."

"Poor dad" Kida said with a sigh.

"At lest my dad didn't go to this school" Cody said with a nerves smile.

Kida and the other kids soon became quiet as they started working on their math to finish it for today. The bell rang for the signal for the kids to leave the school for the end of the day.

Scene change

Kida was standing at the gates with Daisuke, Cody and Kate as they waited for Kai to come and meet them.

"Oh man, where is that guy?" Daisuke asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Take it easy kid" Satoshi said as he appeared beside Daisuke. "He's probably working on his work and is a little late."

"Yeah probably" Cody said with a shrug. "And Satoshi could be right I mean, after all, I get pretty late when I don't finish my work at school."

"And you still don't" Rangetsu said in a teasing manner as he appeared at Cody's side.

"Shut up Rangetsu!" shouted Cody in anger with his right fist in front of him. "You're not my brother understand that!?"

"My, my" Kate said in a whisper to Kida. "It looks like Rangetsu and Cody don't get along very well."

"Maybe" Kida said. "Or it could be that Cody doesn't like people teasing him."

"Probably" Kogenta said as he appeared at Kida's side.

Just than Kida heard someone crying and looks behind her to see a twelve year old girl with blond hair that was tied up in a pony tail sitting against the wall of the school ground. Kida knew that this was Samantha, for no one in this school had blond hair that was almost white.

Kida walks up to Samantha until she was beside the girl. Kida crouches to the ground to get to Samantha's level.

"Samantha?" Kida asked in a quiet tone.

At the mention of her name Samantha lifts her head up from her knees. Kida gasps when she saw a burse on the girl's right cheek.

"What happened to you?" she asked in a worried tone.

Samantha's deep blue eyes were filled with tears and her voice quivered when she spoke.

"O-one of those bullies came up to me a-and he-he said I was ugly." Samantha said while trying to keep her voice steady. "I told him that he was even more, uglier up close and he-he hit me for it."

Kida puts a comforting hand on Samantha's shoulder and smiled.

"How about I take you home so you're mom can take a look of that burse." Kida said in a soothing voice. "And I think that what you did was really brave."

Samantha looks at Kida for a moment and smiles at her. Kida helps Samantha up to her feet then took her over to Cody and the others. Kai finally came up to them and he was introduced to Samantha, who blushes when she saw how cool Kai was.

Scene change

Samantha's mother thanks Kida for walking her daughter and soon Kida with her friends started walking Kai back to his house. When they came to Kai's house they were impressed by how big it was.

"Thanks for walking me home guys" Kai said as he looks at Kida and her group. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow okay?"

"Sure thing" Kida said with a nod of her head to him.

Kida was taken by surprise when Kai grabs her right hand and blushes as he kisses it. Kai then turns and walks to the front door of his house.

Kida stood there with a dazed look on her face as she looks down at the back of her hand. Kate blinks her eyes than giggles a little; Cody's eyes were wide and Daisuke growling with smoke appearing out of the side of his ears.

Scene change

Kida what in her regular cloths and was lying on her bed with a dazed look on her face. Kai, the coolest guy that came to school, had kissed her hand.

"Would you wake up already Kida!" shouted Kogenta in anger as he saw how dumb his Toujinshi was acting. "You should be thinking about training, not thinking about boys!"

Kida snaps out of her daze and suddenly snaps to attention. "Sorry Kogenta" she said in a hurry. "I didn't mean to, for you see…uh?"

"Never mind that just get going!" shouted Kogenta in anger. "You have Demon's to destroy!"

"Demons?!" cried Kida as she jumps to her feet.

With her drive in hand she ran out the door after she put on some sandals. Kida's parents were out for the night and they won't be back until 12:00 clock, so that gave Kida enough time to take down the demons.

"Where are the demon's?" asked Kida as she ran.

"At the burn down shrine" Kogenta said from within his drive.

Scene change

Kida soon arrived at the sight and already saw Cody with Daisuke and their Shikigami were already out fighting the demons. Kida grabs her drive from the drive holder and points it out in front of her.

"Shikigami" she called as she pushes the screen towards her. "God descend!"

Kogenta jumps out from the Shoji that appeared in front of Kida. "Byakko no Kogenta is here!"

"It's about time you got here!" shouted Daisuke in anger. "We're up to our necks in demons here!"

"That I can tell" Kida said in a flat tone but soon had to side step as a demon nearly attacked her. "Kogenta lets finish these demons off!"

"On it!" shouted Kogenta as he jumps into the air and slashes one of the monsters.

Cody throws some cards at the demons and they disappeared without a trace. Rangetsu slashes one of the demons with his sword as he saw how close it almost got to his Toujinshi.

Daisuke ducks as a demon attacked him from the air. "Watch were you're flying you freak!" he shouted in anger with his fists in the air.

"Daisuke!" yelled Satoshi as he looks over at his Toujinshi. "Use the attack that I showed you yesterday!"

"Right!" called Daisuke as he faces his Shikigami and started swinging his drive "SHIN-SHIN-RI-DA!"

Satoshi roars as he felt his power growing. "Deadly kill" he shouted as his claws grew longer and two clones of him self appeared. "Dark claw triple attack!"

The three Satoshi's shot out in a blur and killed ten demons.

"Whoa" Kida said in wonder.

"Kida!" shouted Kogenta that made Kida flinch. "Don't just stand there gawking, slice the IN!"

"Oh…uh, right!" called Kida as she slashes the IN.

"Deadly kill!" shouted Kogenta as he prepared his attack "Dancing moon crescent fists!"

The attack was the same as Kida had first saw it. Kogenta became a ball of light and suddenly bursts into crescent moons that slashed right through the demons.

The battle with the demons lasted for about half an hour until there were no more demons. Kida sighed and collapses to the ground with Cody and Daisuke.

"You wanna know something you guys?" Daisuke said as he looks over at Cody and Kida.

"What?" they both asked as they looked at Daisuke.

"I think that our teacher is more, scarier than those demons we were fight just earlier." Daisuke said as he lets his head hang back with tiredness.

Kida looks at Daisuke for a moment than started to laugh along with Cody and Daisuke. Kogenta looks at his Toujinshi and smiles when he saw Kida back to her normal self.

Scene change

Kida was walking back to her house with a smile of a job well done. Just than she felt something wet hit the top of her head and she looks up to see thunder clouds forming over head.

"Not good!" yelled Kida as she ran back to her house as quickly as she could.

Rain started pouring down on her as she ran to her house. When she got back she was completely soaked to the bone and she had to take a warm bath so she wouldn't get a cold. Once Kida had finished her bath she soon dressed herself into pajamas. She was wearing a blue short sleeve top with white pants.

"Oh man, am I ever glad that I got home before the storm came." Kida said as brushes her hair to get the knots out.

Just than lightning crashed right outside Kida's window and she flinches at the sound. Kida had two things she was scared when she was a girl. 1) Kida was afraid of tigers but she was getting use to Kogenta and his rough side and 2) Kida hated thunderstorms for they were loud and can hurt a lot of people.

Kida grabs the drive out of reaction and went towards the corner of her room. Kida sat down and started breathing hard as she looks around the room for a moment. Lightning crashed outside her window again and she screamed as she accidentally pushes the screen of the drive towards her "Kogenta!"

The lights in her room went out, for the lightning must have hit the power line. Everything was quiet in Kida's room and Kida didn't dare breathe for she knew that she had accidentally called Kogenta forth. The sound of the bell on Kogenta's tail sounded to let Kida know that he was right in front of her, and he was ticked.

"I'm sorry Kogenta" Kida said, even though she couldn't see him in the dark. "The lightning scared me and I kind of over reacted…so if you want you could…"

But Kida couldn't finished when the lightning had flashed right out her window and thunder crashed. Kida covers her ears with her eyes closed and knees up to her chest.

'_How I wish that you were here brother_' Kida thought in her mind as a tear streamed down her right cheek.

Kogenta was ticked when he saw that he was summoned for no reason and was about to yell at Kida but the thunder made a loud noise. Kogenta turns towards the window and glares out at the storm than looks over at Kida and saw her shivering with a tear rolling down her right cheek. Kogenta sighed as he though of how stupid his Toujinshi was looking for it was just a storm. Kogenta walks up to Kida and leans down to her height.

"Kida?" he said but Kida didn't respond to his voice so he tried again with more force. "Kida look at me!"

Kida opens her eyes and looks in front of her and saw two red eyes looking at her. She was about to scream when the lightning flash to make the being look more fierce but swallowed it down as she felt the familiar hand of Kogenta lay on her left shoulder.

"Kida its okay" Kogenta said as he saw just how scared Kida was.

Kida takes two deep breaths to calm her self down so she wouldn't start crying like a baby. Kogenta was her Shikigami partner and not her brother, the tiger spirit didn't have time to take care of her only protect her.

"I'm sorry Kogenta" Kida said in a quiet voice. "I'm just afraid of thunder storm's that's all, ever since I was little. But I'm okay now so you can go back into you're drive if you want."

"Kida" Kogenta said as he looks at her eyes. "Wasn't there someone to stay with you and comfort you?"

Kida was surprised to hear Kogenta ask her that question, for no one had ever asked her that question before. Kida hesitated on how to answer the tiger's question but soon started talking to him.

"I did once" Kida started without looking at Kogenta. "I had an older brother named Isamu and he was thirteen years old when I last saw him. Isamu was always brave but also he was always very kind to me and his friends. Isamu and I would do everything together once in a while; when a thunder storm comes around he would always come to my room. I always cried when ever I hear the thunder crash outside my window. I just can't help myself Kogenta, something about thunder storms really scare me. Even more than tigers do, my brother would always take me into his arms and tell me that we will always protect me."

"What happened to him?" asked Kogenta as he listened to Kida's story.

"My…brother" Kida said as her voice started to shake. "He was out with his friends…to a party or something…we got a call and found out that he was…was…shot while protecting a girl from being raped by a dunk guy. Isamu was the bravest brother that I have ever known…and I miss him."

Kida tried to hold back her tears so she wouldn't show how weak she was. At school she was already considered weak to the bullies at her school. Just then Kida heard Kogenta's armor being set aside and before she knew what was happening she was pulled into a soft fur chest. Kida blushes as she thought that Kogenta was fully nude and she was about to pull away from him. As if sensing what she was thinking Kogenta gave a small chuckle as he rubs Kida's back for reassures.

"Don't worry Kida" Kogenta said in a gentle voice. "I only took my chest armor and shoulder pads off."

Kida had trust in Kogenta but she had to make sure. Slowly Kida moves her hands down towards Kogenta's waist and soon felt the fabric of his pants and the rope belt. Kida sighed but she felt uncomfortable with her face being pressed against Kogenta's tightly packed chest. Just then thunder crashed out side her window again and that made her wrap her arms around Kogenta.

Tears flowed down her face as she thought of how her brother would always tell her that there's nothing to be afraid of. Kida buried her face even deeper into the white tiger's fur and felt just how soft it was when she touched it. Tears rolled down her face as she soon started to calm down and let Kogenta hold her.

"Don't worry Kida, I'm here" Kogenta said in a whisper as he held Kida close to him.

The storm raged outside but nothing could disturb the Shikigami or human girl as they held on to one another for comfort.

Scene change

Daisuke was in his room as he curled right up under the blankets of his bed after he putted on his pajamas. His drive was on the shelf that was right above his bed as he was about to close his eyes. Daisuke heard a knock on his bedroom door before that person opened the door.

The person that had entered his bedroom was his older sister Tabitha. Tabitha was sixteen years old with long black hair and brown eyes; she was wearing her pink pajamas with a bathrobe.

Tabitha didn't like to baby-sit her brother all the time and she doesn't like being around him for very long. Tabitha came up to the side of Daisuke's bed and shook his shoulder hard.

"Wake up shrimp" Tabitha said with force in her voice. "You're dinners ready to your own pleasure."

Daisuke looks up at his sister with tired eyes and give her a small smile. "No thanks Tabitha; I'll have it later okay. I'm tired and all I want to do is rest after the long run I had before the storm came in."

Tabitha looks at her brother with a surprised look on her face. Not once had her brother turned down food before, not even when their dad would punish him by having no food for one day. She shrugged it off and walks out of the room without another word.

Daisuke heard his door slam shut and sighed before he moves the covers over his head. Everything was quiet for about ten minutes before his Shikigami appeared at the side of his bed in his ghost form.

"Exterminating demons isn't so easy now is it sport?" asked Satoshi with a smirk on his face as he looks at his tiger Toujinshi.

Daisuke moves the covers off his face to look at the lion Shikigami and nodded his head yes. "Next time I'll take it easy, without using too much of my spirit energy."

"Also kid" Satoshi continued as he looks over at Daisuke's bedroom door. "What's with you're sister's attitude, I mean, should you two get along or something like that?"

"I not like that in my house big guy" Daisuke said with a frown. "My family and I have some…issues…that I really don't want to talk about."

"I see" Satoshi said as he looks at Daisuke. "You and you're family argue a lot and you're dad beats you up, right?"

"How did you know that?" asked Daisuke as he shot up from his bed and into a sitting position.

"Let's just say that I've met up with a few people who had the same problem as you" Satoshi said as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Daisuke slips his legs over the edge of the bed, so that he can face Satoshi eye to eye.

"I guess that I can't hide anything from you can I Satoshi." Daisuke said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Satoshi chuckles "That's the first time you made used my real name Daisuke."

Daisuke smiles at the lion before giving a big heavy yaw. "How about we talk more in the morning okay Satoshi? Right now I'm really tired and I want to have some rest."

"Okay, good night Daisuke" Satoshi said before he disappeared back into his drive.

Daisuke crawls back into bed than closes his eyes and drifts to sleep. Satoshi appeared once again and smiled as he walks up to Daisuke. Satoshi didn't mind the boy very much, for he started to like Daisuke as a little brother more then anything.

Satoshi puts his transparent right hand on top of Daisuke's forehead. Daisuke smiles in his sleep as he felt the welcoming of someone's own touch against his head.


	8. New friends found, training begins

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

Sorry for the long wait people, here's the next chapter of my story

New friends found, training begins

Kida stirred as she felt the warmth of the sun's rays on her face. She was about to move when she froze as she felt another body against hers and slowly opens her eyes. What she saw made her calm down as she remembered about the other night. Kogenta had agreed to sleep with Kida until the storm had ended and now looking at his face Kida saw how peaceful Kogenta was in his sleep.

Kida blushes as she saw how close her face was to Kogenta's face and slowly crawls out of his arms. That movement made Kogenta stir as he slowly opens his eyes. Kida smiles at her Shikigami as he slowly looks up at her.

"Hey Kogenta, good morning" She said as she sat at the side of her bed.

Kogenta looks up at Kida's face and smiled at her. "Good morning Kida, how are you feeling?"

"Mm, pretty good" Kida said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And Kogenta...thank you for staying with me all through the night."

"You're welcome" Kogenta said as he sat up and stretched as he gave off a big yawn.

Kida blushes again as she saw the muscles of his chest stretch and move underneath the tiger's fur and quickly looks away. Kida hand's Kogenta's gray and black armor/shirt to him and he gladly accepts it.

Kida walks off to change into her school cloths and brush her hair. She decided to tie it into a ponytail so that her long hair wouldn't go into her face all the time. After she finished dressing herself into her school uniform with Kogenta finishing putting on his left shoulder pad on his shoulder; Kida grabs her drive that she had left on the table the other night.

"Let's get going" Kida said. "I don't want to be late for school like last time."

Kogenta nodded his head before he disappears into the drive, without another word to be said.

Scene change

Kida ran to school and soon saw her friends there.

"Hey guy's!" she shouted as she came closer to them.

"Hey Kida" Cody, Kate, and Daisuke said back to her.

"So how have you guys been doing?" asked Kida with a smile on her face. "Did anything happen, or am I late again?"

"Noting has happened" Daisuke said with a shake of his head.

"Except you're occasional complaining" Satoshi said in a teasing matter.

Daisuke glares at the black lion and was about to say something about it, until he and the gang heard the occasional chant of 'Fight, fight' behind them.

"Until now" Cody said as he looks over at the circle of people.

"Now what's going on over there?"

"Something that's not good" Daisuke said as he ran over to the crowed of people. "Come on guys let's go check it out."

Kida saw Samantha in the crowed and quickly ran over to her. "Samantha! What's going on here?"

Samantha turns and saw Kida with her friends. "Kida, Jack and Ryan are fighting one another. If we don't do something soon they might wind up getting each other killed!"

"What?!" questioned Daisuke as he look at Samantha in disbelief.

Kida and the gang pushed through the crowed to get a better look on the situation and soon saw Jack fighting a twelve year old boy.

The boy was wearing his school uniform with his plane white shirt hanging loose on his hips. He had short, strait, brown hair with dark black streaks in it and bright brown eyes that show a raging fire in them. The boy's skin was a dark copper color. This was Ryan that had moved here one month ago from Africa with his family. Ryan's family was hoping to have a better life in Japan but that only made thing's worse, for Ryan had gotten himself into many street fights so that he can only suppress his anger and sadness from the people around him.

Jack hits Ryan in the face and that sends him back a few steps.

The crowed of people were cheering for Jack saying, "Finish that black kid off Jack" or "Show that black kid who's boss". Kida couldn't believe what she was watching, Jack beating up a kid who had no reason to fight. Kida couldn't stand this any more and soon ran out into the battle field with Kate and Cody calling for her to stop. Ryan didn't have enough strength to keep fighting, he then fell to his knees and waited for Jack to finish him off. Jack was about to punch Ryan one more time before Kida jumps in front of him with her arms spread out to block Ryan from getting hurt.

"That's enough Jack!" shouted Kida in anger as she glares at him. "Can't you see what you're doing is wrong!?"

"Get out of my way Kida!" Jack growls as he glares back at Kida. "This kid deserves to die, for he's different from us."

"Being different doesn't mean that you should treat him like dirt!" yelled Kida as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"This is the last time I'll tell you Kida" Jack said in a warning voice. "Move now or I swear that I'll punch your stupid face to the ground!"

Kida only glares at Jack while not moving from her spot. That got Jack angry and soon raises his right fist to punch Kida in the face. But before his fist made contact with Kida's face, Jack had felt his right arm being grabbed by someone. Jack looks to see who was holding him back and was shocked at who he saw.

"Daisuke!?" questioned Jack as he saw his partner in crime holding his arm back.

"That's enough Jack!" shouted Daisuke in anger. "This isn't right; this isn't a joke any more. This is only a pain factor and you're the one hurting people's lives."

Jack glares at Daisuke and soon whips his arm free from Daisuke's grip. "What has gotten into you man, this isn't like you at all."

The only thing that Daisuke gave him was a cold glare with a look that told Jack to get out of here.

Jack soon turns to Kida who still stood in front of Ryan. "You, you're the one who changed him!"

Jack raised his fist to hit Kida again but was stopped when he saw some kind shadow behind her; the shadow had red eyes that were staring strait at him. Jack couldn't move his body for he was stunned with fear.

The shadow flouts over to Jack as it glares at him. "I suggest that you back off before I start rearranging you're ugly face, you brat." The shadow said in a dangerous voice.

Jack takes a step back before he ran away in fear and was soon out of sight as the crowed departed with a look of confusion on their faces.

Scene change

Kida sighs than looks over at Ryan who was trying to stand up. Kida walks over to him and soon gave out her hand for him to help him up.

Ryan was surprised to see this girl helping him and soon touches her hand with his. Kida pulls him up and Daisuke helps steady Ryan by coming up to him side.

Cody, Kate and Samantha quickly ran up to them to see if everything was okay.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Samantha with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry about me" Ryan said in a proud voice. "These bruises are nothing."

"Then you must be pretty tough to withstand pain, huh?" Daisuke said in a teasing matter with a smirk on his face.

Ryan looks at Daisuke for a moment and smirks. "I guess you could say that, any way I'm guessing that you guys are my team mate's right?"

"Yeah" Kida said with a smile on her face. "I'm Kida and that's Daisuke."

"I'm Cody, nice to meet you" he said with a smile on his face.

"My name is Kate, I'm Kida's best friend" she said as she bows in greeting.

"And I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam for short" she said with a blush on her face.

"I'm Ryan, the street fighter." He said with a friendly smile as he looks at the gang.

"Street fighter huh?" asked Daisuke with a thoughtful look on his face. "So I'm guessing that you fight a lot?"

"Ye-yeah" Ryan said with a small nod of his head. "Anyway thank you for saving me from that Jack guy."

"No problem" Daisuke said with a wide grin on his face. "We're always happy to help out a friend in need."

"But why were you guys fighting?" asked Kida with a confused look on her face.

"I'll tell you guys after school alright?" Ryan said as he looks at the gang. "Right now if we don't hurry, we'll be late for our class."

"Ah! He's right, we'll be late!" shouted Kate with a frantic look on her face.

"Then let's hurry!" shouted Cody in a hurry.

"Can you stand?" asked Kida in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ryan said with a smile as he stops leaning against Daisuke and Kida. "Now let's hurry or we'll be in detention for the rest of our lives."

Everyone second that and quickly ran into the school before they could be sent to detention.

Scene change

That day of school ended and everyone was at the gates to listen why Ryan was fighting Jack.

"Jack had made fun of my family ever since we moved here." Ryan said as he leans against the wall of the school gates. "I always had this bad felling that he was trouble, now I see that he's more than trouble. What he said about my parents really made me anger at the beginning of my first school year here, but what he said about my sister really crossed the line."

"What about you're sister?" Cody said in a curious tone as he looks at Ryan.

"Well, my sister Nala was sick ever since we moved here." Ryan said in an angry voice and clenches his fists. "One day in my families garden my sister was helping my mother pick weeds, Nala told my mom that she wasn't feeling well and that she wanted to sit down. My mother said it was okay, but before my sister could stand up…she collapses down on the ground. She's been in the hospital for about ten day's now, and no improvement had shown through that my sister may live. This morning Jack asked me this. 'Has you're stupid black sister died yet?' and that's when we got into that fight."

After hearing what Ryan told them Kida and the group started to have mixed motions around themselves. Kida was filled with sadness and anger as she thought how low her once _best friend_ had gone.

Cody was furious as he though of how mean that Jack person was.

Samantha cried as she felt sad that Ryan's sister, Nala, was sick and hadn't woken up in about ten days.

Kate was enraged that Jack was going too far this time with his lame jokes.

Daisuke was swearing curse words in his head as his anger flowed through his body.

Kogenta, Rangetsu, and Satoshi felt their Toujishi's anger flow through them as well.

"I've got to get going now" Ryan said as he pushes away from the wall. "My mom wants me to come home after school."

"Hey Ryan?" asked Kida as she walks up to him with a smile on her face. "Why not come with us to the lake today, we were thinking of exploring a cave. The cave doesn't go too far in and I was thinking that we could play in the water after that, how about it?"

Ryan looks at Kida for a moment with a surprised look on his face, then smiles and nods his head yes. "Sure, why not."

Kida smiled than looks over at Samantha. "You can come with us as well Samantha."

"Okay" Samantha said with a nod of her head and a smile on her face.

Scene change

Cody was the first one to the cave; he was wearing his usual cloths. Cody was leaning up against a rock with a bored look on his face.

"I wonder what's taking the others so long?" wondered Cody as he looks up at the sky.

"Who knows" Rangetsu said as he appears beside Cody. "Although, Cody you seemed troubled over something. Could it be that Jack person?"

"Yeah" Cody said without looking at his Shikigami. "And I know that there's no hiding anything from you, for you always seem to know what I'm feeling."

"Noting has changed much over the years since you made that contract with me." Rangetsu said with a smirk on his face.

"That was over five years ago Rangetsu" Cody said as he looks up at the black tiger. "I was only eight years old back than, and I was a real cry baby back then as well remember?"

"Yes you were" Rangetsu said with a nod of his head. "But you've improved over those years Cody."

"I suppose" Cody said with a smile.

"Hey!" shouted Kida as she ran up to Cody and Rangetsu.

Right behind Kida was Ryan and Samantha who were caring back packs on their backs.

Samantha was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with some rips in the knees. On her feet were black sandals with blue strips on them with her feet bare. On top her head were black sunglasses.

Ryan was wearing a white shirt with a red stripe on it, black shorts with dark blue rims on the leggings. White runners were on his feet, with light blue streaks in them.

"Sorry if we're late Cody" Kida said with a smile on her face.

"It's okay" Cody said with a wave of his hand. "But where are Kate and Daisuke?"

"We thought that they would be with you Cody" Samantha said with a confused look on her face.

Just then everyone heard screaming coming their way.

"What was that?" Ryan said as they looked towards the entrants of the shrine gate.

The gang can only see a dust cloud for a moment, than without warning Daisuke and Kate stopped right in front of the group.

They were panting really hard with distressed looks on their faces. Kate was wearing blue jeans with her white sandals showing her bare feet.

"Glad to see you made it" Cody said with humor in his voice.

"No time for chit-chat" Daisuke said with a worried look on his face. "Let's just move it-move it - move it!"

"Why?" asked Kida with a confused look on her face.

"Because Daisuke's monster sister is after us!" cried Kate as she looks franticly behind her.

"And that's not all," Daisuke said as he waves his arms franticly around. "Once you get her mad, she'll stay mad until she finds you and punishes you by hitting you on the head for several hours."

"How mad did you get her?" asked Samantha with a scared look on her face. "And what exactly did you do to make her mad?"

"I'll tell you guys about it later" Daisuke said in a hurry. "Right now let's just move our butts into that cave, and hope that she won't find us!"

"Daisuke!" a shout came from far away that made everyone cringe. "Once I find you, you are so going to be in so much trouble!"

"That mad, huh?" asked Ryan.

"Well I don't want to meet the monster sister." Cody said as he quickly grabs his things. "Let's get out of here!"

"We're right behind you!" shouted Kida and the gang as they ran after Cody into the cave.

The cave was dark inside that Kida could barely see her hand in front of her face. The only sound the gang could hear was the pounding of their feet against the stony floor, and the pounding of their own hearts.

Daisuke was way out in front until he slams into a rock wall. Daisuke falls backwards as he holds his face in pain.

"Ouch! Who, in the world, put that stupid wall there?!" shouted Daisuke in anger.

"Just not one of your lucky days" Satoshi said from within the drive.

"Daisuke!" called Kida as she caught up to him, with the other's not far behind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Daisuke said as he held his now red face.

Cody soon came up to them and gulps in worry. "This…is not good guys."

"You got that right" Ryan said with a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head. "It's a dead end gang, and you know what happens to people in those horror movies once you reached a dead end."

"The monster comes and gets them?" asked Samantha in a scared voice now.

"Nice knowing you guys!" shouted Kate in fear.

"Quiet!" whispered Cody in a harsh voice. "She won't know we're here if we don't make any noise."

"Where are you Daisuke!" a voice shouted from within the cave walls.

"We're doomed!" shouted Daisuke as he covers his head with his arms.

Kida was getting scared now as well. '_What should I do what should I do?_'

"This place" Kogenta said as he appeared beside Kida. "Kida, hold you're drive up!"

"Huh?" asked Kida with a confused look on her face.

"Hurry up, and do it!" Kogenta said again with no patients in his voice.

"O-okay" Kida said with a nod of her head and soon lifts the drive out of drive holder.

A blue light came out from the drive and soon hits the wall. The light on the rock wall started to form a large circle, which than turns into a yin-yang symbol.

Kida and the others stared opened mouth as they watched the yin-yang on the wall open, to revile a chamber that they hadn't seen before.

The gang didn't move for a moment but quickly did when they heard Daisuke's sister, coming closer to them. They quickly ran in before the door closed on them.

Daisuke and the others soon became quiet as they heard the foot steps of Daisuke's sister coming closer; they heard her shout out Daisuke then a curse word that the Kida didn't like the sound of. They soon heard her feet running out of the cave than no more, Kida and the others stayed quiet for a little longer until they were sure that she was gone.

"That was too close" Ryan said with a sigh as he slumps down on the ground.

"We were lucky" Samantha said as she sat down on the ground right next to him.

"I don't think that was luck" Ryan said as he looks at Kida. "How in the world did you do that Kida?"

"I guess it's time that I told you guys" Kida said as she sat down on the ground. "But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, understand?"

"Okay" Ryan and Samantha said as they nodded their heads.

Cody, Daisuke and Kate sat down with Kida and the others in a circle.

"You see guys" Kida said as she started to tell Ryan and Samantha. "Cody, Daisuke and I are Toujinshi, who control these creatures called Shikigami."

"Shikigami?" asked Samantha with a confused look on her face.

"It's a spirit that takes the form of a bird, or animal" Cody said as he explains. "But a Shikigami also has a few human traits to them selves as well, they even have attitudes."

"Where do they come from exactly?" asked Ryan in an eager tone.

"I don't really know myself" Cody said as he scratches the back of his head. "All I know is that they were created by the gods, and that they were born in the 24 seasons."

"What do you're Shikigami look like?" asked Samantha in an excited tone.

"Well…" Kida started until she stops and looks to her side.

Samantha and Ryan had confused looks on their faces.

Scene change

"Kida" Kogenta said as he appeared at her side.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Kida with a confused look on her face.

"Instead of telling them on what we look like, why don't you show us to them?" Kogenta said with a smirk on his face.

"Are you sure?" asked Kida with a worried look on her face.

"We couldn't possible be any scarier then those demon's we faced right?" asked Kogenta as he gave Kida a questioned look on his face.

"I guess you're right" Kida said with a small smile on her face. "Cody, Daisuke what do you think?"

"Why not?" questioned Daisuke with a shrug of his shoulders "It can't be any worse then my monster sister or our demon teacher, right?"

"Right" Cody said with a smirk on his face.

Kida nodded her head in agreement to their conversation, it was decided.

Scene change

Kida stood up, along Cody and Daisuke, Ryan and Samantha looks at them in confusion.

"How about we show you our Shikigami, instead of just telling you on what they looked like?" asked Kida with a smile on her face.

Ryan and Samantha at each other for a moment before looking back at Kida, Cody and Daisuke, they nodded their heads 'yes'.

"Okay" Kida said as she pulls out her white drive.

Kida, with Daisuke and Cody, turned their backs away from Kate, Samantha and Ryan. They lifted their drives up in front of themselves.

"Shikigami!" they shouted together as they pushed the drives screens towards their eyes. "God descend!"

Ryan and Samantha were surprised to see three shoji appear in front of Kida and the boys. The doors of the shoji opened up, then without warning Kogenta, Satoshi and Rangetsu jumped out. They stood like soldiers in front of Kida, Daisuke and Cody.

Ryan jumps to his feet in fear as he saw two tigers and a lion standing right in front of them. Samantha jumps to her feet too and grabs hold of Ryan's left arm.

"Ryan, Samantha I like you to meet our Shikigami" Kida said as she turns to them. "My Shikigami is Kogenta of the Byakko, Cody's is a Byakko as well his name is Rangetsu, and last but not lest is Satoshi of the Raion."

"Ni-nice to m-meet you" Ryan said with a nerves smile on his face.

"Likewise" Samantha said as she hides behind Ryan, in a shy way to say the lest.

"Don't worry about these big cats you guys." Daisuke said as he stood in front of Satoshi with a smirk, "Their barks are worse, then their bite."

Kogenta bonks Daisuke on the head, with Rangetsu and Satoshi glaring at him.

"We're not dogs!" they shouted at the same time.

"Umm…what I mean is…uh?"

"Just be quiet Daisuke" Kate said in a flat tone with a bored look on her face.

Kida shakes her head with a smile on her face. Samantha walks out from behind Ryan, and slowly walks up to Kida.

"So" Samantha started as she looks at the three big cats in front of her. "Are all the Shikigami wild cats?"

"Actually no" Cody said as he rubs the back of his head. "There are Shikigami that take on different animal forms, like bugs, bears, dogs, birds or mythical animals. You know those kinds of things; it just takes a really good Toujinshi to know all of them."

"Cool" Ryan said as he walks up to them. "But it must be really hard to look after them, with them being so tall and all."

"You really got a lot to learn kid" Satoshi said with a shake of his head. "We Shikigami and Toujinshi work together to fight demons and other Shikigami, also when you form a contract with a Shikigami of the different family, you're stuck with them for life."

"Until the contract is full-filled that is" Rangetsu said as he sat down on the ground beside Kate.

"Whoa, now that's a lot to take in" Ryan said with an astonished look on his face.

"Kogenta, you said this place looks familiar to you right?" asked Kida as she looks over at her Tiger Shikigami.

"Yeah it does" Kogenta said as he looks around at the rock walls. "This is the place where you're father got his Toujinfu, I'm surprised that it's still here."

"Toujinfu?" asked Kida, Kate and Daisuke at the same time.

"There special cards that we Toujinshi use in our time of need" Cody said as he shows the group his cards. "You just use words or thoughts to activate them; does that make it clear for you?"

"I think I get were your going" Daisuke said as he scratches the side of his head.

Just then Kida and Daisuke's drives started glowing in a blue light. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw two golden lights appear in a hole that was carved into the wall. Kida and Daisuke ran over to it and saw two decks of cards in side it.

"Now that was cool" Daisuke said as he picks up his deck of cards.

"Are these the cards Kogenta?" Kida asked as she looks her deck over.

"Sure is" Kogenta said as he walks over to Daisuke and Kida. "The Toujinfu help strengthen you're Chi energy in battle."

"That's great" Daisuke said in an excited tone. "How do we, the Toujinshi, use these babies?"

"Lucky for you that this place is a heaven-style training spot" Kogenta said as he places his hands on his hips. "This training ground uses the illusions of demons here, so I think that you two might want to start training."

"Okay" Kida said with a nod of her head. "But where are the fake demons?"

"You see that paper charm over there, on one of the stalagmites?" asked Kogenta as he points towards one of the stone pillars.

Kida and Daisuke looked to where the white tiger was pointing, and saw a piece of paper that was stuck on one of the stalagmites.

"All you got to do is pull that charm off, and the demon illusions will appear." Kogenta said as he looks back at his Toujinshi.

"I think I've got it down" Kida said with a small smile.

Kogenta gave a light, encouraging pat of Kida's right shoulder. "Just believe in the Toujinfu and you'll do fine."

"Ladies and gentlemen please stand back" Cody said as he and the other came up to them. "For the new Toujinshi's are about to begin their training."

Kida and Daisuke walked over the charm and took a deep breath to calm themselves down; Kida grabs the charm and soon tears it off. Their training has now begun.

To be continued

This here, people, is a cliff hanger so please stay close to reading the next chapter of my story.

Toujinfu: they are special cards that Toujinshi use in their battles against demons, or other Toujinshi.


	9. Traning interrupted, a battle resumes

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

Training interrupted, a battle resumes! 

After the illusions of the demon have appeared Kida and Daisuke started their training. Kida had to admit that this was harder then it looks, but she soon got the hang of it.

Daisuke was freaking out a little, for when ever a demon illusion came near him he had to scorch it with a fire ball from one of his cards.

Kogenta, Cody and the others watched from the side lines. Satoshi and Kogenta had to agree that their Toujinshi were getting better at this.

"Calm down Daisuke" Satoshi said in his deep voice. "If you get scared then you won't be able to control the Toujinfu very well."

"Got you" Daisuke said as he calms down a little and soon throws a card with the kanji sigh for arrow on it.

One of the demons snuck up on Kida but she quickly turns around, and throws a fire ball at it. Samantha, Kate and Ryan were cheering them on while shouting out encouraging words to their friends. Cody smiled as he nodded his head in approval as he saw the two new Heaven style Toujinshi working hard on their training.

"I'm really impressed by how well their doing" Cody said as he crosses his arms over his chest. "If they keep this up then they might become strong like me."

"That's what I'm afraid of, and I hope that they don't become you." Rangetsu said in a flat tone as he looks at his Toujinshi.

Cody gave his Shikigami a glare as he heard what the tiger Shikigami had said.

Kogenta watches Kida and saw just how much Chi energy she had in her body, but also he saw more confidence arise in her eyes.

Kida throws one more card at one of the shadow demons, until she felt her knees buckle underneath her. She nearly fell to the ground but caught herself just in time and resumed her training.

Daisuke was also getting tired but he didn't want to show how weak he was, not in front of Satoshi and the others.

'_I will become stronger, no matter what!_' he shouted inside his head as he throws another Toujinfu at two demons.

Kogenta saw just how tired the two kids were getting a decided to stop their training.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted and soon the illusions disappeared.

Kida soon drops to the ground with a sigh, she was relived that Kogenta had stopped the demon illusions so that they can rest a little.

Daisuke nearly fell down on his back, but Satoshi had runs up to him and caught his Toujinshi from behind.

"Why do I feel like my body is becoming like a sack of bricks?" asked Daisuke as he looks up at Satoshi.

"That's what happens when Toujinshi use too much of their Chi energy" Satoshi said as he slowly sets Daisuke down of the floor. "If you fight for to long with the Toujinfu, then you might wind up going to sleep."

"I see" Daisuke said with a tired look on his face.

Kida was trying to get to her feet, but her legs won't obey. Kogenta saw just how much effort she trying to get up and quickly ran over to her. Kida nearly fell over but Kogenta quickly caught her and sat her up again.

"Take it easy Kida" Kogenta said. "Don't force yourself, or you might hurt yourself."

"R-right" Kida said in a tired voice before her eyes started to close.

Kate ran over to Kogenta and Kida. "Is she okay, what's wrong with her?"

"She's fine, she's just sleeping that's all." Kogenta said as set Kida's head in the folds of his arms.

Kida sighed in her sleep as a smile appeared on her face; this was the second time that Kogenta saw her smile in her sleep.

'_She must be dreaming about her brother and Grandfather_' Thought Kogenta as he moves a strand of hair away from her face.

Kogenta was right, for Kida was dreaming of her Grandfather and brother being alive in her dream.

Dream world

_Kida and her family were all sitting down under a Sakura tree, with her being three years old. Isamu was sitting with her with him wearing a bright blue Kimono and Kida wearing a pink Kimono with yellow flowers on it._

_They were chasing each other around the tree until she trips and scrapes her arm on the ground. Kida started crying but her brother didn't seem to hear her at first, for his laughter was so loud and high that he could barely hear her cry of pain._

_Kida sat up and lend against the trunk of the tree, with many tears running down her face. Just then she felt someone put their right arm around her, she looks up and saw the striped face of Kogenta staring down at her. Kida looks into his Red ruby orbs and saw a raging fire in them, but she stopped crying and soon smiles a small smile up at Kogenta._

"_That scratch on your arm is just a little scrape" he said with a smile. "It will heal up, just you wait."_

_Kida nodded her head in agreement, just then her brother came around the tree and walks up to her. Kogenta had disappeared before Kida's brother had came back, to see if she was okay._

Real world

Kida Opens her eyes and saw Kogenta's face looking down at her. Kida blushes and soon sat up, then turns away.

"You Okay?" asked Kogenta with a confused look on his face.

"Ye-yeah" Kida said in a shy voice.

"You're face is all red Kida" Samantha said as she came up to Kida's side and puts her left hand on top of Kida's forehead. "Are you getting a fever?"

"N-no it's nothing" Kida said as she pulls away from Samantha's touch. "How's Daisuke?"

"Sleeping like a baby" Cody said as he points to where Satoshi was sitting.

Daisuke was sleeping on the floor, with Satoshi sitting at his side. Daisuke was snoring like a lawnmower as he slept. Kida and the others laughed quietly as they watched Daisuke snore up a snot bubble from his nose, Satoshi smirks and slowly raised his left claw finger then pokes the snot bubble. Daisuke woke up slowly then sat up and rubs his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked as he looks over at Kida and the group.

Ryan looks at his watch and saw that it was 4:55. "Time sure goes by when you're having a good time" he said with a smirk on his face.

"You think fighting demon shadows was fun?!" asked Daisuke as he glares at Ryan.

"No" said Ryan, "But seeing you sleep like a baby, and snoring like a lawnmower sure was funny."

That made everyone laugh with Daisuke blushing while scratching the side of his head, Daisuke had to admit that he did look funny when he was asleep.

Just then Kate started to feel her head hurt and she soon collapses to the ground with a groan. Kida quickly came to her friend's side and helped her up in a sitting position.

"Kate, what's wrong!?" asked Kida in a panic as she looks her friend over.

"I-it's nothing" Kate said but soon cries out in pain as the pain got even worse.

Kida knew that something was wrong with her friend. She remembered this happening a while back; Kate had gotten the same headache and collapsed to the ground, Kida came running over to her before she nearly got hit by a car. This was one of her ways on sensing something bad was to come.

"Some one is coming" groaned Kate in pain.

"Who?" asked Kida in a quiet voice "Whose coming Kate?"

Before Kate could answer Kida's question a loud explosion was heard from behind them. Rocks were sent flying at Kida and the group.

Kogenta quickly picked Kida and Kate up in his arms, than dodged one of the large boulders. Satoshi covers Daisuke with his body and took the blow of the tine stones that hit against his body hard. Cody quickly puts up a barrier for him and Samantha while Rangetsu grabs Ryan in his right arm and quickly dodges a boulder as well.

Kogenta soon puts Kida and Kate to the ground then looks over at the entrants to glare at the intruder. It was Tailor along with Karachi.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted Cody in anger "This is no place for a Chi-Ryuu!"

"As of yourself little brother" Tailor said with a smirk. "I was just walking around until I found this woman on the beach."

In Karachi's arms was Daisuke's sister who was unconscious.

"Tabitha!" shouted Daisuke in shock.

"What did you do to her!" shouted Kida in anger as she stood up.

"Just knocked her out" Tailor said simply with a smirk then looks around. "I see that you found the Ten-Ryuu training spot, it's too bad that you pipsqueaks are only using shadow illusions of Demons."

"Who asked you!" shouted Daisuke in anger as he and Satoshi stood up.

"All I'm saying is that you should fight real demons" Tailor said as he held up a Toujifu then throws it to the ground. "Like these ones."

Soon a bright light emanated from the card and fill the cave in a blood red glow. Kida and the others were blinded by the light that they had to cover their eyes from it. As suddenly as it had begun the light disappeared and everyone uncovered their eyes. They saw that Tailor and Karachi were gone, and Tabitha was lying on the ground still unconscious. The hole that Tailor had made on the cave wall was sealed was repaired.

"Tabitha!" shouted Daisuke as he ran over to his sister's side, and picked her up in his arms.

"What was that just now?" asked Ryan as he and Rangetsu walked up to the group.

"I'm not sure" Samantha said as she rubs her arms with her hands. "But I have a bad feeling that we're about to find out."

Just then everyone heard a growl from all around them.

"What was that?" asked Kate in a scared voice as she stood up quickly and came up to Cody's side.

"I don't know, but stay closed everyone" Cody said as he got his Drive ready.

Kogenta stood in front of Kida and looks around the cave with his night eyes. Everyone was silent as they waited for something to happen. The Shikigami were standing around Kida and the others, as they looked into the shadows of the cavern.

Daisuke heard Tabitha moan from within his arms.

"Tabitha…"Daisuke said as he looks down at his sister.

Tabitha slowly opens her eyes after she heard her brother's voice. She saw her brothers face, and it held a lot of worry along with his eyes.

"Daisuke?" she asked as she slowly sat up and look around. "Where in the world am I?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Daisuke said with a small smile on his face.

But before Tabitha could ask him what that meant, they both heard Samantha scream and looked towards her. Samantha was nearly attacked by a demon, but Satoshi slashes it.

"Their coming!" shouted Cody as he grabs one of his cards and throws it at four demons that came near him.

Kida grabs three cards and throws them at the demons, and they were instantly destroyed. "Just where are they coming from!?"

"I'm not sure!" shouted Cody as he throws a few more cards at the demons. "But what ever you do, don't let them near the others."

"And not to mean any offense" Satoshi said as he slashes another demon that came near the group. "But these demons will go after weak woman."

"That would be an offense" Ryan said as he throws a medium size rock at one of the demons. "But that would only be an insult to a girl that's girly."

"Hey!" yelled Kida, Kate, and Samantha as they glared at him.

"Sorry" Ryan said with a nerves laugh as he scratches the back of his head.

Tabitha was confused as she saw three huge cats standing around them, and not only that but their talking. Kogenta slashes one of the demons that got too close to Kida, than turns to her.

"Kida, the IN for Saikaido Kotetsu!"

"You got it" Kida nodded and soon slashes the IN for Kotetsu.

Kotetsu appeared from within the Shoji, and Kogenta soon grabs the handle of his sword. "Saikaido Kotetsu is here!"

Kogenta soon slashes the demons with his sword, along with Rangetsu. Kida threw one of her cards at a demon that almost came near Kate and Samantha.

Daisuke nearly got a swipe at the chest by a demon, but he managed to throw one of his cards at the demon. "There's too many of them!" he shouted as he looks at Cody.

"I know!" shouted Cody as he threw one of Toujinfu at two demons. "And if we don't find out how to stop them soon, then were finished!"

"We have to find the card and destroy it!" yelled Ryan as he sides steps a demon. "That's the only way to get rid of these stupid things!"

Satoshi grabs Ryan's back shirt and jumps over to Kate and Samantha. "That's a good idea" he said "But here's my idea, stay here where it's safe!"

Ryan nodded his head with a pout look on his face. Satoshi sets Ryan on his feet then jumps back into battle, and slashes another demon with his claws.

Kate watches the Kida, Cody and Daisuke fighting the demons. '_There must be some way of helping them._' She thought as she grips her fists and looks at the ground.

Kida throws another card at the demon that came near her. She soon felt her body becoming heavy again, as the tiredness started to take affect on her.

'_I have to do something, but what?_' thought Kate with worry consuming her body.

Just then Kate saw something red down at her feet. She knelt down to the ground to get a better look, and she smiled for she had found the Toujinfu that Tailor had used. Kate reaches for the card but suddenly drew her hand back, for a barrier had repelled her hand. Kate wasn't the one to give up so she tried again and forces her hand on the barrier.

Sparks emanated from the barrier as it tried to push Kate's hand back. '_I'm not giving up!_' she shouted through her head as she pushed even further into the barrier. Without her knowing it, Kate's hand started to glow a bright blue as it came near to the card. With one final thrust Kate's hand landed on the card with the barrier disappearing.

"Dispel!" shouted Kate in a loud voice.

One of the demons almost pounced on Daisuke but it soon disappeared, along with the others.

"What the…" Daisuke started but trailed off.

Every demon around the cavern started disappearing, everyone sighed a relief.

"Were saved" Ryan said then looks around at the others. "Is everyone okay!?"

"Yeah, I think so" Samantha said with a nod of her head.

"That was too close" Cody said as he collapses onto the ground, with Kida and Daisuke following pursuit.

"Demons are so annoying!" growled Daisuke in a tired voice.

"You said it" Kate said with a sigh of tiredness.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here" Tabitha said as she looks around at Kida and the group.

Kida looks at Kogenta with him looking back at her. The group gave a nerves laugh as they started to wonder where to start.

Outside the cave

Everyone had walked out of the cave with Kate explaining to Tabitha about what had been going on with them. Cody was leaning against Samantha for support as was Daisuke with Ryan, and was stubbornly refusing to fall a sleep. Kogenta was carrying Kida on his back, for she had fallen asleep before they even started out of the cave.

Tabitha soon stops then looks at the group with a glare. "So you kids were going on these dangerous adventures all by yourselves, and you're parents don't even know about this!?"

"Mine do" Cody said in defense.

"We just found out" both Ryan and Samantha said.

"You guys might want to tell your parents right now!" Tabitha said in a stern voice. "Especially you Daisuke, and once mom and dad hear about this…"

"Don't tell them!" shouted Daisuke as he stopped leaning against Ryan and ran in front of his sister. "If you do then they might want me to get rid of Satoshi. But I don't want to; for you see Tabitha both me and Satoshi had formed a contract with each other. Also…if mom found out she be having so many near heart attacks, and I don't want her to worry about me. Please don't tell them, please?"

Tabitha looks down at her brother, and saw the sadness in her brother's eyes.

Tabitha sighed in defeat. "All right, I won't tell mom and dad. But in return you and Kate must clean up the mess in my room that you guys had made."

"Deal!" shouted Kate and Daisuke together in agreement.

Kida moans in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes, and saw herself on Kogenta's back. She blushes and quickly hides her face behind Kogenta's shoulders. Kogenta felt her move on his back and looks over his shoulders. He saw how red Kida's face was and smiles.

"Looks like you're awake again" he said in a teasing matter.

Kida looks up at Kogenta's face and smiles. "Yeah sorry for being such a burden on your back, you can let me off if you want."

"Not at all" Kogenta said with a shake of his head.

Ryan came up to Daisuke and nudges him in the ribs. Daisuke looks at Ryan and saw a smirk on his face.

"Does this mean that you and Kate are girlfriend and boy friend now?" he asked in a teasing matter in his voice.

Daisuke blushes and without warning he started pulling Ryan's cheeks. "Me and Kate are not boyfriend or girlfriend!" he growled as he pulls Ryan's cheek even harder.

Everyone started laughing, even Tabitha, as they watched the two boys fight with one another.

Behind one of the rock Kai was watching the scene that was set out before him. He was glade that he didn't interfere with Kida's training.

"Kida will become a great Toujinshi some day" Kai said to himself.

"_But she still has a long way to go, Kai_" A voice said from out of no where.

"I know" Kai said with a nod of his head. "Come, let's go home."

With that Kai left without anyone knowing.

To be continued


	10. Cody's memories from long ago

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

Cody's memories from long ago

It was almost close to the big game this Friday and everyone was practicing. Kida and the other's stayed at school that day to practice, but also to teach their Shikigami how to play. Satoshi was holding the ball as he dodged around Ryan and Daisuke. He was about to make the shot when Kida intercept it by jumping and blocking the ball. Kida ran down the court with the ball in hand, and was blocked by Kogenta. He tried to grab the ball from her hands but she twisted to the left, and jumped high into the air.

Kida slams the ball right into the net and lands back down on the ground.

"All right!" cheered Ryan and Daisuke with joy.

"Even with us three powerful Shikigami, we still couldn't stop the star champion" Satoshi said a he scratches the back of his head, with a fang smirk on his face.

"Well Kida is the athletic queen" Kate said as she, Samantha and Cody walked onto the court. "No one can beat her in sports, not even Jack could since they were five years old."

"She's like a superwoman, if you guys know what I mean" Daisuke said with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a superwoman, I'm just a normal girl" Kida said as she blushes with embarrassment.

"Your so bashful some times Kida" Kogenta said with a smirk on his face.

"Well Kida might be the best shooter, but I'm the best dribbler" Daisuke said with a smirk of his own.

"And the best tripper" Ryan said in a whisper.

Daisuke hear what Ryan said and soon got into his face. "What did you say? I didn't hear that."

"I said you were a tripper" Ryan said with a dull look on his face.

That got Daisuke steamed "Why you little brat!" he shouted in anger.

"You wanna fight?" questioned Ryan as he glares at Daisuke.

The two boys glared at one another for a moment before they went into a dust-could fight with each other.

"Boys" Samantha said as she shook her head.

"Are they usually like this?" asked Kogenta as he looks at Kida with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, this is my first time seeing them fight" Kida said with a small smile on her face, and shrugged her shoulders.

Rangetsu and Satoshi looked at one another then nodded their heads. They soon grabbed the two boys and pulled them apart.

Rangetsu was holding Ryan by the shoulders while Satoshi was holding Daisuke under his right arm.

"Let me at him, let me at him!" shouted Daisuke as he struggled to get out of the lions grip.

"Sorry kid, but no" Satoshi said calmly as he looks down at his Toujinshi.

Cody watches the two boys struggle in the grip of Rangetsu and Satoshi. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how he would always fight with one of his older brothers, and how he had met Rangetsu when he was eight years old.

Flash back

In a different place, where a small village was built, a Chi-ryuu shrine stood standing with a waterfall behind it. All was peaceful, but that was soon disturbed by shouts and screams.

Four children were running around the shrine with twelve year old boy running after them. The twelve year-old was Tailor, he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, and on his feet were pure white runner.

One of the kids that were ten years old had short, dark green hair with amber brown eyes; he was wearing a green shirt with a star on the front of it and brown cargo-pants. And on his feet were black sandals, the boys name was Katashi and he was second oldest of the family.

A younger, eight year old, version of Cody was running right behind him, he was wearing a red shirt and brown shorts. He was running without shoes on his feet.

Two girls that were both six years old were running right behind Cody and Katashi. The girl's names were Crystal and Sandy, and they both have short red hair that reached to their shoulders. Crystal's eyes were amber brown, while Sandy's eyes were a grayish brown. Sandy was wearing a blue jumper over a white shirt, and on her feet were black sandals.

Crystal was wearing a sleeveless shirt and green shorts, her feet were also bare. Crystal and Sandy were twins with different personalities.

Cody, with his brother and two sisters, ran around the corner in a joyful laughter. Tailor ran after them until he stopped in his steps, for there in front of him was his mother, Mizuki.

"M-mother" Tailor stammered with surprise. "Hi"

"I thought I heard shouting out here, so I came to see if you were hurting one of your siblings again." Mizuki said with a stern look on her face as she looks at her oldest son.

"I was only chasing them, for Cody and his trio were in my stuff again." Tailor said in anger as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"We were bored" Cody said from behind his mother's leg. "We didn't know what to do; we were going to ask you if you wanted to play with us."

"Yeah!" shouted Katashi, Sandy, and Crystal as they pepped out from behind their mother's legs as well.

"Well you guys didn't have to look through my privet stuff!" growled Tailor as he glares at his younger siblings "Like my baseball cards for one and also my comic books. But the most important thing you guys shouldn't touch is my studies on being a Toujinshi!"

"Why do you want to be a Toujinshi?" asked Katashi with a confused look on his face.

"Someone has to keep the demons under control" Tailor said in a proud voice as he smirks at his younger brother.

"Sounds like hard work to me" Crystal said as she looks at her twin.

"Ditto" Sandy said with a nod of her head.

"Ditto, where?!" asked Cody with a confused look on his face.

"I don't see any" Katashi said in a joking matter.

Soon the four siblings and Mizuki were laughing at Cody's joke. Tailor glares at them for he didn't see anything funny about that.

"Laugh while you can guys" Tailor growled as he turns his back on them. "But being a Toujinshi takes a lot of skill and discipline, and if I'm lucky I'll be making my contract with one of the strongest Shikigami. The Shikigami that I'm talking about is the one that dad used, his name is Rangetsu."

"Rangetsu?" asked Crystal with a confused look on her face.

"I've heard of him" Katashi said. "My father told me that Rangetsu was one of the byakko from autumn equinox family. He's a black tiger with white stripes, and he's really tall but a good warrior. Byakko are one of the most loyalists Shikigami to have when making a contract."

"Um…how big is he" Sandy said with a worried as she looks over at her second older brother.

Katashi though for a moment before answering Sandy's question. "Taller than any normal human would be."

"That big?" asked Cody in a worried voice then looks up at his mother "Mom? have you ever seen Rangetsu before?"

"Once my dear" Mizuki said with a smile on her face. "But don't worry Cody, like your brother said Rangetsu is one of the most loyalists of the Byakko."

"I still don't want to meet him, if he's a giant then no thank you" Cody said with a shake of his head.

"We don't want to meet him ether!" shouted Crystal and Sandy as they hugged their mother's leg.

"It's alright my dears" Mizuki said with a kind smile on her face as she leans down to meet eye to eye with her children. "Besides you all aren't ready yet to become Toujinshi, when you are all older then you'll meet up with your own Shikigami."

"I hope I get a cute Shikigami" Sandy said with a big smile on her face.

"I hope I get a high flying Shikigami" Crystal said as she spreads her arms out wide.

"I don't care what Shikigami I'll get, but I hope I can become strong enough to show him that I'm a good fighter." Katashi said with a weak smile on his face.

"I'm sure that you and the Shikigami you will be contracted with will help you." A voice said from behind the mother and the siblings.

Crystal was the first one to turn around to face who had spoken to them from behind, and smiled as she saw who it was.

"Dad!" she shouted as she ran towards her father, Yuuma.

Yuuma smiled as he picks up Crystal in his arms and swung her around in the air. Cody, Katashi, and Sandy ran over to their dad with smiles on their faces. Mizuki smiled as well as she stood up and walked over to them.

Tailor was disgusted by the sight in front of him. How could people stand this mushy sight in front of them? He thought as he glares at his family.

"Have you all been good while I was gone?" asked Yuuma with a smile on his face as he looks at his family.

"They were in my stuff again" Tailor muttered as he turns his head way from the family.

"Is this true?" asked Yuuma again as he gave his children a playful glare on his face.

"We were bored Dad" Cody said with a pout on his face.

"We had nothing to do all day" Crystal said from Yuuma's arms.

"If that's all, then how about you all start practicing you're skills on baseball." Yuuma suggested with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, lets do that!" cheered Crystal as she was set by down on the ground.

"I'll go look for some baseballs, Cody you go get the bat" Katashi said with a huge smile.

"You got it!" shouted Cody as he ran to get his baseball bat from his room.

Cody came to his room and started rummaging through his closet. He couldn't find his baseball bat, and that frustrated him.

"Where could that stupid bat be?" Cody asked himself as he looks further in his closet.

Just then he heard metal hitting the floor and he turns. Cody smiles as he saw his baseball bat lying on the floor.

"There you are" Cody said with a playful glare. "You're coming with me, weather you like it or not."

Without Cody even knowing about it, a white tipped tail had suddenly vanished behind Cody's door. Cody grabs his Baseball bat and ran out of his room, but stops for a moment when he felt like he was being watched. Cody looks down the hall to his left, than to his right but saw nothing at all.

"Must have been my imagination" Cody said with a shrug of his shoulders.

He soon ran outside to meet up with his siblings.

Cody was the one to pitch first with Katashi getting ready to bat. Crystal and Sandy were sitting on the sidelines as they watched their brothers.

"The bases are loaded" Crystal said as she pretended to be an announcer. "Can Katashi make the winning hit for his team?"

"Only time will tell Crystal" Sandy said as she pretended to be an announcer as well.

Cody got ready to pitch his mighty curveball and soon throws it right at Katashi. Katashi smirk as he saw the ball coming right at him, and he swings his bat right at the ball. The ball flew high into the air and over the tree tops.

"Wow" Cody said in amazement as he saw how far the ball went.

"Nice hit" Crystal said with a stunned look on her face.

"I wonder how far that ball went?" questioned Sandy as she lifted her hand to block out the sun.

"Let's go find it" Katashi said as he drops the bat, and ran off in the direction the ball went to.

Cody and his sisters followed their brother, for they wanted to know where the ball went as well.

They soon came to a water fall with a shrine gate in front of it. The four siblings were looking every inch of the place.

"Where is it?" asked Crystal as she steps on one of the rocks that were in the water.

"I don't know" Katashi said as he looks around in the water. "But we have to keep looking, that was the only ball we have."

"It's not in the trees!" called Cody from within one of the tree's branches.

"It's not on the ground ether" Sandy said as she was looking around on the ground.

"It's not in the water ether" Katashi said as he steps out from the water, and onto dry ground. "I hope we didn't lose it."

"And if we did?" asked Sandy with a sad look on her face.

"Then we'll just have to get another baseball, that's all" Cody said as he climbs down from the tree.

"Uh…guys!" called Crystal from one of the stone on the water. "You might want to take a look at this!"

Cody, with his brother and sister, came running up to Crystal.

"What's up?" Cody asked as he came up to his sister's side.

"Look" Crystal said as she points to the waterfall.

Cody and the others looked to where she was pointing, and gasped with shock. The waterfall was running down some invisible force, and right behind it was a cave.

"What in the world!?" cried Sandy as she stared with wide eyes.

"Now that's something you can't see every day" Katashi said with a shocked look on his face.

"I didn't even know that there was a cave right behind that water fall." Cody said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I think that we should just leave" Sandy said with a nerves smile on her face.

"Oh, come on Sandy" Cody said with a smile of encouragement. "This could be a great adventure, so let's go."

"Alright" Katashi said with a shrug and followed his brother into the cave.

"Wait up!" shouted Crystal as she follows her brothers into the cave, with Sandy following right behind her.

The siblings walked throw the cave for an hour until the came to a small shrine. But they quickly hid behind some rocks as they saw someone at the shrine.

"Who's he?" asked Crystal in a whisper.

"I don't know" Katashi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He must be a burglar" Cody said.

"If he is what does he want?" asked Sandy with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know" Crystal said in a scared voice. "But I think we should hurry back to the house, and tell mom what we saw."

"Okay" Cody said with a nod. "Let's go."

"I don't think so brother." A voice said from behind Cody and his siblings.

Cody and the others quickly turned around and saw Tailor. Tailor was glaring at them with anger, and in his hands he held a black Drive with green patterns on it.

"Tailor" Cody, Katashi, Crystal, and Sandy sighed with relief. "It's only you; we thought you were a burglar or something like that."

"What were you doing in here?" asked Crystal as she and the others stood up.

"That's none of you're business" Tailor said as he walks past them and out towards the entrants. "And you twerps aren't supposed to be here ether."

"We were looking for our baseball, and we couldn't find it" Cody said with a small smile on his face. "And when we saw this cave, we decided to explore it. We weren't going to harm any thing in here, really."

"Whatever." Tailor said in a bored, as they came to the entrants of the cave "Just don't tell mom and dad about what I was doing in there."

"How come?" asked the four siblings with confused looks on their faces.

"It's nothing that you brats should know about." Tailor said as he stops at the entrants then turns to them. "Maybe I should just trap you guys in this cave instead."

"What…are you talking about?" asked Cody in a worried tone in his voice.

"From the look of you kiddies, you all look like you could babble about something. And I don't like tattle-tellers, so it's best that you all just disappear."

With that said, Tailor held up a card and it disappeared in a red light. Just then the cave started to shake with rocks falling from the ceiling. Cody and the others got scared as they saw the rocks falling down on them.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Cody as he ran at his older brother.

"Making sure that you and you're siblings, are crushed under the rocks of this cave." Tailor said as he slaps his left hand across Cody's face.

Cody hits the ground with pain in his cheek, tears started to flow from his eyes. Katashi quickly ran over to his brother, and quickly pulls in out of the way from a falling boulder. Tailor smirks as he turns his back on his crying siblings, but before he could leave something started to burning his right hand. Tailor suddenly shouts out in pain, and throws away the thing that was burning his hand.

What Tailor threw away was the black Drive, it was glowing a bright red. Cody had seen what happened, and quickly grabs the Drive. He quickly ran after his brother and sisters into the cave, before the rocks covered the entrants.

The cave was completely dark, and Cody couldn't see anything.

"Katashi, Crystal, Sandy!" he called out into the darkness "Are you guys okay!?"

"Yeah, we're fine!" shouted Katashi in front of Cody "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah" Cody said as he slowly walks towards Katashi. "Just keep talking and I'll come to you."

"Marco!" shouted Crystal from within the darkness.

"Not helping!" shouted Sandy in anger.

Cody slowly walks in the dark, with his left hand out in front of him. He felt another hand touch his along with a few others. Cody smile with relief as he felt all of his siblings hands touch his.

"Thank god that you guys are alright" Cody said in a whisper.

"Us too" Crystal said with a sob of joy.

"But what now?" asked Sandy in a scared voice. "The entrants blocked, and we don't know how long we might have air; any ideas?"

"We can try digging our way out" Katashi said as he slowly moves away from the group.

He came to rock barrier and slowly started to dig. Cody and his sisters came up to help their brother. They dug for hours and hours until they were exhausted and tired.

"We're never going to get out of her" sobbed Crystal as she sat on the floor.

Katashi sat down at his sister's side, and cuddled her along with Sandy. Cody felt tears coming down his face as well, but he quickly wipes them away.

'_I have to be strong_' he thought as he started digging again but stops as he felt his hands hurting. '_But how can I get us out of here, when there's so much rock in front of us?_'

Just then he remembered the Drive in his right hand. Cody walks a little ways as he got ready to call on the Shikigami that can help them.

"Cody, what are you doing?" asked Katashi as he heard his brother walk in front of him.

"I'm going to call on a Shikigami" Cody said. "It might be the only way to get us out of here."

"But you don't know any 'IN', and even if you could we still don't know what type of Shikigami you'll get." Katashi said in a quiet voice.

"I know" Cody said with a nod of his head. "But it's the only way."

Cody closes his eyes and slowly moves the Drive in the direction he wants it to go. Soon Cody disappears behind a shoji, with another shoji appearing in front of him. Cody opens his eyes and saw the shadow of the Shikigami he had summoned.

Cody gulps as he saw how tall the shadow figure was. The shadow turns its head towards Cody, with its eyes glowing red.

"Who has summoned Rangetsu of the Byakko?" the shadow asked as he glares at Cody.

'_Rangetsu…oh boy_' Cody thought as he got scared but soon shakes it off.

"I, Cody, am the one that summoned you!" he shouted as he stood strait and proud.

"You're the one that summoned me!?" questioned Rangetsu as he raised an eyebrow at Cody. "You don't look strong to me."

Cody looks down at the ground "I know." He said with a groan "But I summoned you because I need you're help."

"And what is this help?" asked Rangetsu as he glares at Cody.

"Well…my siblings and I are stuck in this cave, because our brother didn't want us to tell our parents about what had happened in the cave. I just don't know why he tried to kill us."

"You're older brother is nothing but a thief!" roared Rangetsu in anger.

Cody flinches at the angry voice of Rangetsu, but quickly sucks in his courage again.

"Rangetsu of the Byakko" Cody said as he looks up at the shadow. "Please, I need your help in freeing my brother and sisters from the cave. I know that this contract isn't to you're liking, but I really want to save my brother and sisters."

Rangetsu looks Cody in the eye and smirks "If that is you're contract then so be it. Call out my name, son of Yuuma, for I am the Rangetsu the Byakko of trust!"

"Byakko no Rangetsu, I form a contract with you!" shouted Cody with determination in his voice.

The shoji opened to revile the black tiger, Rangetsu, as he let's out a roar. Katashi and his sisters heard the roar, and got scared or nerves. Rangetsu took a step near the rock wall and looks at his with a smirk.

Cody felt a move come into his mind and without hesitation he slashes the Drive.

"Da-Kan-Shin-Rin!" yelled Cody in a powerful voice.

"Ultimate kill!" growled Rangetsu as he balls his left hand into a fist "Blasting Fang Holes!"

Rangetsu's arm became a blur as it punches the rock wall. Rangetsu soon stops and everything became quiet, than without warning the rock wall exploded into tiny pieces. Cody, Katashi, Sandy, and Crystal covered their eyes from the dust and dirt that flew at them. They slowly opened their eyes and saw the sun shining in front of them.

"Sun light" Katashi said as he walked towards the entrants.

"We're finally out!" shouted Crystal as she ran out ahead of everyone.

Sandy followed her sister along with Katashi; Cody was a little blinded by the light but slowly got use to it. Cody was glad that they all got out of the cave alive, and it was all thanks to Rangetsu.

Cody turns to the black tiger and bows to him. "Thank you for your help Rangetsu."

Rangetsu looks at Cody for a moment before leaning down to his height. Cody was taken by surprise as Rangetsu ruffled his hair, Cody blushes a little but smiles. Tailor had never comfort him when he was sad, or ruffle his hair. Rangetsu may have been scary at first glance, but now Cody felt relived to have met and made a contract with him.

Back to the present

"Cody? Cody!"

Cody suddenly snaps out of his trance as he heard his name being called. Kida and the others were looking at him will worry looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" asked Kate as she walks up to him.

"Uh…yeah" Cody said as he shook out of his daze. "I was just thinking that's all."

"If that's all then snap out of it!" Daisuke said as he glares at Cody "The game is coming up tomorrow, and we need to practice, practice, practice, you got that?"

"Yeah" Cody said with a nod of his head. "Any way, let's get back to the game."

"Okay, okay here's the drill" Ryan said as he held the ball in his hands. "Its boys against girls, since we have three girls and boys then that will make it even."

"I don't think its fare" Daisuke said as he grabs the ball from Ryan. "For after all, we boys are a lot better at playing ball then girls are. But don't worry Kida, we'll take it easy on ya."

"Sorry to disappoint you Daisuke" Kate said as she walks up to him. Without warning Kate grabs the ball from Daisuke, and ran down the court.

"But we don't want you to take it easy!" shouted Kate as she dodges around Ryan and passes the ball to Kida.

"Hey! No fare!" shouted Daisuke as he ran after Kida, who has the ball.

Kogenta smirks at how Daisuke had been tricked, with Satoshi laughing at his Toujinshi. Rangetsu watches Cody with a smirk of his own.

Rangetsu knew that Cody was remembering the day they met. And he made a promise to Cody's father that he will protect Cody, no matter what.

Chapter preview

Who was it that had called on me, White Hunter the half breed? What, you want my help in protecting you're friends? Then let me at that guy and his Shikigami!

Next time: Summon me forth! White Hunter the Half Breed!

Slice the 'IN', that is our power!


	11. Summon me forth! White Hunter the half

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

Summon me forth! White Hunter the half breed!

Tonight was the game, and Kida's team was one point away from wining this game. So far Kida's team was a head of the Blue Jays by 54 to 47.

Daisuke was running down the court as he dodged around people. Kate was at the hoop, along with Kida as they got ready to make their final shot.

Just then Daisuke was blocked by one of the Blue-Jay members of the team.

"Daisuke, I'm open!" shouted Ryan from Daisuke's left.

Daisuke past the ball to Ryan with Ryan catching the ball and quickly ran down the court to Kida and Kate. One of the Blue-Jays tried to steal the ball way from Ryan, but Ryan quickly dodged around the Blue Jay team member.

"Kate!" he shouted as he tossed the ball to his team mate.

Kate grabbed the ball and quickly throws the ball over to Kida. Kida soon shot towards the basket, with one great leap Kida slammed the basketball into the net. The crowed cheered as they saw the score of the Wildcats was 57.

The game was over, the Wildcats have won. Kida couldn't help herself as she went into cartwheels before she along with her team mates started to shout and cheer along with the crowed. Kida soon came up to her team, and started shouted out their team cheer.

"What team are we!" she shouted in pride.

"Wildcats!" shouted Cody and the team in excitement.

"Wildcats!" shouted Kida as she pumped her fist up in the air.

"Get you're head in the game!" shouted her team as they too raised their fist's up in the air.

Kida and her team soon went into their locker rooms as they changed into their regular cloths. Once Kida finished getting her vest over her shoulders, she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the room.

Kida felt like having a winning celebration with her friends at her house.

"That was our best game ever!" exclaimed Kida with a big smile on her face.

"If you're not careful, then your head might explode" Kogenta said as he appeared on top of Kida's head.

"C'mon Kogenta, this was our first victory in the season." Kida said as she gave Kogenta a pouting look.

"I know, I know but make sure that you don't become too cocky" Kogenta chuckled as a smirk spread out across his face.

"Deal" Kida said before she saw Rose and Mike talking to their parents.

Rose was looking at the ground with a sad look while Mike was glaring up at his father.

Rose and Mike were brother and sister and they were both twelve years old. They didn't get along with their family very well ever since they were little.

Rose had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink short sleeve T-shirt, with a blue rim around the collar, blue jean with a belt loop right at her side, and white runners.

Mike had short black hair and brown eyes like his sister. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with a yellow strip around his stomach, black pants, and green runners.

"What kind of game was that?!" shouted Mike and Rose's father as he glared down at them. "You two didn't even make a shot, but you two only past the ball to you're team mates!"

Mike didn't like what his father was getting and soon shouted right back at his father. "Well I like to see you doing better! I never really wanted to be on this stupid basketball team!"

"Don't talk back to me like that mister!" blasted Mike's dad as he raised his hand to slap his son.

Kida quickly ran up to them and stood between Mike and his father. Mike's father stopped in his tracks when he saw Kida standing in his way.

"Stand aside little girl" Mike's father said dangerously as he glared down at Kida.

"You yelling at your son like that" Kida said as she stared straight into the adult's eyes. "Mike and Rose did their best, and you should at lest give them encouragement. What kind of parent would yell at their children like that?"

Mike's father was taken back by Kida's words. He didn't know what words to counter with and sighed in defeat. Mike and Rose were surprised that Kida had come by and told their dad off. That was something only an adult would do in a situation like this. Mike's and Rose's mother looked at Kida for a moment then smiled at her.

"You're the team captain, aren't you?" she asked as she leaned down to Kida's height.

"Yeah, I am" Kida said as she looked at Rose's and Mike's mother. "Rose and her brother Mike are part of my team. My name is Kida by the way, and I'm the team leader, and it is my job to make sure that my team mates never get hurt."

Mike's and Rose's mother smiled at Kida and held out her hand. "My name is Hoshi, and the old grump here is my husband, Rick."

"It's nice to meet you" Kida said as she shook hands with Hoshi.

Mike blinked his eyes in a surprised at what he saw before him while Rose just huffs in jealousy.

"Kida, I was wondering" Hoshi said as she stood up. "My son and daughter don't have very many friends at this school. For you see, my daughter Rose would rather fight people than become friends with them. And Mike is more of a lone wolf, for he tends to keep to himself sometimes."

"Well if that's the case" Kida said as she looked at Mike and Rose with a smile. "Why not let you're son and daughter come over to my house tonight. I was planning on having a team celebration with some of my friends. How does that sound to you guys?"

Rose was surprised and looked over at her twin brother. Mike shrugged his shoulders at his sister, and Rose looked back at Kida with a small smile on her face.

"I…guess we could come over, as long as there's no alcohol or anything" Rose said with as she scratched the back of her head.

"Don't worry Rose. My friends and I don't do drugs." Kida said as she waved her hand. "We're going to have pizza and pop for a celebration, of our wildcat team."

"Then I looks like I have to order extra pizzas then" a voice said behind Kida.

Kida was a little surprised by the voice behind her, but she soon turned around and hugged her father around the waist. Riku smiled as he pat his daughter on the head.

"You must be her father, am I right?" asked Hoshi with a smile on her face.

"Yes I am" Riku said with a nod as he looked up a Hoshi.

"So how long do you intend to have your daughter keep our children at her house?" asked Rick as he gave Riku a suspicious look.

"You can pick them up at around eleven" Kida said as she answered Rick's question.

"Kida, don't talk too much to strangers" Momo said as she walked up to them.

"Sorry mom" Kida said.

"I hope our children won't be too much trouble." Hoshi said as she placed her left hand on the side of her face.

"Mother!" shouted Rose and Mike as they blushed with embarrassment.

"Stop mothering them Hoshi" Rick said, as he looked at his wife with embarrassment as well.

"Now that that's over, let's get going to my house" Kida said with a smile.

Rose and Mike couldn't help but smile as well for something about Kida made them feel like they could…trust her some how.

Kida's house

Kida and her team were having a good time with one another, and just as Kida promised. They were eating pizza and drinking soda, and Rose would always make a conversation with Kate, or Cody. Mike would tell a funny story to Kai, and they would go into fits of laughter. Kida, Daisuke, Ryan and Samantha were making a funny conversation, and when the others caught on what they were saying they would laugh as well.

"Man, this is one heck of a party Kida" Daisuke said with a huge smile on his face.

"You said it" agreed Cody with a nod of his head.

"Kida" Momo said as she walked into the room. "Me and you're father have to go out for a while, for we're out of milk. Do you think you'll be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine" Kida said with a smile. "Besides I'm not really alone, I have my team with me."

"That's good" Momo said as she leaned down and kissed her daughter on the head. "Now you all be good while we're gone."

"Okay" Kida and the gang together.

After that Kida's parents went out the door. The room was quiet for a moment before Kida, and the gang went back into their conversation.

Just then Kida felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around too see Kai standing behind her.

"What's up?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I need to talk to you for a minute" Kai said in a whisper.

"Okay" Kida said as she stood up and followed Kai out of the room, and outside into the front yard.

Once outside Kai closed the door, and sat down on the porch. Kida stood in front of him as she waited for him to talk.

"So…what do want to talk about?" asked Kida as she stared hard at Kai.

Kai took a deep breath then sighed then looked up at Kida with a serious look within his eyes.

"Kida" He said as he stood up and stuck his hands into his pockets. "I've know that you were a Toujinshi for a while now. I was also sent to keep an eye on you by my father."

Kida was surprised when Kai said this and asked the first this that came out of her mouth. "Are you also a Toujinshi Kai?"

"Yes" Kai said as he pulled out a blue Drive with red patterns on it. "This Drive use to belong to another Toujinshi, but he decided to give it to me for some reason."

"I had a feeling that you were different kid" Kogenta said as he appeared beside Kida. "But why didn't you revile yourself right when you met up with Kida, and her friends."

"You could say that I was keeping a low profile." Kai said as he scratched the back of his head. "But besides that, I think that you should also let Rose and Mike know that you and you're friends that you're Toujinshi."

"How come?" asked Kida as she looked at Kai with a confused look on her face, "And why is it so important to let Rose, and her brother know about us being Toujinshi?"

"Because you're destiny is tied to them as well." Kai said in a quiet voice before he lifted his finger up to his lips.

Kida understood the gesture and kept quiet.

Kai slowly walks towards the shoji door and opened it. Without warning, Daisuke and the gang fell down on the porch. Kida giggled when she saw her team members in a dog pile.

Daisuke was on the bottom of the pile, along with Cody. Mike was on top of them, along with Rose and Kate. And Samantha was on the very top of the pile with a small smile on her face.

"Hi Kida" Samantha and the gang said.

"So you were eavesdropping on use, huh?" asked Kogenta with a smirk on his face.

"It was his idea!" Cody and Daisuke said as they pointed their fingers at each other.

"Never mind that!" shouted Mike before an argument could take place. "You guy's have got some explaining to do."

"Well, long story short" Cody said as he looked up at Mike and Rose. "We're kids that control these creatures, known as Shikigami. And we're fighting against my brother that wants to kill the Head of the Ten-Ryuu, and not only that but he wants to control the world as well."

"And how in the world are me, and my brother tied to this?" asked Rose as she glared at Kai.

"My father had told me of this powerful force that's hidden within the Fukumaden." Kai said as he holds up a Toujin-fu card. "And since the shrine of the Ten-Ryuu was burned down. We have to go to the Fukumaden a different way."

"Any thing we should know about this Fukumaden place?" asked Samantha as she and the others got off of each other.

"There are lots of demons in the Fukumaden." Kai as he started to give information about the Fukumaden. "It's also very dangerous to venture in there and be careful when you use you're chi energy, for it drains much quicker there."

"Wow, then that Fukumaden place must be really big." Ryan said with an amazed look on his face.

"And it also sounds scary" Samantha said in a tiny voice.

"But what is this powerful force?" asked Cody was a confused look on his face.

"You'll know once you have seen it" Kai said as he summons forth a shoji door.

The shoji doors opened and Kai started to walk towards the opening. Kida looked at her team and nodded her head. Soon both Kida and her friends walked right through the doors that will take them into a different world.

Fukumaden

When Kida and the other's first stepped into the Fukumaden, they were surprised to see a huge watery landscape laid out in front of them. A few rocks hovered in the air with mountains rising up into the sky. Waterfalls were doted everywhere as with some shrine gates sitting on top of the floating rocks.

"Wow" Daisuke said as he saw the land in front of him. "This place is really amazing."

"You can say that again" Mike said with his mouth gaped wide open.

"Breath taking" Rose said with a sigh.

"And wet" Ryan said as he was the only one standing next to one of the waterfalls that was splashing water on to him.

"I wish I brought my art book with me." Kate said as she looked left to right.

"Kogenta, have you been here before?" asked Kida as she stared at the scene before her.

"Yeah" Kogenta said with a nod of his head, as he appeared at his Toujinshi's side. "But that was when I was with Riku, and as Kai said. This place as lots of demons, so keep your eyes wide open."

"Got it" Kida said with a nod as she looked at her Shikigami.

"So Kai you said that there was a powerful force here, what is it exactly?" asked Cody as he looked over at the Fifteen year old boy.

"This force can only be handled by the most skilled Toujinshi." Kai said as he started leading the group to one of the caves that was behind a large water fall. "It was a Shikigami that has been used throughout the ages by many Toujinshi. It was said that this Shikigami was stronger then a thousand Shikigami combined. It was also said that this Shikigami had possessed many of its Toujinshi, and forced them to summon it into its Daikoujin form."

"Daikoujin?" asked Daisuke with a confused look on his face.

"It is the most power form a Shikigami can take." Kai said as he answered Daisuke's question.

"Then teach me how to bring it forth, for it would so totally give that Tailor guy a run for his money." Daisuke said with a smirk on his face as he pumped his fists in front of his face.

"I wouldn't get too friendly with that idea kid" Rangetsu said as he appeared at Cody's side. "Our Daikoujin form may be powerful, but it is also uncontrollable."

"Is it really that powerful?" asked Kate with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah but don't worry" Kogenta said with a smirk on his face. "Only the most skilled Toujinshi can call on our giant god forms."

"That makes me fell a lot better" Kate said in a sarcastic voice.

"The Shikigami is also a half breed." Kai said as he continued to explain. "She is half Byakko and half Soka."

"Wait a minute" Satoshi said as he appeared at Daisuke's side. "You don't mean…White Hunter the terror do you?"

"Yes" Kai said with a nod of his head. "White Hunter was one of the most terrifying Shikigami that ever existed, and is to never be set freed. Those who hear her calling will instantly fall under her evil spell."

"But…why would she do that?" asked Rose with a confused look on her face.

"Who knows" Kai said as they came to a huge rock with a shrine rope around it. "All I know is that we must protect her resting place from our enemies, and you all know who I'm talking about."

"My brother and his lackeys" Cody said with an angry look as he gripped his right hand into a fist.

"Then let make sure that bastard, Tailor, doesn't get his hands on this Shikigami." Ryan said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

They soon entered a large chamber where its walls are as smooth as glass. In the middle of the room was a large bolder with and ancient rope tied around it. On the rocks surface were many written words that the group could not decipher. Kai walked up to the stone bolder before he was standing right in front of it.

"I've also brought you here to help me contain the seal that is on this rock." Kai said as he touched the surface of the rock seal. "For it has been weakened after so many years, and if it's not seal now then White Hunter will be free once again."

"And will try to find a Toujinshi to posses, and destroy the world." Satoshi said in a grim voice.

"So, what do we have to do?" asked Kida as she, Cody, and Daisuke walked up to Kai.

"We have to restore the power to the seal, and once that's done we can leave." Kai said as he held up one of his own Toujin-Fu cards.

Kida grabbed her own, along with Cody and Daisuke, and they all stood around the seal. Soon all four of them threw their Toujin-Fu at the seal. Kida's and Daisuke's cards glowed in a blue light, Cody's glowed in a red light, and Kai's glowed in the same light blue light as Kida's and Daisuke's cards.

Soon the cards started to circle around the seal. Samantha and the others watched from safe distance. Suddenly Samantha heard a voice in her head.

"_You all are sealing me away again?_" asked the voice inside Samantha's head. "_That's fine with me, for I do not want to face the world ever again. I am nothing but a monster of death, and I do not want to meet any more power hungry Toujinshi._"

Samantha felt faint for a moment, but caught herself before she fell.

"I hope they finish this up soon." Mike mumbled as he looked around the cave. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Quit complaining Mike." Rose said as she gave her brother a deadpan look. "There's nothing to be scared here."

"I think you should be scared." A voice said from behind the group.

Before the group could look behind them a jewel chain came straight towards them. Samantha and the gang got out of the way. The chain traveled straight towards Kida and the other Toujinshi.

"Kida!" shouted Kogenta when he saw coming towards his partner.

Kida gasped "Look out!" she shouted.

She and the others quickly jumped away from what they were doing. The chain soon hits the boulder, and the seal was broken.

Samantha heard a howl of anguish within her head.

"The seal!" shouted Daisuke as he saw what had happened.

"Is now broken." The same voice finished from behind them.

Kida and the others quickly looked towards the intruder. They saw five Toujinshi, and one of the Toujinshi was none other than Tailor.

"Oh, great" Daisuke said as he got up. "More trouble."

"Don't you ever learn the words 'give up'!?" growled Cody as he grabbed his Drive.

"I'm afraid not, little brother." Tailor said with a smirk.

"But it was nice of you to show us where the seal to the ultimate power is." A girl said beside Tailor.

The girl had black hair and blue eyes the showed mischief in them. She was wearing a blue shirt and a white skirt. On her feet were pure red high heel boots. The girl looked to be about 16 years old along with Tailor.

In front of the girl was a cat woman Persian. In the cat woman's hands was the same chain that had destroyed the seal.

An older man stood on Tailor's right side. The man looked to be about 20 years old. The man had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a bright red sweeter, brown pants and black boots.

Another man that was at the age of 17 stood next to the older man. He had black hair with white streaks in it, and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans and black runners.

A 15 year old woman stood next to the 17 boy. She had long light brown hair that was tied into a pony tail, and her eyes were a cloudy gray. She was wearing a white shirt with pink sleeves, green shorts, and red shoes.

"Looks like you brought some reinforcements this time." Daisuke said as he lifted his drive up in front of him.

"These are my comrades." Tailor said with a smirk. "Allow me to introduce them to you to them. The girl that is using Ruri of the Houjou is Izumi. She's also my girl friend I met before she became a Toujinshi.

"The old man over there is Teto."

"I'm not that old man." Teto said with a smirk on his face as he gave Tailor a friendly glare.

"My apology's then. The boy with the white streaks is Kurt, and the girl next to him is Kim. These are my gang and we shall take the power for ourselves."

"No way Tailor!" shouted Cody as he, Kida, Daisuke, and Kai stood in front of the broken seal.

"If you want it, then you'll have to get through us first!" exclaimed Kida as she held up her drive.

"You're out numbered you know?" Teto said with a smirk on his face.

"Number's don't matter." Kai said as he pulled out his drive. "We will not fall to you Chi-ryuu!"

"Then suffer in you're defeat!" shouted Kurt as he pulled out an aqua blue drive with black stripes on it.

Hoshi held up a hot pink drive with light pick patterns on it. Teto held up a gray drive with green stripes on it, and Kim held out a light purple Drive with dark blue patterns on it.

"Shikigami!" shouted Kida, Cody, Daisuke, Kai, Teto, Kurt, Kim as they turned their drives towards their right eye. "God Descend!"

"Byakko no Kogenta, Byakko no Rangetsu, Satoshi no Raion, Seiryu no Kibachiyo, Aogane no Juuzou, Kanro no Kuradayuu, Shusui no Elektere-Has descended!"

Kida's, Daisuke's, Cody's, and Kai's Shikigami appeared in front of them. Kai's Shikigami was a blue dragon holding a pike in his right hand.

"Never thought I see you again," said Kogenta with a smirk on his face.

"You know me." Kibachiyo said with a smirk. "You can never keep a good Shikigami down."

"I hate to brake up this reunion but we have a fight on our hands here." Cody said as he got ready to fight.

"So you do little brother." Tailor said as he snapped his fingers to summon Karachi.

Kida's group and Tailor's group stared each other down. Tailor's group made the first move where Teto moved his drive for Juuzou's attack.

"Ultimate attack!" shouted Juuzou as he pointed his crossbow at Kogenta and the other Shikigami "Arrow of light shot!"

Several arrows flew straight at Kogenta and the others. Daisuke quickly swung his drive.

"Shin-Ri-Shin-Ri!" he shouted as he summoned Satoshi's attack.

"Ultimate attack!" shouted Satoshi as he formed a few hand signs "Divine barrier of the gods!"

A barrier appeared around the group with the arrow hitting against it. That was the start for the battle to begin, and Kida quickly cut the IN for Kogenta's sword Kotetsu. Soon all of the Shikigami were clashing with one another.

Samantha, Kate, Rose, Ryan, and Mike were hiding behind some boulders as they watched the battle taking place in front of them.

"Now this is one battle I don't want to be mix up in." Ryan said with a nerves smile on his face.

"But what in the world do those people want?" asked Rose with a frown on her face.

"They want to take the power of the Shikigami." Kate said as she glared at Tailor's group. "We have to make sure they don't get it."

Samantha looked towards the seal that once held back the evil Shikigami, White Hunter and she suddenly saw Teto walking towards the seal.

'_It's a diversion!_' shouted Samantha in her mind and quickly ran out of her hiding place.

Teto searched through the pile of rocks as he tried to find the Drive of White Hunter. Samantha ran right at him and knocked him away from the pile of rock. The two of them rolled around on the ground for a moment before Teto pushed Samantha off of him. Samantha was slammed against the wall of the cavern.

Teto slowly stood up with a glare on his face. "How dare you push me around you insolent worm, just who do you think you are!?"

Samantha slowly sat up as she glared back at Teto. "My name is Samantha, and I will not let you take the power of destruction!"

"And what can you do about it?" asked Teto with a smirk on his face.

Before Samantha could stand up an arrow was pointed at her. Juuzou had withdrawn from the battle at his Toujinshi's command.

Kida looked over at Samantha and gasped when she saw her friend's life in danger. Kai, Daisuke, and Cody also stopped what they were doing as they was Juuzou pointing his crossbow at Samantha.

Teto looked at Kida's group with a smirk. "I suggest you stop or else this girl's life will end, quickly."

"Why you…" started Satoshi but was cut off as Ruri wrapped her chain around his throat.

"Be careful that you don't chock." She teased with a smirk.

Kogenta was against the wall with Elektere trident near his throat. Rangetsu was bound to the wall by Karachi's charms. Kibachiyo and Kuradayuu were pushing their weight against each other's weapon as they glared into each others eyes. Samantha was scared, for she knew that her life was about to end right here and there.

Teto looks at Samantha with a cold look on his face "Any last words, little girl?"

No words came out of Samantha's mouth as she looked at the arrow that was in front of her. Just then a bright light emanated from underneath the pile of rocks. A small ball of light slowly floated out from the rubble and into the air.

Everyone froze as they looked at the ball of light.

"No" whispered Kai with shock as he watched the ball float over towards Teto and Samantha.

Teto smirked as he raised his hand to grab the ball of light, but in one swift movement the ball of light shot around the boy's hand and quickly shot right towards Samantha who held her right hand up in front of her face. The light suddenly engulfed her with Kida and the other's shouting out her name.

Samantha slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a world with shoji's flying every where. Just then one of the Shoji's stopped right in front of her with a shadow appearing behind it. Samantha knew who this was in an instant. It was the evil Shikigami, White Hunter.

"Was it you?" the voice of White Hunter asked from behind the Shoji. "Were you the one who summoned the half breed White Hunter?"

"N-no…" Samantha said in a small voice. "I haven't summoned you…because I…uh."

"Even though you have not grabbed my Drive, you were somehow able to call on me through you thoughts." White Hunter said as she explained this to Samantha. "Now I have a question to ask you before we make our contract. What is it that you most desire? Is it power or destruction that you want?"

Samantha was confused by those questions but she had to give White Hunter an answer. "I-I want…I want to help my friends in their fight against Cody's brother, and protect them."

White Hunter's eyes flashed green as she stared at Samantha for a moment. She stood tall in front of Samantha with her arms crossed over her chest.

"If that is you're contract, then so be it." She said "Call out my name young one, that's White Hunter the half breed."

"White Hunter?" asked Samantha in a quiet voice.

"I can't hear you" White Hunter sung in a teasing way.

Samantha gulped then took a deep breath. "White Hunter, I make a contract with you!"

White Hunter looked at Samantha with a smirk. "You called on me very well…I accept you're contract!"

White Hunter suddenly jumped away from Samantha and the shoji door. She soon ran past a few pillars of rock before flying past a few shoji's where she was cocooned in a silver sphere.

A white claw hand broke through the sphere along with another one. Two paw feet broke out of the sphere as well, with two golden ankle bands attached them. Soon White Hunter's whole body appeared with the sphere disappearing in a bright light.

White Hunter was wearing a dark blue gee with roan red linings on the right sleeve and hem. One of the sleeves of gee was ripped off near the base of her shoulder. A tan belt was tied around her waist and her pants were a dark purple, which ended near her ankle bands.

White Hunter's fur was white with red fire stripes on it. Her ears were tipped with red as well, along with her tail. Her eyes were a hazel green and short a mane of hair that grew to her shoulders was highlighted with the same color as her stripes.

White Hunter cartwheels away from the screen and soon crouched on the ground with her left claw hand out in front of her.

"White Hunter the Half Breed!" she shouted as she bared her fangs "Has descended!"

Juuzou was suddenly knocked over by a blur and was soon rolling around on the ground. The blur suddenly jumped off of Juuzou and stood in front of Samantha. Samantha got a better look at White Hunter. She saw that White Hunter looked more like a wolf with Red stripes on her body instead of a half breed.

Everyone was shocked when they saw White Hunter standing in before of them. Samantha looked down at the Drive in her hands and saw that it was a pure white with fiery red patterns on it.

White Hunter glared at Juuzou with anger. "Don't you know that it's not nice to pick on others that are smaller then yourself?"

"So you're the Shikigami that was said to have killed many lives in her past time." Teto said with a smirk on his face. "I'm a little surprised that you've chosen that little squirt over a blood thirsty Toujinshi."

"I…was not proud of what I did in the past." White Hunter said in a soft voice. "I have killed many human lives as I was past down by a family that thirsts for blood. I could not live with them any more, and so I asked a Toujinshi to seal me in the Fukumaden for a thousand years, but when you told your Shikigami to point his arrow at this girl…that really crossed the line!"

"Then how about I end your life and that girl's life here and now!" shouted Teto with a smirk on his face.

He soon swung his Drive with Juuzou pointing his crossbow at White Hunter and Samantha.

"Ultimate kill!" shouted Juuzou as blue energy was gathering to make an arrow.

White Hunter stood in front of Samantha and without looking at her she shouted. "Hurry, slice the in that is in you're heart!"

Samantha didn't know what the Shikigami meant but quickly started moving her Drive "Shin-Da-Ken-Ri!"

"Ultimate kill!" shouted White Hunter as she clasped both of her hands together with her index fingers together.

"Steel Rusting from 10 Directions!" shouted Juuzou as he shot his arrow at White Hunter and Samantha.

"Frozen Mirror of Reflection!" shouted White Hunter as a mirror of Ice appeared in front of her, with it slanted a little to the ground.

The arrow hits the mirror and was reflected straight down at the ground. Everyone was surprised that such a simple attack was reflected by a mirror of ice.

Suddenly a crack started to form on the mirror and it quickly shattered into pieces. The shards of the mirror started floating around White Hunter, then without warning the pieces of the mirror shot right at the Shikigami that were in Tailor's group. This caught Tailor's group by surprised as their Shikigami started to sustain damage. That gave Kida's group to attack.

"Everyone, retreat!" shouted Tailor as he quickly summoned Karachi back into his Drive.

The other Toujinshi's in Tailor's group quickly called their Shikigami back as Tailor throws one of his cards down at the ground, and the same thing happened again. Once the smoke cleared everyone saw that Tailor's group had disappeared.

"Damn it!" yelled Kogenta in anger as he griped hard on the handle of his sword. "Why does that bastard always run away?!"

"For get about that guy Kogenta" Satoshi said as he glared at White Hunter. "Right now we have bigger problems here, and that's White Hunter."

Rangetsu, Kogenta, Kibachiyo, and Satoshi all looked towards White Hunter. White Hunter saw their look of hatred on their faces and looked away from them.

"You're welcome" she mumbled before disappearing back into the drive that was in Samantha's right hand.

Kida and the others were confused at what just happened.

"What was that all about?" asked Ryan with a confused look on his face.

"You got me" Kogenta said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But what are we going to do now?" asked Cody with a worried look on his face. "Samantha's already made a contracted with White Hunter, and we can't fight her because she's our friend."

"No choice" Kai said with a sigh. "Now that Samantha's a Toujinshi and she has to fulfill her contract with White Hunter. But I have a question, Samantha what kind of contract did you make with White Hunter?"

Samantha looked down at the Drive in her hands. "The only contract that I made was to help fight along side you guys. Also I wanted to protect my friends from any dangers."

Everyone was surprised but smiled at Samantha. They knew just how kind hearted Samantha was, and she would always try to help any one of her friends. Kai suddenly stepped in as he dug into his pockets. What he pulled out were two Drive holders and wrist bands that beard the clan medals.

"I for got about these, here Daisuke." Kai said as he hands Daisuke the wrist band and Drive holder.

"Alright, this will be way easier then carrying Satoshi's Drive around in my pockets." Daisuke said with a smirk as he hooks the drive holder on to the loop of his belt.

"Here you go Samantha." Kai said as he also gave the Drive holder and wrist bands to her.

Samantha puts the Drive holder on to the loop of her belt as well. Soon Daisuke and Samantha put on their wrist bands, and they instantly saw the symbol for the heaven clan appear within them.

"Ten-Ryuu, alright!" shouted Daisuke with a smirk on his face.

"_Good for you_," muttered the voice of White Hunter from within the Drive.

"Be quiet you monster!" shouted Daisuke as he glared at Samantha's Drive.

"_You be quiet you Baka, you're so noise._" White Hunter said with a grumble in the Drive. "_And just to let you guys know that if you stay in this place any longer, then you might get crushed under some boulders. You see; if I were to be released once again from my seal, then the powers that held this cave up above you heads will come falling down on us all._"

"She's a liar" Daisuke said with a smirk on his face. "How can she know about this cave, I mean she's been sealed over a thousand years, right?"

"I don't think she is lying, Daisuke," Kibachiyo spoke as he looked up at the cave ceiling.

Kogenta, Kida and the others quickly looked up as well. They saw a crack forming on the ceiling and knew that they were in danger.

"Kai!" shouted Kida as she looked over at the other Toujinshi.

Kai was way ahead of Kida and quickly opened the door back home. Everyone quickly ran through it as they left the water realm of the Fukumaden.

Kida's home

Kida and the other had gotten back before Kida's mom, and dad had gotten home. When they got home Kida and her friends saw that her parents had more then just buy milk, they actually bought a chocolate cake too. They were soon eating with each other while laughing at some of Daisuke's jokes.

Samantha looked over at the corner of room and saw White Hunter's ghost form. She was lying on her side with her back turned towards Kida and group. Samantha had a sad look on her face as she saw how White Hunter's tail would twitch with anger. Slowly she walked over to White Hunter and crouched down.

"What is it?" asked White Hunter as she had sensed Samantha coming over her.

"Umm…uh…" Samantha said in a small voice.

White Hunter looked over at Samantha with a curious, yet annoyed look on her face.

Samantha looked at White Hunter with a small smile on her face. "I Just wanted to say thank you…you know…for saving my life back in the Fukumaden and also for helping my friends as well."

White Hunter looked at Samantha for a moment before giving the girl a smile.

"You're name's Samantha isn't it?" she asked with her tail waging a little.

"Yeah" Samantha said with a nod.

"Well Samantha, I have a pretty good feeling that you'll become a strong Toujinshi like you're friends." White Hunter said with a fang smirk.

Samantha blushed and soon gave a shy smile back. Kogenta and the other Shikigami have watched the two talking with one another.

"She doesn't seem like a person to turn people evil." Kibachiyo said as he sat on the ground cross legged.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Kibachiyo." Rangetsu said with a glare as he looked at White Hunter. "Who knows what she's going to do."

"Yes, that's why we need to keep an eye on her." Satoshi said with his tail swishing left to right.

Kogenta didn't say a word as he watched White Hunter and Samantha talking to each other. He knew about the bond of Shikigami and Toujinshi, and he saw a promising friendship between the two of them.

Chapter preview

White Hunter: What? You say that I'm the one who possessed the Toujinshi that I made contracts with?! You're wrong, I was past down from a generation of blood thirsty Toujinshi. Wait a minute; are you saying that there is a greater power then me in the Fukumaden that could destroy the world as we know it? Then we've got to find this power and quick!

Next time: Truth reviled, a team is formed!

Slice the IN, for that is our power!


	12. Truth reviled, A team is formed!

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

Truth reviled, A team is formed!

Samantha was walking down the sidewalk towards the park. Kida had arranged a meeting for the group. White Hunter walked beside Samantha in her ghost form as she looked at city around her.

"This place sure has changed after so many years." She said as he tail swished back and forth behind her.

"What was it like in the Japan era?" asked Samantha as she looked over at her Shikigami.

"Well let's see." White Hunter said as she scratched behind her left wolf ear. "There were a lot of forests, a few emperors ruled over some villages. As for me, I was past down from a few family generations that served one emperor that wanted power, so I was always put into a blood lust family."

"I'm sorry." Samantha said with a sad look on her face.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" asked White Hunter with a confused look on her face as she looked at the human girl beside her. "It wasn't like you were there or anything. I don't know why people have to be sorry about someone else's problems?"

"I'm just sorry that you had a ruff life back then." Samantha said with a sad smile on her face.

Even though Samantha couldn't feel it, White Hunter had put her right claw hand on her shoulder. White Hunter had never had a Toujinshi like Samantha to talk to, and for some reason, she liked talking to Samantha. Samantha and White Hunter soon came to the park. White Hunter quickly disappeared back into her Drive after she saw Kida and Kogenta.

"Kida, Kogenta!" shouted Samantha as she ran over to them.

Kida looked over and saw Samantha running towards her. She smiled as she saw her friend.

"Hey Samantha" Kida said as Samantha finally reached them. "You got here just in time, unlike the others."

"Yeah, I wonder what's keeping them."

"Daisuke probably got into trouble again." Kida said with a smile on her face.

"I wonder what kind of trouble he had before this?" White Hunter voiced out loud from within the Drive.

"He played a trick on his sister." Kogenta answered when he heard White Hunter.

"What kind of trick?" asked White Hunter with interest. "What did he do?"

"He told us that he had put a rubber snake in his sister's draw." Kida said with a giggle. "And Kate had put a cold bucket of water on top Tabitha's bedroom door, and then they silly stringed her room while she was a sleep."

"Now that's a big joke they played on Tabitha." White Hunter said as she appeared on top of Samantha's head. "What happened next?"

"Tabitha made Kate and Daisuke clean up her room." Kogenta said with a smirk on his face.

"I see." White Hunter said with a smile on her face.

"We haven't properly introduced each other." Kida said as she smiled at White Hunter. "I'm Kida Tachibana and this is Kogenta of the Byakko."

"Nice to meet you guy's" White Hunter said with a smile.

"So I have a question for you Hunter." Kogenta said as he looked at the half breed. "Why were you sealed in that rock for so long?"

White Hunter flinched at Kogenta's question, and soon her ears dropped down to the sides of her head.

"Um…well…" she started but was interrupted as her ears twitched at the sound of someone running towards them.

White Hunter quickly hid back into her Drive as Daisuke and the others came up to them. Samantha shrugged her shoulders at Kida and Kogenta.

"Hey guys!" Rose called as she came up to Kida and Samantha. "Sorry we're late for you see Daisuke here just couldn't look away from his mirror."

"And our mom just couldn't stop fussing over us." Mike put in as he came up to his sister's side.

"I'm just glad that everyone is here, all except Cody and Kai." Kida said as she looked over at the group in front of her.

"They said that they'll catch up with us." Kate said as she scratched the side of her head.

Just then two shoji doors appeared behind Kida and Samantha. They turned to see them open with Kai and Cody inside of them.

"You're late." Kate said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry" Kai said as he jumped out of the shoji as it disappeared behind him.

Cody also jumped out of his shoji as it disappeared behind him as well.

"Now we can start this meeting." Cody said with a smile.

"Not quit." Kida said with a smile of her own. "First we have to find a hiding spot that can hide us."

"Oh right, the Shikigami." Cody said with a laugh as he lightly bonked the side of his head.

Soon the others found a good place where they can hide. Kai, Kida, Daisuke, Cody, and Samantha soon summoned their Shikigami. Satoshi looked over at White Hunter with a glare when he saw that she had been summoned to this meeting.

"Why did you summon _her_ out?" he asked with a growl without turning his gaze to Samantha.

"Well she is part of this group now." Samantha said with a nerves smile on her face.

"That's not the problem here!" growled Satoshi in anger as he looked over at Samantha.

"Hey! Don't shout at my Toujinshi like that!" shouted White Hunter as she glared at Satoshi.

"Why shouldn't I?" questioned Satoshi as he glared back at White Hunter. "For all we know you might have turned her into a power hunger Toujinshi!"

"What Kai said was a complete lie!" shouted White Hunter as her tail started to spike up. "He might have read some ancient documents that mentioned me, but that doesn't prove any thing!"

"Yeah right!" Satoshi shot right back. "For all we know _you_ could be lying!"

Before the two could have a brawl with one another Kogenta and Rangetsu quickly intervened. Kogenta grabbed White Hunter's arm and dragged her away from Satoshi, while Rangetsu pushed against Satoshi's shoulders. The White Hunter and Satoshi glared fiercely at each other as they beard their fangs in anger.

"Yamero yo!" shouted Samantha in a loud voice.

Everyone was surprised by Samantha's voice that they all turned to her. White Hunter saw that her Toujinshi didn't like her friends fighting, and soon calmed down.

"Gomennasai." She said as her tail dropped down to the ground.

Without warning White Hunter jumped up into the trees. Kogenta looked over at Kida with a confused, yet worried look. Kida had a worried look also then looked over at Samantha. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh well done Satoshi." Kibachiyo said as he glared at the lion Shikigami. "You two just had to go into a fight and get everyone upset didn't you?!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! It was the half breed's fault that we started it!" shouted Satoshi as he glared at the blue dragon.

"Would you both stop it!" shouted Cody as he got between the two Shikigami. "It's not going to help the matters if everyone just keeps arguing all the time."

"He's right." Kida said as she stood up. "Besides, maybe we should give White Hunter a chance to explain to us what really happened a long time ago."

"Who knows?" Kai said as he walked up to them. "Maybe the ancient documents were wrong, so let's hear her side of the story."

Samantha looked up into the trees then shouted out her Shikigami's name. "White Hunter please come down, we really want to hear you're side of the story."

White Hunter was lying on one of the trees tick branches. Her ears twitched at Samantha's voice, and she looked down at the group below.

"I'll come down if that lion boy keeps his mouth shut, and apologizes to Samantha and me!" she shouted from her spot on the tree branch.

"What?!" shouted Satoshi in a confused voice. "Do you really think I would do that?"

"You might as well swallow you pride buddy." Daisuke said with a shrug. "Or else we'll never know what had really happened a thousand years ago."

Satoshi looked down at his Toujinshi then sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry for shouting out at you and Samantha, there are you happy?"

White Hunter jumped down from the branch and on the ground. "Not quit, but I'll accept it none the less." She said as she put her hands on her hips. "And since you guys want to know what happened to me a thousand years ago, I'll tell you."

Soon everyone was sitting on the ground in a circle. Kogenta, Rangetsu, Kibachiyo, and Satoshi were sitting by their respective Toujinshi's sides. White Hunter was sitting with Samantha by her side.

"It all started long ago." White Hunter said as she started telling everyone her story. "I was born in the beginning of August, somehow I winded up like what I am today. I didn't know what was going on around me, for I was never summoned forth by any Toujinshi. But that soon changed for when I was called forth I was put under a contract to make the Toujinshi that I'm with stronger. I fought many battles but they weren't the battles that you guys fought.

"No, I never fought with another Shikigami, I fought in man wars."

"What!?" shouted everyone in the group at what they just heard from White Hunter.

"I know it isn't right for a Shikigami to fight in a man's war. But the Toujinshi that I had made a contract with was a warrior that servers under the emperor. Many wars were inflicted on his empire, and I was the only Shikigami that fought in the war of man. A few other Shikigami fought in the war with me, but once they finished their Toujinshi's bidding they disappear. As for me I only got passed down generation, after generation of blood thirsty Toujinshi. But that soon ended when another Toujinshi came and sealed me away. My contract with my previous Toujinshi was instantly cut. I never went to Naraku for I was imprisoned for a thousand years, and I was glad I was."

No one talked for a while as they let White Hunter's story sink into them. White Hunter was silent as well for she knew what would be coming, anger, and hatred. Kogenta was the first one to move as he stood up, and walked over to White Hunter.

White Hunter waited for Kogenta's angry blow but it didn't come. Instead Kogenta simply knelt down and placed his left claw hand on top of her head. White Hunter looked up at the Byakko with a confused look on her face.

"What you did wasn't as bad as I did a long time ago." He said with a sad look on his face.

He then walked up to Kida with a serious look on his face.

"I need to talk to you for a moment Kida." He said and walked away from the others.

Kida stood up and followed her Shikigami into the underbrush. The others were confused as they looked at one another.

Kida and Kogenta soon came to a small clearing where they can be alone. Kida stood behind Kogenta with a look of worry on her face.

"Kogenta…" She started but soon stopped as he turned to face her with the same serious look on his face. But she also saw a look of sadness on his face. "What's wrong Kogenta?"

"Kida…there's something I have to tell you." He said as he looked at Kida straight in the eyes. "Something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, and after I do you might hate me."

"Kogenta, what are you saying?" asked Kida with a worried look on her face.

"Kida" Kogenta said as he looked down at the ground. "Your father was never born in this time line. He had actually come from the past 1000 years ago."

Kida looked at Kogenta with a confused look on her face. Kogenta then turnned away from her again.

"And do you know why he came to this time?" he asked as he clenched his fists.

"No." Kida said with a shake of her head "For he never really told me about his life as a Toujinshi or his life in the past for that matter."

"Your father, Riku, was sent to this time line by his mother, your grandmother. He was sent to the future because of what I did."

"What do you mean?" asked Kida as she took a step back in fear.

"I…was the cause for Riku's pain!" Kogenta said as he shut his eyes tightly.

Kida gaspped as she took another step back. Kogenta, the Shikigami that was her father's friend, had attacked her father and his family along time ago.

"But…why?" she asked as she feared Kogenta's answer.

Was it because he was a blood thirsty tiger that only had the pleaser of killing?

"It was because I hadn't any choice." Kogenta said as he turnned to look at Kida once again.

Kida was surprised to see Kogenta's red eyes full with sadness.

"It was because of Raihou, Riku's uncle, had changed me into my Giant God form that I had attacked Riku and his parents." He said as he looked down at the ground. "I didn't know I had attacked Riku and his parents. Because when a Shikigami is changed into his Giant God form, he doesn't remember what he did. I found out later after another Toujinshi, a Jin-ryuu, had told us the truth.

"You have every right to hate me Kida, but I just want you to know…that I had regretted what I did along time ago. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

Kida didn't know what to say for here, standing before her, was the tiger that attacked her dad and his family. But she saw just how sad he was. Slowly Kida walked up to Kogenta and touched the side of his face.

Kogenta was taken by surprise as he felt the soft touch of Kida's hand. He looked up at Kida and saw the same sad look in her eyes.

"Kogenta…it wasn't your fault." Kida said as she looked straight into Kogenta's ruby red eyes. "As you said 'you had no choice'."

Kogenta was surprised to hear those words come up from Kida's mouth. Kida slowly leaned her head against the tiger's armored chest with her head tucked under Kogenta's chin. Kogenta soon wrapped his arms around his Toujinshi and held her close. A small smile came onto his face.

"I guess it's true what people say." He said as he softly rested his head on top of Kida's. "Like father like daughter."

The two of them pulled away from each other and lightly touched their noses together. Kida didn't care what Kogenta had told her, she just wanted him to stay with her. They two of them soon walked back with Kida's small hand in Kogenta's large paw hand.

When they came back they saw White Hunter stand up quickly with a look of surprise on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" she shouted as she looked strait at Kai.

The older Ten-ryuu Toujinshi shook his head no at White Hunter. "I have also read some ancient documents that said about and ancient prophecy that there are twelve ancient stones that are hidden deep within the Fukumaden. And prophecy states that if all twelve of them are broken, then a disaster will befall the world. But the prophecy also tells that if the stones are within the hands of a pure hearted person, then a miracle will occur."

"Then we have to find them." White Hunter said as she balls her right hand into a fist. "If the Chi-ryuu do then it will mean the end of the world as we know it."

"You've got to be kidding me." Mike said with a flat pan look on his face. "The Fukumaden is a big place, as Kai had once told us, so it will be hopeless to find those twelve stones."

"I just can't stand by and let that Tailor guy distroy them or get their hands on them just for the sake of power!" shouted White Hunter as she looked down at Mike. "And if you guys don't want to help me then I'll just have to find them myself."

"Me too" Samantha said as she stood up at White Hunter's side.

"You sure?" asked White Hunter with a worried look on her face. "You know it's going to be dangerous."

"I know, but I want to help you." Samantha said as she stared into White Hunter's eyes.

"If Samantha's going then I'm going too." Rose said as she stood up. "Even though I haven't known you guys for very long I'm willing to help out as much as I can."

"Wherever my sister goes I go too." Mike said as he jumped up from the ground with his chest puffed out.

"I'm going along as well." Kida said as she and Kogenta step up to the group. "Even though I'm only the team captain on the basketball team, I still have to make sure that my team mates won't get hurt. And that we work together as a team."

"You said it Kida" Kogenta said with a smirk. "Perfect."

"There's no way I'm letting my brother get his hands on those twelve sacrad stones, I would stand by and let him do it." Cody said as he stood up quickly with his fists clenched.

"Yeah" Rangetsu said with a smirk of pride on his face.

"You all can count on us for we'll help out whenever we can." Kai said as he a Kibachiyo stood up.

"I'll always help you Kida no matter what." Kate said as she stood up and walked over to her friend's side.

"Even though I'm not a Toujinshi I'll help out as much as I can as well." Ryan said with a smile on his face.

White Hunter looked at Kida, then at the group with a smile. "Everyone…thank you."

"I'll help out to." Satoshi said as he stood up with his eyes closed. "But don't let that think we're friends, got that half breed?"

"That's fine with me." White Hunter said with a smirk on her face.

"If you're all going then I'm coming along for the ride." Daisuke said with a shrug of his shoulders.

So it was agreed in the group. They will do what ever it takes to stop Tailor and his gang from getting there hands on the other twelve sacred stones of the Fukumaden.

To be continued

Word translation

Yamero yo means: Stop it!

Gomennasai means: I'm sorry

Chapter preview:

Kogenta: Kida and I are off looking for IN seal's on our own this time. After we found it we ran into an enemy of Tailor's group.

Next time: The IN of Raging Wave-Cutting Soul Sword!

Slice the IN, for that is our power!


	13. The IN of Raging WaveCutting Soul Sword

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

By

White Hunter

The IN of Raging Wave-Cutting Soul Sword!

_A wind was blowing through the night air as Kida stood on top of a ledge that over looked a dark blue lake. Kida's eyes slowly opened as she looked out across the lake._

"_Where…am I?" she said as she looked around in front of her._

_Kida was wearing her sky-blue pajamas with a silver star on the front of her shirt. Her brown hair was lifted into the wind as she looked down at the water in front of her. Kida suddenly saw an underwater city in front of her._

_Four shrine gates were set in an unusual pattern. She suddenly saw a stream of blue light flowed through the Shrine gates._

"_What is that light?" wondered Kida as she tried to look closer._

"Kida!" _a voice shouted from behind her._

_Kida knew that voice and quickly woke up._

Real world

Slowly Kida opened her eyes as they focused on to the ceiling of her room. Kida sat up and rubbed her eyes from the sleep that she had gotten. Kogenta was flouting above his Drive as he looked at his Toujinshi.

"It's about time that you got up." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning to you too as well Kogenta." Kida said with a smile as she looked at her Shikigami.

She soon stood up, gathered up her day cloths, and walked into the bath room to wash off. Kida didn't bring Kogenta's Drive in with her, even though she trusted her Shikigami she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of him. Kogenta is a boy while she was a girl, and boys should never see a girl with their cloths off. After Kida had finished running her bath, she striped her cloths off from her body and stepped into the warm water.

It was a wonderful sensation that went through her body as Kida washed her body from the grim, and dirt that she collected in her training to be a Toujinshi. The thought of the dream came into Kida's head as she washed her hair with shampoo.

'_I wonder what that dream meant._' She thought as she looked down at her reflection on the water's surface.

Once Kida had rinsed out her hair she started draining the tub. She grabbed a towel from the rack and dries herself off. Kida soon came out of the bath room, fully dressed in her usual yellow shirt with a blue vest over it, and black jeans.

"Well, now that the school days have ended we can now find IN seals." Kida said as she fixed the collar of her vest.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Kogenta said with a smirk on his face.

"Kida!" shouted Momo from down stairs. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Okay!" shouted Kida before putting on her Drive-holder with her Drive already in it.

Kida soon strapped it onto her belt loop. Kida run down the stairs to the dinning room where her family was waiting for her.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad" greeted Kida with a smile as she came up to them.

She soon picked up her bowl of rice and started to eat.

"You sure are hungry today Kida." Riku said with a smile on his face.

Kida swallowed her food before she talked to her father. "My friends and I are always running around town and playing basketball in the park."

"Well I was wondering if you would like to have a day with me and your mother today?" asked Riku with a kind smile on his face.

"Um…well…" Kida started with hesitation in her voice.

"Go ahead Kida." Kogenta said as he appeared on top of Kida's head. "The IN can wait a little longer."

Kida gave an 'are-you-sure' look at Kogenta and the tiger nodded. "Okay, sure!"

"That's great." Momo said with a smile on her face.

"So where are we going?" asked Kida before she took a small bite of some fish.

"We were thinking that we can go to the lake." Riku said as he looked over at his daughter, "The one that has the dam that surrounds it."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kida said with a nod of her head.

"Okay" Momo said with a smile. "We'll go after we finished our breakfast."

Kida nodded her head and soon started to eat her breakfast, along with her parents.

The lake

Kida had gone ahead of her parents and was now stood in front of the lake.

"This lake is beautiful." Kida said as she looked at the lake in front of her.

"This place looks familiar." Kogenta said with a frown on his face.

"Sam, How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Kida and Kogenta were a little startled by the new voice and looked down towards the docks. They saw a man talking to a girl. The man had short brown/blonde hair with brown eyes. He looks to be around 22/24 years old. He was wearing a short sleeve white shirt under a long sleeve red jacket, dark blue jeans and runners with black streaks in them.

A girl stood right in front of him. She was between eighteen and nineteen years old. She long blond hair that goes to her shoulders with sun-made light blond streaks in it. Her hair was tied back in to a pony tail at the base of her skull and gray-blue eyes that were behind her oval-ish glasses.

She was wearing lose, dark blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and a black hoodie with a white insignia on it with a blue jean jacket over it. She was about 5' 4" tall.

"I wonder what's going on down there?" asked Kida with a curious look on her face.

"Beats me," Kogenta said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I told you not to rush on your boat training!" shouted the man again as he glared at the girl.

The girl, Sam, didn't seem to be listening to him for she looked like she was in a daze and seemed to be bored out of her mind. She had some ear phones on her head so that she couldn't hear the man. Kida soon ran down to the dock then walked over to the man and teenager.

"Um…excuse me." She said as she tapped the man on the arm.

The man turns his eyes to Kida with a surprise look on his face. "Hmm…who are you?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"My name is Kida." She said with a smile, "And I just came to this lake to spend some time with my mother and father."

"Kida!" called Riku as he and Momo came across the dock.

"Mom, Dad!" shouted Kida as she ran over to them.

The man looked at Momo and Riku then soon stands stiff.

"Riku, Momo!" he shouted in surprise.

Kida stopped in her tracks and looked over at the man. "You know my mom and dad sir."

"Ryuji-kun" Riku said as he and Momo came up to their daughter.

"You know him dad?" asked Kida as she looked from both her mom and dad.

"Sure do" Riku said with a smile. "This is Ryuji. He was a good friend of mine from my school days."

"Oh!" Kida said with a smile then bowed to Ryuji. "It's nice to meet you Ryuji-San."

"Riku…I didn't know that this was your daughter." Ryuji said with a smile as he looked over at his friend.

"Well I hadn't heard from you for a while, how have you been?" asked Riku as he shook his friend's hand.

"Not so bad." Ryuji said then looked over at Sam. "But I'm having little a problem with one of my students here."

"How so," Momo asked as she and her husband looked over at Sam as well.

"Well she always seems to space out once in a while and she won't listen to a word I say." Ryuji said as he glared over at Sam. "And she always puts those earphones on her head whenever I try talking to her."

"Boating sounds like fun." Kida said with a smile on her face then looked over to her mom and dad. "Is it okay if I try it myself?"

Riku and Momo nodded their heads yes. Kida's smile grew even wider and she soon ran up to one of the row boats and carefully got into it.

"If you're going to go by yourself, you might as well take Sam with you." Ryuji said before Kida started rowing.

Sam was taken off guard as she felt her earphones being lifted up off her head.

"What was that for!?" she shouted in anger as she glares at Ryuji.

"You're going to go with Riku's and Momo's daughter out on the lake." Ryuji said as he looked at Sam. "And you have to make sure that you keep an eye on her."

Sam was about to protest but quickly shut her mouth and pouts in anger. Sam soon stepped into the boat and sat at the back.

"Now you two be careful, alright?" asked Momo as she looked at her daughter.

"Don't worry, we will." Kida said before touching the oars again.

In one smooth stroke Kida and Sam were soon out on the water. Kida's stroking was soft and steady, but had a lot of power in it. Sam was looking at the water as she tried to avoid having eye contact with Kida. Kogenta had appeared out of his Drive again and was looking around at the lake.

Kida decided to make a conversation with Sam. "Um…are you really not that interested in boating?"

"No," Sam said bluntly, not looking at Kida. "My parents wanted me to be more athletic and get out more often."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Kida in a confused tone. "I mean, after all, having activity's in your life makes you health."

"Oh, and you're an active person?" asked Sam as she looked up at Kida.

"Well…yeah." Kida answered with a nod of her head as she slowed her rowing. "I have a basketball team and I hang out with them once in a while."

"I bet it gets boring, when hanging out with them a lot." mumbled Sam with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually no," Kida said with a shake of her head. "You see, my life isn't as simple as you think it might be. It's kind of taken a turn for me and my friends."

"Oh really?" questioned Sam with her cocking an eye brow at Kida.

"Yeah" Kida said with a nod of her head.

Kogenta looked over at the edge of the boat as he saw something in the water.

"Hey! Kida," he said as he turned his head to his partner.

Kida looked at Kogenta with a confused look on her face.

"Look!" was all he said as he pointed down at the water.

Kida stopped her rowing and looked over at the edge of the water. Sam was suddenly confused as Kida looked over the right side of the boat.

"What is it?" she asked Kogenta as she stared at the water.

"Look! Right there" Kogenta said as he pointed at the water's surface again.

Kida looked a little harder until she saw what Kogenta was looking at.

"That's…!" Kida started with a shocked look on her face.

"No doubt about it." Kogenta said.

Kogenta looked away from the water and looked towards the land that they were coming to.

"Kida, go over there!" he shouted as he pointed at a cliff with a tree on top of it.

"How come?" asked Kida with a confused look on her face.

"If we got a good look form there…" Kogenta said while not leaving his eyes from the cliff.

"Say no more!" Kida said as she grabbed the oars.

"Hey, who in the world were you talking…Wow!" shouted Sam in surprise as Kida started moving the boat faster.

They soon came to the shore of the land as the boat was beached on the sand bar. Kida stood up and got out of the boat.

"Sorry Sam, I just got to do something quick." Kida said before she ran off.

Sam was confused as she watched Kida run towards the path that leads up to the cliff. Kida soon ran past the Shrine gate and stood near the edge of the cliff. Kogenta appeared at her side as the two of them looked out at the water.

Kida sighs. "The light is reflecting off the water, so I can't get a good insight on it."

"Now I remember this place," Kogenta suddenly said then turned to Kida, "Kida! Quick, raise your Drive up!"

Kida quickly did as she was told and raised her Drive up to the sky. Her Drive then gave off a bright blue light gleam from it as a shadow fell over the lake.

Kida's eyes grew wide with amazement as she saw the underwater city.

'_This is exactly what my dream looked liked._' Kida thought as she looked down and saw a blue light running through four Shrine gates.

"Do see that Kida?" asked Kogenta with a smile.

"Yeah, I do!" Kida said with a nodded and watched the light, "Ri-Shin-Ri-Da. This is an IN seal!"

Kogenta nodded his head. "Looks like we found ourselves an IN seal after all."

"I guess coming here wasn't a waste of time after all." Kida added with a smile on her face.

Just then, without warning the ground under Kida started to shake. Kida collapsed to her knees at the sudden force. It just wasn't her who was feeling the vibrations it was also everyone on the lake. Then, as suddenly as it came, the vibrations stopped.

"What in the world was that?" asked Kida when she stood up and looked at her Shikigami.

"That was a Shikigami's power!" growled Kogenta as he answered Kida's question. "And I've also met up with this Shikigami in this same place."

"That must mean a Toujinshi is here." Kida said, "But how can that Shikigami's attack be this powerful?"

"It must be the Kimon, the key stone." Kogenta answered as he looked over at the village down below them.

"If that Kimon is opened here," Kida looked down at the lake then back at Kogenta with fear. "Everyone in this entire section will be in danger!"

With Sam she was walking around the path as she looked for Kida.

"If my teacher or the Tachibana's find out that I lost Kida I'm cooked." She mumbled before shouting out her companion's name, "Kida! Where are you?!"

Village

Kida was the only one walking through the village.

"Where are all the people?" asked Kida with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know," answered Kogenta as he appeared beside Kida. He suddenly saw a small kid in front of them, "Kida, over there!"

Kida looked to where Kogenta was looking at and saw a small six year old boy. He had short brown hair and soft brown eyes. The boy was wearing a loose green shirt, short brown pants and tan sandals.

Kida walked up to the boy. "Um…excuse me?"

The boy quickly turned to see Kida and got scared. Kida saw this and soon started talking in a soft voice.

"No wait, I just want to ask you if you're the only one here. Where are your parents?"

"Elder sister, are you in league with that bad man?" the boy asked with a worried look on his face.

"Bad man?" questioned Kida with a confused look on her face.

"It could be that a Toujinshi has come through here." Kogenta said as he looked over at Kida.

"And I have a pretty good guess that this Toujinshi is with Tailor's group." Kida added as she looked over at her Shikigami, then she turned to look back at the boy. "Can you tell me where this man went to?"

"Please save my mother!" the boy suddenly cried. "That man took her up to the Keystones after he entered our village. Please save her?"

Kida came up to the small boy and leaned down to his height.

"Don't worry. I'll get your mother back." She said in a kind voice.

"Really?" asked the boy in a small voice.

Kida nodded her head yes before standing up. "You just stay here while I go look for your mom, okay?"

The boy nodded his head yes. Kida smiled at him then soon ran off in the direction the man, and the boy's mother went. As Kida came close to the place where the Toujinshi was, she quickly hid behind a tree.

Kida slowly peaked out from behind the tree to see the Toujinshi. With the Toujinshi was a woman with long brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a summer kimono with purple flower patterns on it.

The Toujinshi was a man with dark blackish brown hair. He was wearing a green vest over a red shirt, faded blue jeans and black shoes.

She then saw the man's Shikigami. It was a huge, red, Hercules Beetle.

"This is going to be a challenge." whispered Kida in a small voice.

"I can handle it," Kogenta said proudly.

"Now who's the confident one?" joked Kida quietly as she smirked at Kogenta.

Kogenta flinched at Kida's worlds for a moment as a blush appeared on his face. Kogenta quickly turned his head away from Kida, "Shut up!"

Kida smiled at her tiger friend before looking back at the Toujinshi. "Any way's Kogenta, do you know who the Beetle is?"

"Yeah," answered Kogenta "That Misohito of the Akagane clan."

The man said something to Misohito and the beetle climbed up onto the Keystone bolder, and grabbed the top stone while his Toujinshi stood by watching.

Kida quietly took her Drive out of the Drive holder and got ready to summon Kogenta.

Misohito soon lifted the top stone and through it ten feet away. Without warning demon's shot right out of the stone Kimon, and they soon flew to where Kida was.

Kida soon jumped out of the shadows and pointed her Drive towards the Demons.

"Shikigami, God Descend!" she shouted as she pushed the screen of the Drive towards her.

The shoji appeared in front of Kida and opened with Kogenta flying out.

"Kogenta of the Byakko, has Descended!" he shouted as he shot towards the Demons.

In one swift movement Kogenta slashed every single demon that got in his way. Suddenly a huge metal sphere came right at him, but Kogenta countered it by spin kicking it with his heel.

The metal sphere returned to Misohito as he glared at Kogenta. Kogenta returned the same glare with a snarl.

"So we meet again, Byakko no Kogenta." Misohito said in and angry voice.

"Same here," Kogenta growled.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked the man with a smirk.

Kida saw the man's face clearly now. The man had brown eyes with a mustache on his face.

"Looks like I found myself a Ten-ryuu," the man said as he looked directly at Kida, "And a pretty young yet attractive one at that."

When Kida heard what the man said about she blushed, while a sweat drop appeared at the side of her head. Kogenta growled as he bared his fangs at the man. The tiger didn't like this man already. No one hits on his Toujinshi and gets away with it.

"Listen little girl." The man said as he started talking to Kida from a distance. "My name is Marten from the Chi-ryuu clan, and I've come to this place to open the Ten-ryuu Kimon. But I also have an alternative for you kid."

Kida frowned as she looked at Marten. "And what's that?"

"That you just let me destroy your Shikigami and once that's over with you can join our clan, what do you say cute-girl?" asked Marten with an even bigger smirk on his face.

Kida flinched back at the words that Marten had said to her. She, Kida Tachibana, let this Chi-ryuu Toujinshi kill her friend, Kogenta. No way can she do that to one of her friends. She and Kogenta had been through too much already, no way was she going to do that.

"No way am I going to do that!" shouted Kida in anger as she glared at the Chi-ryuu. "Kogenta and I have been through too much already and you expect me to just let you do that. I will never come over to the Chi-ryuu side. For I am the leader of the Ten-ryuu and I will never abandon my friends, no matter what the out come is!"

Kogenta smirked when he heard Kida's words. She was right, even though they had only made their contract a few days back, they had become close friends. And he made a promise to Kida and he planed to keep it.

Marten sighed. "And here I thought that I could woo you over. Looks like I have to do it the hard way go get that cat Misohito."

"As you wish Marten," Misohito said as he got in attack position.

"Kogenta!" shouted Kida as she got he Drive ready.

"Ready Kida!" answered Kogenta as he got in attack position.

The woman had fled into the bushes so that she wouldn't get into the crossfire.

Marten smirked: "Go wild Misohito."

At his command, the beetle started swinging his Iron sphere around. Kida quickly throws herself to the ground before she got hit by the attack. The Iron sphere hits one of the larger trees and it started falling to where the woman was hiding.

Kida sat up and saw the tree fall towards the woman. "Look out!"

The woman couldn't move for she was paralyzed with fear. Just then, a person came up behind the woman and grabbed her around the waist. The person then threw himself and woman down to the ground.

The person was reviled to be Sam who had saved the woman.

"Sam!" shouted Kida in surprise as she ran up to her and the woman.

Sam slowly stood up while pulling the woman up with her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at the woman.

"Thank you," the woman said.

"Sam!" shouted Kida as she came up to her and the woman. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Sam said as she looked at Kida.

Kida was about to answer, but quickly looked behind her and saw Misohito coming towards them as he spun his iron sphere over his head. Sam quickly leads the woman away from the battle and Kida was about to get out of the way as well, but she suddenly tripped over her own two feet. Kida fell to the ground as Misohito came closer to her.

With one thrust of his arms he threw the iron sphere down on her. But before the iron sphere came down on Kida a white blur suddenly shot out from the side, and picked Kida up in a bridal style. The blur soon jumped away from the in coming attack.

Kida opened her eyes and looked up to the person that saved her.

"Kogenta," she said as she saw who it was.

"You okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah" Kida answer with a nod of her head.

"That's good." Kogenta said with a smile.

Marten saw what just happened and got really anger. Kida was going to belong to him and that girl fell for that striped cat freak? This will never be forgiven. He will have Kida even if it killed him.

"How dare you touch my new woman!" he shouted in anger.

Kogenta sets Kida down on to her feet and soon stood in front of her. His red eyes were glaring at Marten and Misohito.

"Kida doesn't belong to anyone!" he growled in anger as he stood in front of her. "She's my Toujinshi and I'll protect her from you no matter what!"

"Kogenta" Kida quietly said with a surprised look on her face, but she soon got serious and raised her Drive up. "Let's finish this guy off partner."

"You got it Kida!" shouted Kogenta.

"Destroy that Shikigami bastard, Misohito!" shouted Marten.

"Prepare to be destroyed Byakko!" shouted Misohito.

Kogenta shot towards Misohito as Kida had sliced the IN. "Ultimate kill, Crescent Moon Dancing Fists!"

Misohito fell down on his hands and knees. He quickly folded his armored wings together around his body. Kogenta's attack made contact but he was soon reflected back.

"Kogenta!" shouted Kida in worry.

Kogenta flipped through the air and landed on the ground with grace.

"Kida, call forth Kotetsu!" called Kogenta as he looked over at his partner.

Kida nodded her head and soon slashed the IN seal for Saikaido Kotetsu. Kogenta quickly grabs the handle of his sword and shot forward.

Before his sword could make contact with Misohito's body, the beetle quickly uses his pincers to grab the sword.

"Not again!" growled Kogenta as he saw what happened.

"Too weak," mocked Misohito and soon through Kogenta towards a tree.

Kogenta slammed into the trunk of the tree and fell down to the ground.

"Kogenta!" cried Kida as she ran over to her Shikigami. "Are you okay!?"

Kogenta slowly sat up and looked up at Kida's face. He saw tears coming down from her face. Kogenta give a friendly smirk at her.

"Crying again, Kida?" questioned Kogenta.

Kida gave her partner a small smile. "I guess I can't help myself."

"Get away from my woman you beast!" shouted Marten in anger.

Marten quickly swung his Drive in anger. Misohito soon started spinning around in circles with his metal sphere.

"Ultimate Kill!" shouted the beetle "Three Blows of the Blue Tanzaku!"

Kida saw this attack coming and quickly through out one of her Toujin-fu card.

"Barrier!" she cried as she activated her card.

The card quickly formed a barrier before the metal sphere came down on them. On the first shot the metal sphere crashed into the barrier. Kida winched as she felt the full blow on the barrier. Kida had to keep this barrier up for the sake of her partner, no matter what. Kogenta saw how Kida was forcing all of her Chi energy into the barrier and became worried.

Misohito soon shot his second attack at the barrier again. Kida felt her energy running low and she knew that the third blow will destroy the barrier. She wasn't the only one who knew this, for Kogenta had felt that Kida was putting too much of her Chi energy into the barrier. Kida was putting her life on the line to protect him and he can't let her do this for his sake.

Misohito soon shot his third and last attack at the barrier. Kogenta soon quickly pushed Kida out of the way of the attack. The barrier broke as the iron sphere slams into it. It soon made contact with Kogenta's back.

Kogenta roared out in pain as he took the full blow of the iron sphere. Kida fell to the side after Kogenta had pushed her out of the way, and quickly looked towards her partner. Her eyes widen as she saw the tiger spirit take the full blow of the iron sphere.

The one thing about Kogenta is that he was way too stubborn to die. Kogenta grounded the tip of his sword into the ground to help support him.

"This guy is stubborn" Marten grumbled with a frown.

Kogenta slowly stood up on his feet with a growl. "Don't look down on Kogenta of the Byakko!"

Kida didn't want to lose Kogenta to this man. They've been through too much for this to happen. Just then she remembered the new IN and quickly stood up. Kida had to calm herself down before doing the IN. She closed her eyes and opened her other senses to the world.

She heard the wind blow through the branches of the trees as it shook the leaves. Kida soon heard the sound of birds and faraway a stream to her left. Kida lifted her Drive up and slowly brought it down then slowly moved it to the right. She moved her Drive downwards again and then slowly moves it to the left.

Without knowing it, two symbols appeared on Kida's Clan Medal. Kogenta felt a new move enter his body and smirked.

"Here it comes!" he shouted with excitement as he felt his body grow intense with his new, found, power.

Kida eyes suddenly snapped opened with a smile on her face.

"This is it for you and your Shikigami, Marten!" shouted Kida and she soon sliced the IN "RI-SHIN-RI-DA!"

"Ultimate Kill!" shouted Kogenta as he raised his sword high in the air, "Raging Wave-Cutting Soul Sword!"

Kogenta soon leaps far up into the air with his sword high above his head. A blue aura emanated from Kogenta's sword and in one slash, Kogenta struck his sword down on Misohito as he sliced him in half.

Japanese characters show the name of Misohito before they broke apart from each other. Marten soon fell to the ground as he fainted. Kogenta gave a sigh as he collapsed to the ground from a hard battle. Kida walked up to the tiger spirit and sat down at his side.

"Kogenta…" she started as she looks over at her partner.

Kogenta looked over at Kida with a smile. "I'm fine," he said but his smile soon turned into a frown. "But don't put too much of your Chi energy into that barrier. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Sorry," Kida said as she looked away from her partner.

She suddenly noticed that her Clan Medal was bearing two symbols around the edge.

"But at least your becoming one step stronger, I'll give you credit for that." Kogenta said as he smiled again at Kida.

"I guess so," Kida agreed with a smile of her own.

Kida was just glad that her partner and friend had not been destroyed.

Sam was off to the side as she looked at Kida. Here was a girl that she just met and she just witnessed a battle between a cat and a giant bug. She was confused as what was going on here.

Once Kida and Sam escorted the boy's mother back to the village, they started to head back as well. Kida was telling Sam about what had happen in her life.

"And I haven't told my parents about this yet." Kida said as she finished her story, "I just don't want them to worry about me. So can you not tell them or Ryuji about what I'm doing?"

"I don't know," Sam said with a frown. "From what you just told me it sounds really dangerous for you, and your friend to be just running around. And battling other people just to save the world, I don't know if I can promise that unless…"

"Unless?" asked Kida with a confused look on her face.

"Unless you let me enter your group," Sam finished with a smile.

Kida looked at Sam with a confusement written on her face.

"Someone has to be the voice of reason for you kids." Sam said as she turned her head to the side.

Kida blinked at Sam then smiled at her. "It's a deal then," she said with a nod of her head. "You can join our group and maybe, if you're lucky, you might find your own Shikigami partner."

"Maybe," Sam answered as he turned to Kida with a smile.

One new IN, one more new friend and there's also plenty of adventures just around the bend for Kida, and the group.

Next episode

Sam here, I was just welcomed into the group and I can't believe how strong a team they are, but there soon came a problem when we were going to have a meeting with each other. A Chi-ryuu show's up and opens a portal that sends Kida to the Fukumaden. Ah! What are we going to do!?

Next time: A friend lost within the Fukumaden

Slice the IN, for that is our power!


	14. A friend lost within the Fukumaden

Onmyou Taisenki 2: A new generation

I do not own Onmyou Taisenki or any of the original characters of the story, only the characters that I created are mine.

A friend lost within the Fukumaden

Kida was sleeping peacefully within her bed as the moon within the sky hung above her house. Kida's breathing was soft and steady as her eyes were closed to the world around her. Her mind was spinning as her spirit walked through her dream landscape again that night.

Within Kida's dream

_Kida was walking across a large green field where the sky was painted by the setting sun's rays of light as Kida's shadow stretched out on her far right towards the west. Kida kept walking through the grassy plane until she stopped near the edge of a large cliff. Kida looked down over the edge of the cliff and what she saw below her made her eyes widen in shock, wonder, and surprise._

_The land that stood below Kida was something she had never seen in her life. The land consisted of the four season's coexisting together in harmony with a medium size Japanese pagoda sitting in the middle of the four seasons._

"_This place is amazing," voiced Kida as she looked down at the landscape before her._

_Just then, she noticed two people sitting on the wooden floor underneath the pagoda's roof. One of the figures was an adult woman with long black hair while the other figure was the same young boy that she had seen in her first dream a few weeks ago._

"_I wonder what they're doing?" she questioned as she looked down at the parent and child sitting together._

_Just then, Kida saw the woman moving her right hand in front of both her and her child. Kida watched the woman's hand movements carefully as her hand went downwards first, then right, left before going back down again._

"_Is that what I think it is," voiced Kida as realization dawned on her._

_Just then she heard a female voice echoing around her: "This is the IN seal that will help you protect this beautiful place from others who seek to destroy it."_

_Kida was quickly caught off guard when a flash of light suddenly sparked in front of her. Kida quickly raised her right arm up to protect her eyes from the intense light that blinded her._

Real world

Kida let out a little moan before she slowly opened her eyes to the world around her. She slowly sat up within her bed before she rubbed the back of her left hand over her left eye.

"Man, that was the strangest dream that I'd ever had," muttered Kida before she lowered her hand away from her face.

She looked over at her clock and saw that it was 7:00 in the morning.

"Time to get up," noted Kida as she got out of her bed to get for the day.

On the bedroom counter of Kida's room sat her drive as it rested within its drive holder. Kida walked over to the drive before she gave it a little tap with her left finger.

"Wake up Kogenta; we have to get going soon."

At her call, Kogenta's ghost form slowly rose up from the drive as he rubbed the sleep out of his right eye.

"What is it Kida?" asked Kogenta tiredly. "And why are you up so early?"

"We have to go meet everyone at the Ten-Ryuu shrine, remember?" answered Kida as she reminded her Shikigami partner on what they had to do today.

Kogenta instantly perked up when he heard what Kida had said to him: "Oh, yeah that's right."

Kida smiled at her partner before she went to gather her clothes. She walked into the bathroom to freshen herself up for the day ahead of her. She took her usual bath as she washed her hair with the lavender shampoo that filled the bathroom with a wonderful sent that Kida was so use to, but her mind soon wondered to the dream that she had before she woke up.

"I wonder what that dream was about?" wondered Kida as she rinsed out the suds from her hair. "Who was that woman? And what was that hand movement that she was doing? Could it be a new IN seal that I have to look for?"

So many questions were twirling around within the young 12 year olds head, but Kida pushed them into the back of her mind for now as she dried her hair and began comb it. Once Kida was done with all of her other bathroom choices, she began to get dressed.

The clothing that she had selected is a dark blue T-shirt, a white vest with light blue markings on the shoulders, and tan shorts. Kida also tied up her long brown hair into a pony tail before having one last check of her self and was satisfied with the result.

"There we go," spoke Kida with a smile. "Now to hurry up and get to the meeting before I'm late."

Kida soon walked out of bathroom while flicking a loose strand of hair away from her face before walking over to her bedroom desk and grabbing her wristband medals as she slipped them onto her wrists.

"So this meeting is about Cody's brother right?" questioned Kogenta as he floated beside his Toujinshi as he watched Kida strap the drive holder to her belt.

"Yeah," answered Kida with a nod of her head as she checked herself one last time in the mirror of her bedroom desk. "It's going to be a meeting on how we are to beat Cody's brother and the other Chi-ryuu that want to take out the Ten-ryuu."

"Yeah, but let's not forget that Tailor has a really strong Shikigami," reminded Kogenta in warning.

"I know," Kida sighed before a smile came on to her face. "But I also have one of the strongest Shikigami that my father had ever handled when he was my age."

Kogenta blushed when he heard the complement before turning away while looking flustered: "Yeah…well…we'd better get going."

Kida chuckled as her smile grew even larger on her face. Kogenta was always the type of guy that would easily be embarrassed by just the littlest of complements that she would praise him for. Kida soon walked out of her room and started to descend down the stairs where she saw her parents sitting at the table within the kitchen while eating their breakfast.

"Morning," greeted Kida as she walked over to her parents and grabbed a rice ball off one of the plates on the table.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" questioned Momo as she looked at her daughter suspiciously.

"I have a meeting with my friends to attend to," answered Kida before she kissed her mother's cheek and doing the same thing with her father.

"And what is this meeting about?" asked Riku as he looked up from his news paper to look at his daughter.

"It's about our basketball skills that we have to improve on," Kida lied as she answered her father's question.

"I see," Riku mused with a suspicious look before looking back down at his paper again.

"Just make sure that you're back before dinner," Momo reminded her daughter before Kida stood up from the table.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure to be home on time." Kida replied with a smile before walking towards the front door of her home.

Riku looked up from his news paper again as he turned to watch Kida tying her runners onto her feet before walking out of the door.

"I wonder what she's really up to," pondered Riku in a soft voice.

"I hope it is nothing compared to what you had done many years ago," voiced Momo as she looked at her husband with worry.

"I wouldn't be surprise if she did become a Toujinshi," replied Riku as he set down his new paper so that he could look at Momo.

"But then she'll have to go through what you did," argued Momo as she looked sadly into her husband's eyes. "For if she loses in a battle against another Toujinshi then she'll have her memories erased."

Riku cast a downwards glance at the surface of the table as he thought over what his wife had said to him; for something about Momo's words made him think about whether he should tell Kida about his past. He also thought about what would happen if she really was a Toujinshi. That means that she will have to go through the same thing he did many years ago. But when Riku would look into his daughter's eyes he would see a part of himself in Kida that he couldn't describe no matter how hard he tried to understand it. That's why Riku always felt that his daughter was something special and that she was meant to do something great no matter what the danger was.

"I know that whatever Kida chooses will be the path that she is willing to take," murmured Riku as Momo place her hand on top of his own before she solemnly agreed with her husband.

With Kida and Kogenta

Kida was running down the street at full speed with her hair flying out behind her. The young Ten-ryuu ran for about an hour until she finally made it to the bamboo forest where all her friends were waiting for her.

"I hope I'm not too late," panted Kida as she made her way through the underbrush of the bamboo forest.

"I wouldn't be too worried," spoke Kogenta with reassurance as he floated beside Kida. "Cody and the others wouldn't start with out you."

"Yeah, you're right," Kida agreed with a chuckle before they finally made it to the shrine gate of the Ten-ryuu grounds.

Once the two of them passed through the gate they saw Cody, Kate, Daisuke and the all the others waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" shouted Kida as she waved to them.

"Kida!" cried Kate as she ran up to her friend before stopping in front of her. "We all thought that you weren't going to make it."

"What took you so long?" asked Daisuke in good humor.

"Sorry, I just had a little talk with my parents is all," replied Kida as she rubbed the back of her head apologetically. "I think they might be on to me."

"Well I wouldn't be surprise," spoke Samantha as she sat down on the Ten-ryuu shrine steps. "After all, your father was a Toujinshi himself."

"And leader of the Ten-ryuu clan," added White Hunter with a smirk on her muzzle.

Everyone mumbled in their agreements as they nodded their heads at one another.

"Okay gang, let's get down to business," announced Kida as the group became silent around her. "First off I like to introduce you all to a new member that will be joining our group. She should be arriving soon…"

"Hey!" shouted a voice from the path within the bamboo forest. "Don't you start the meeting with out me, okay?"

Kida and the others turned around to see Sam running up to them as she waved her right arm high above her head.

"Who's she?" asked Rose with a confused look on her face.

Kida turned to the group once Sam came up to her and stood at her side while panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Everyone, I like to introduce you all to Sam," said Kida as she smiled at Cody and the gang. "She's going to be joining our group."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" shouted Daisuke, Mike and Satoshi in shock as they stared at their Ten-ryuu leader in disbelief.

"She's serious," Kate bluntly replied as she stared at the two boys and Shikigami with a dull look on her face.

"You boys should know by now that our team captain is always serious on her decisions these days," spoke Rose with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, sis!" shouted Mike as he glared at his sister in anger.

"Is this really the group that I have to spend my time working with?" questioned Sam as she stared at the group with a dead panned look within her eyes.

"You'll get use to them," responded Kida with a smile. "Now I think it's time that I introduced you to the group. First up is Cody, he's a Chi-ryuu Toujinshi that is trying to help us in fighting against his brother. He is also the partner of Rangetsu."

"Nice to meet you," replied Cody as he held out his hand towards Sam.

"Like wise," responded Sam with a smile as she shook hands with the 12 year old boy.

"Next is my best friend that I've known since I was little, Kate," continued Kida as she pointed to her friend. "The two beside her are the twins Rose and Mike, the girl who is sitting on the steps is Samantha, she is White Hunter's Toujinshi. Then there's Daisuke, he's partners with Satoshi. And last, but defiantly not least is Kai; he's Kibachiyo's Toujinshi partner."

"Nice to meet you all," spoke Sam finally as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I hope that I'll be able to help your team out as much as I can as you all fight along side your Shikigami partners against your enemies."

"Okay um…not to be specious or anything, but how does this girl know about the Shikigami and us for that matter?" questioned Daisuke as he looked at Kida for an explanation.

"Well…" started Kida as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she stared at her group members with a small smile on her face. "It all happened while I was spending time with my family at this lake yesterday where I met up with one of parent's friends; that's also how I met up Sam here. She and I were on this boat ride together when Kogenta and I found our second IN seal, but we also had a run in with one of Taichi's minions. He was trying to destroy the key stone of the lake so that he can bring demons out of the Fukumaden."

"That can't be good," muttered Cody as he rubbed the underside of his chin.

"Man, these Chi-ryuu guys are really making this job harder on us," grumbled Mike as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why can't they just give us a break for once?"

"I highly doubt that they will," Kai emphasized as he looked at Mike. "For the Ten-ryuu and Chi-ryuu are members are of two different clans and even though they had settled their differences a long time ago there are still those who would rather fight than live peacefully with each other."

"So this is just another war that is starting between the new generations of Toujinshi," sighed Kate as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just our luck," grumbled Daisuke as he began to pace around the Ten-ryuu grounds with an annoyed look on his face. "It's supposed to be summer vacation. When everyone, including us kids, get to have a break from their daily life work and have some time off, but _no_. Instead,we get ourselves caught up in a war between Chi-ryuu and Ten-ryuu because of this guy who wants to be ruler of this whole entire planet! This is not how I want to spend my vacation people!"

"None of us like it either Daisuke," reasoned Samantha as she stood up from the steps of the shrine and tried to calm the teenage boy down. "But what choice do we have here?"

"She's right," Cody agreed with a nodded as he looked at the pacing Daisuke before him. "Tailor was the one who started the fire and I know that he wouldn't roll over so easily when we fight against him within our battles."

"So the only thing for us to do is to beat him at his own game and find the twelve sacred stones within the Fukumaden before he and his group find them first." Kai explained as he stepped into the middle of the group.

"Twelve sacred stones?" asked Sam in a confused voice as she looked at Kida for an answer.

"Yes," replied Kida with a nod. "There are twelve sacred stones within the Fukumaden that have the power to destroy if they fall into the wrong hands, but they can also create a miracle if someone with a pure heart wields them."

"Whoa…" voiced Sam in amazement as she stared at Kida with wide eyes.

"That is why it is our job to find them and protect them," finished Kai as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We also have to stop Tailor before he finds the stones."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," spoke a voice from behind the group.

Kida and the others quickly turned around to face the person who had spoken and saw that is was Tailor, along with his Shikigami Karachi who was standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here!" demanded Cody as he and the other Toujinshi got ready to summon their Shikigami partners.

"Now is that anyway to treat your brother?" questioned Tailor in mockery as he smirked at Cody with his cold eye burrowing into his younger brother's eyes.

"There's no kinship between us anymore Tailor," growled Cody as he pulled out his Drive and held it out in front of him.

"And who say's that you're allowed on Ten-ryuu property!" shouted Daisuke in anger.

"Kate, take the others and find a place to hide," whispered Kida to her friend as she stood protectively in front of the ordinary people of her group.

"Right," answered Kate as she quickly lead Rose, Mike, Ryan and Sam away from the battle that was about to begin.

"This is going to be interesting," Tailor said as his smirk spread out wider on his face.

"Oh you think so, huh?" questioned Kida as she brought out her drive and held it in front of her. "Let's do it guys!"

"Shikigami…God descend!" shouted the Toujinshi as they pushed the screens of their drives towards them.

The same shoji doors appeared before opening their doors as Kogenta and the other Shikigami jumped out before landing in front of their partners.

"Kogenta of the Byakko, kenzan!" shouted the white tiger as he stood protectively in front of Kida.

"Rangetsu of the Byakko…Kenzan!" shouted the black tiger.

"Kibachiyo of the Seiryuu…Kenzan!" announced the dragon Shikigami as he took up a defensive stance as he glared at Karachi in front of him.

"Satoshi of the Raion…Kenzan!" roared Daisuke's partner as he punched his left fist out in front of him.

"White Hunter the half breed as descended!" shouted the tiger/wolf with a smirk as she crouched low on the ground with her right claw hand stretched out in front of her. "Let's take these guys out!"

"My, my," said Tailor in amusement as he looked at the Ten-ryuu Shikigami in front of him. "Looks like were at a disadvantage here my friend."

"Numbers do not matter to me Master," Karachi voiced as he glared at his enemies that stood in front of him. "I will destroy anyone who stands in our way of conquering this world."

"In your dreams wolf-boy!" barked White Hunter as she shot towards Karachi.

"White Hunter, wait!" shouted Sam as she held an arm out towards her partner.

"Same old half-breed," grumbled Satoshi before he and the other Shikigami followed after their comrade.

White Hunter was running towards Karachi like a speeding bullet before she jumped ten feet into the air where the sun hid her within its blinding light. The wolf priest tried to pinpoint where the wolf/tiger was in the sky, but the glare of the sun was blinding him to the point where he couldn't see. That gave Kogenta and the other Shikigami an opening as they all circled around the wolf Chi-ryuu.

Kogenta made the first move. He shot forward as he tried to slash at Karachi's side, but the wolf Shikigami quickly stepped to the side to dodge the tiger's attack only to be slashed in the back by Satoshi's claws. Karachi let out a growl as he glared at the lion before he was suddenly punched in the face by Rangetsu's fist. Kibachiyo shoulder tackled Karachi before the wolf was suddenly slammed into the ground by White Hunter as the half breed dug the heels her feet into the Shikigami's back before she flipped off.

Karachi let out a growl as he slowly stood up from the ground as he glared at the 5 Shikigami in front of him. Kogenta and the other Shikigami stood side by side with each other as the stood tall in front of the Chi-ryuu Shikigami.

"You have gotten stronger, I'll give you that." Karachi growled as he got up on to his feet once again. "But you are still no match for me!"

"That's what you think," said Kogenta before he shouted out towards his partner. "Kida, bring out Kotetsu!"

"You got it!" exclaimed Kida with a nod before she swung her Drive as she cut the IN.

The same shoji doors appear behind Kogenta before the young Byakko grabbed the handle of his sword. Kogenta held it at the ready before he shot towards Karachi.

Tailor quickly pulled out his Drive as he swung it to cut the IN: "Shin-Shin-Rin-Da-Kan!"

"Thunder sword, descend!" shouted Karachi as he raised his right arm towards the sky.

A thunderbolt pierced into the ground in front of Kogenta and Karachi. Kogenta quickly jumped away from Karachi as he got in defense. A bright light flashed throughout the Ten-ryuu grounds as it blinded Kida, her teammates, Kogenta and his Shikigami friends as they covered their eyes from the blinding light. The light slowly died down as the thunder bolt took on the shape of a sword.

The blade was shaped like a lightning bolt and the hilt of the sword was decorated with sapphires and emeralds that cracked with electricity. Karachi grabbed the hilt of the sword before he pulled it out of the ground.

"Now young Byakko, we are evenly matched." Karachi sneered as he held his sword within his hands.

"We'll just see about that!" growled Kogenta before he shot towards Karachi.

The wolf Shikigami quickly raised his blade as he blocked Kogenta's sword. The two Shikigami glared into each other's eyes before they pushed away from each other. Their swords clashed with each other as the two Shikigami went after one other with full force. Kida and Tailor kept their focus as they watched their Shikigami partners fight against each other. The two deities fought as their swords clashed and sparked when they made contact with one another. Rangetsu and the other Shikigami watched from the side lines as Kogenta slashed his sword across Karachi's stomach when he saw an opening. The wolf deity let out a yelp as he stepped back in pain.

"Yeah, that's the way to do it!" shouted Satoshi as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Show him what you've got Kogenta!" cheered White Hunter.

"Go for it!" echoed both Kibachiyo and Rangetsu to their teammate.

Cody and the others were also cheering their leader on as Kida and Kogenta fought against their enemies. Karachi tried to block Kogenta's next attack, but was quickly caught off guard when the tiger quickly flipped over his head and landed behind him. Kogenta twisted around as he slashed his sword across Karachi's back. The wolf let out a howl of pain that ripped through the air of the Ten-ryuu grounds. Kida watched as Karachi dropped his sword before he fell to the ground in pain while Kogenta stood standing over him. Kida felt pity for the wolf Shikigami, but she knew that she had to stop Tailor no matter what; even if it meant destroying his Shikigami.

'_I'm sorry,_' voiced Kida within her head before she gave her partner an order: "Finish him Kogenta!"

Kogenta raised his sword above his head as he got ready to slash Karachi: "I'm sorry, but this is the end of the line for you and your partner."

Karachi turned his head towards Kogenta as a smirk spread out on his muzzle: "Oh really?"

Kogenta stared down at the wolf confused before he was suddenly punched in the face. He was sent flying towards Kida before he landed flat down on his back while his sword laid uselessly on the ground ten feet away from him. Kida quickly ran over to her partner.

"Are you alright?" asked Kida.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Kogenta with a grunt as he stood up.

Karachi quickly leapt back to Tailor as his Toujinshi drew out a Toujin-Fu from his pocket before throwing it towards Kida and Kogenta. The card flashed red as it transformed into black vortex. A strong wind began to suck Kida and Kogenta into the vortex while also trying to grab some of the other Toujinshi as well.

"This is not good!" exclaimed Daisuke as he began to feel himself getting pulled towards the vortex.

"We gotta fall back!" shouted Kai to his teammates as he braced himself against the powerful pull of the wind.

Kida and Kogenta were the closets to the vortex and that made it all the more dangerous for them. Kida tried to keep her footing, but soon found her self being lifted up off from the ground as the vortex sucked her towards itself. Kida would have been swallowed up by the black hole if it weren't for Kogenta grabbing her free hand while her right hand held tightly to her Drive.

"Kogenta let go!" shouted Kida to her partner. "Save yourself!"

"No way!" yelled Kogenta as he held on tight to Kida's hand. "I'm not letting go of you, even if that it means forever!"

Kida blinked at Kogenta in surprise as the tiger Shikigami grounded himself against the wind that pulled at him and his Toujinshi. Kai and the others were nearly pulled off of their feet by the vortex's wind currents, but they were quickly rescued by their Shikigami partners as they were taken a safe distance away from the vortex. From behind a few bushes, Kate and the others had been watching the battle between the Shikigami before Tailor had pulled out a Toujin-Fu card as he summoned a black hole from out of thin air. Kate saw that Kida and Kogenta were in trouble.

"Kida!" shouted Kate as she jumped out of the bush and began to run towards her childhood friend.

But she was quickly stopped by Sam as the older teenager grabbed Kate by the arm.

"Don't get near that thing!" exclaimed Sam as she tried to pull Kate back into the bush.

"Let me go!" shouted Kate as she struggled to get free from Sam's grip. "I gotta help Kida!"

"Kate, there's nothing you can do!" yelled Sam as she kept a tight grip on Kate's arm.

Kida and Kogenta were slowly being pulled towards the vortex as the tiger Shikigami tried to resist the pull of the wind, but it wasn't long before he too was finally lifted up off the ground.

"KIDA!" shouted Kate and the gang as they watched their leader and her Shikigami partner disappear into the depths of the vortex.

Kate finally ripped free of Sam's grip as she made a mad dash towards the vortex before making a flying leap towards it, but was quickly taken off guard when the black hole suddenly faded and disappeared in front of her. Kate fell to the ground with a thud before she sat up on her hands and knees.

"No…" whispered Kate is dismay.

Everyone within the Ten-ryuu group stood in shock at what had happened to Kate and Kogenta while Tailor just smirked at what he had just accomplished.

"And another Ten-ryuu bites the dust," said Tailor with pride.

"You…you creep!" shouted Cody in rage as he glared at his once so called brother. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh, nothing much," replied Tailor with a chuckle. "Except sent them to oblivion. That portal that I had just summoned was actually a portal that will send them to a different dimension where they will be trapped there forever."

"You monster!" cried out Daisuke as he ran towards Tailor in anger.

"I see that I've over stayed my welcome here," stated Tailor as he held up another Toujin-Fu card before he threw it in front of him.

The card flash before it burst into smoke. Daisuke stopped in his tracks as he quickly covered his face with his arms along with his other team members. The smoke slowly cleared around the group. The gang saw that Tailor and his Shikigami had escaped again.

"Damn it!" shouted Daisuke in anger.

Kate sat on her knees as she stared down at the ground before her. Tears started to form within her eyes. She couldn't believe it, her best friend, Kida, was gone. Everyone within the group stood in silence as they took in the shock and disbelief of what had happened to their leader. It was a sad day for the Ten-ryuu group as they mourned the lost of their friend and leader.

In the vortex

Kida and Kogenta were being tossed around within the vortex's pull as it tried to split the two of them apart. Kogenta knew that if he let go of his partner then he would not only fail Kida, but himself as well. Kogenta quickly pulled his partner towards him before wrapping his arms around Kida's shoulders and waist.

"Don't worry Kida, I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" shouted Kogenta as he held tight to his Toujinshi.

Kida closed her eyes as she let the Shikigami hold onto her as the two of them twisted and turned within the vortex.

'_Please help us!_' pleaded Kida within her mind as she wrapped one arm around Kogenta while holding on tight to her Drive.

As if hearing her plea, the Drive started to glow a light blue. An opened shoji door appeared in front of the two as it caught the two partners inside of it before the doors closed again. After a few minutes, Kogenta and Kida realized that they weren't spinning anymore. They slowly opened their eyes and saw that they were floating in a golden light that surround them on all sides. They saw another shoji appear before them as it opened its doors to let the two of them pass through.

Unknown location

A shoji appeared over a cliff with its doors wide open as Kogenta and Kida fell out of it before they landed on a soft patch of grass. The shoji doors closed before they disappeared. Kogenta and Kida slowly sat up on the ground as they looked at the spot that the shoji door had just appeared before it vanished into thin air.

"What just happened?" asked Kida in a soft voice.

"I don't really know," replied Kogenta.

That was when the two of them suddenly realized that they were still holding on to each other. The two blushed as they quickly, but calmly untangled their arms from around each other.

"S-sorry," stammered Kida as she looked down at the ground on where she sat.

"T-that's okay," voiced Kogenta as he turned his head away from his partner.

When the young tiger turned his head the blush instantly faded from his face as his eyes widened in shock and surprise. Kida looked up and noticed the look on Kogenta's face before she turned to see what her partner was looking at. Her mouth dropped open as she slowly stood up from the ground. Right in front of the young teenager was the land that she had seen within her dream.

"This place," Kida started as Kogenta stood up beside her.

"The land of the Four Seasons," said Kogenta as he ended his partner's sentence for her.

To be continued

Preview: Kida's profile

Kogenta and I find ourselves in a place that had appeared within my dream. It is also the place where my father had been when he was a kid and when he was my age. We decided to relax and figure out how to get back home, but that was not the case. A member of Tailor's clan suddenly appears and tries to destroy the place. Kogenta, we have to protect this place!

Next time: The IN seal of protection

Slice the IN, for that is our power!


	15. The IN Seal of Protection

Onmyou Taisenki 2: New Generation

I do not own any of the characters from Onmyou Taisenki, except the ones that I have made up.

Sorry for the long wait guys, I just didn't know how to start on this chapter.

The IN seal of Protection

The grounds of the Ten-Ryuu shrine were silent as Kate, Kai, Daisuke, Samantha and Cody all stood, or sat, near the shrine as they hung their heads in sadness. They were morning the loss of their leader and friend, Kida. The other members of their group had already gone home with heavy hearts. It was truly a sad day for everyone.

"I can't believe that she's gone," spoke Kate with a shake of her head.

"That low down scum," growled Cody in anger as he clenched his hands into fists. "Tailor has gone way too far this time!"

"That use to-be brother of yours is going to pay Cody!" exclaimed Daisuke as he pounded his right fist into the palm of his open hand.

Samantha sat on the steps of the shrine with Kai sitting beside her as he placed a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders. White Hunter and Kibachiyo appeared beside their respective partner. White Hunter looked down at her partner with a sad frown coming over her face before she turned her head to look at the remaining group members.

"What are we going to do without a leader to guide us?" asked the half-breed.

The group members didn't reply as they only hung their heads at a loss of what to do. Without Kida around to lead them then they would surely loose against Tailor and his band of Chi-Ryuu clan members. There was also another problem that was going through their minds…how were they going to tell the Tachibana's that their only daughter was gone?

With Kida and Kogenta

Kida stood standing on a grassy cliff as she stared out at the amazing sight before her. Below the cliff was a scene that no one would have thought possible. Four parts of the land were separated into four seasons that co-existed together in harmony.

"This place," started Kida as she looked down at the scene in front of her, "it's beautiful."

"This is also the place that your father had visited when he was your age," spoke Kogenta as he stood beside Kida with his hands on his hips. "I'm surprised that it's still here."

"So…if this is the same place that my father went to back when he was my age then that means we're in the Fukumaden?" asked Kida as she looked at her shikigami partner for answers.

"Most likely," replied Kogenta as he turned to look at his partner. "But how the hell we got here is something that I'm still trying to figure out."

Kida frowned in thought before she glanced down at her drive that she still held in her right hand.

"Do you think the drive might have something to do with us being transported here to the Fukumaden?" questioned Kida as she held up the device.

"Probably," answered Kogenta as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can clearly remember the Drive having special powers that even I don't know about."

"Wow," voiced Kida as she looked down at the Drive in amazement. "Who knew that such a little thing could hold so much power?"

"Yeah, yeah as impressive as it is there's still the question on what we're going to do next."

Kida frowned in thought once again before she answered her partner.

"I guess we should try to find a way back home," said Kida, "but I want to take a look around here first."

"Why?" asked Kogenta.

"Well what's the point in just leaving so soon and not getting the chance to look around a little bit?" questioned Kida with a shrug of her shoulders.

Kogenta blinked in surprise as he stared at Kida for a moment before smirking at the young 12 year old girl.

"I guess you do have a point."

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Kida with a smile.

"Hold up a second," said Kogenta as he gently grabbed Kida's shoulder to stop her. "I think it would be better that I'd go back into the Drive before we do any exploring."

"Oh, right," spoke Kida in realization before she held out her Drive towards her partner.

Kogenta quickly disappeared into the Drive a second later after his partner had held it up in front of him. Kida pushed the screen of the Drive back to its horizontal position before placing it into its holder again.

"There," said Kida before she turned to look at Kogenta, who had appeared beside her in his spiritual form. "You ready to go?"

"Lead the way Kida," replied Kogenta.

Kida giggled before she started walking towards the land of the Four Seasons. It wasn't long before Kida found her-self walking through a grove of cherry blossoms, plume blossoms and peach blossoms. Flower petals fell down from many of the trees' branches as if they were snowflakes. Kida breathed in the sweat scent of the blossoms that hung high above her head. Kogenta watched as the petals fell around him and his partner before he glanced at Kida. The 12 year old had a large smile on her face as the petals fell and danced around her.

'_I have to admit, she looks beautiful under the flower blossoms,_' thought Kogenta to himself as a small smile appeared on his face.

Kida and Kogenta continued to follow the path until the scene changed from spring to summer. The landscape of the season was lush and green with the sun shining brightly overhead. Summer soon changed to fall and fall to winter. Kida walked through the winter landscape for a while until she found herself walking across lush grass again. After a while she soon came to the summer house.

The summer house was beautifully designed and crafted. Kida gazed in wonderment at the summer house for a while until she walked towards it. Kida let out a sigh as she sat down on the wooden floor of the summer house to rest her legs and feet for a while.

"This place is amazing," voiced Kida as she stared out at the landscape before her. "I can tell why my father loved this place."

"Yeah, I know," muttered Kogenta softly in agreement before disappointment entered his voice. "But this place is somewhat of a letdown for me. There aren't any demons around for me to take my frustration out on."

"I guess acting peaceful isn't one of your strong points is it?" questioned Kida as she looked at her partner with a smirk on her face.

"Think whatever you want!" exclaimed Kogenta as he turned away from Kida.

Kida let out a small giggle before she leaned back and laid herself down on the wooden floor of the summer house. Kida stared up at the ceiling of the summer house as a small frown came over her face.

"I wonder what's going on back home?" voiced Kida quietly to herself.

Kogenta heard what his partner had said and turned to look down at Kida with a sad frown on his face.

"The others are probably worried about us, along with your parents," spoke the tiger in a gentle voice.

Kida sighed as she thought about what Kogenta had said. Her friends and family must be worried sick about her sudden leave of absents.

"If only there was a way to contact the others," said Kida as she looked up at her partner, who floated over her head. "That way we could let them know that we're alive and well."

Suddenly Kida let out a yawn and Kogenta couldn't help but smile down at her in amusement.

"Why don't you get some rest," suggested Kogenta as Kida looked up at him in uncertainty. "This place is safe enough to stay for a while and there are no demons here to attack us."

Kida smiled at her partner: "Okay Kogenta, I guess a little rest wouldn't hurt."

With that said Kida closed her eyes while folding her hands behind her head before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Scene change: Unknown Location

Footsteps were heard echoing through a long dark hallway as a shadowy figure walked down them in silence. The figure soon walked into a large room where two lit torches stood on both sides of a figure who was sitting on a mat in the middle of the room's wooden floor. The figure sitting on the mat was none other than Tailor who was quietly meditating with his drive lying on a cloth beside him. The figure in shadow knelt down on their right leg as they bowed their head towards Tailor.

"You'd better have a good reason for intruding on my meditation Yamato," spoke Tailor without turning around to look at the figure behind him.

"Yes," replied the figure, now known as Yamato. "I'm afraid that I have disturbing news that could hinder our plans in dominating the Ten-Ryuu. Our spies have reported a strange energy signature within the Fukumaden and…I'm afraid that it might be the leader of the Ten-Ryuu."

Tailor's eyes shot open as anger began to flow through his body: "What?"

"We're not exactly sure how she got into the Fukumaden," continued Yamato calmly "but I promise you my lord that we will destroy her, you have my word."

"And I hope you keep it," said Tailor in a dangerous voice. "Send one of your best to take down Kida, no matter what."

"Yes my lord," said Yamato before he stood up and walked out of the room.

Once Yamato had left the room Tailor clenched his hands into fists while gnashing his teeth together in anger.

"You shouldn't get so upset my young master," spoke Karachi as the wolf priest appeared behind Tailor. "This young girl is nothing compared to your strength and cunningness."

"Don't tell me what I should or should not worry about Karachi!" yelled Tailor angrily as he glared at the wolf priest over his right shoulder. "That girl is a hindrance to my plan and she must be destroyed."

"Yes master," said Karachi with a bow before he disappeared back into his DRIVE.

Tailor snorted in frustration before going back to his meditation with troubling thoughts plaguing his mind.

The Fukumaden: Boulder Field

In a different part of the Fukumaden a teenager who looked to be around 17 years old was walking down a winding path. The teenager had short black hair and dark brown eyes that were hidden behind black shaded sun glasses. He was wearing a red and black vest over top of a white short sleeved shirt, black pants and leather brown combat boots.

The 17 year old continued to walk down the path when he suddenly heard a ringing sound from his left pocket. He quickly pulls out the source of the ringing, which was actually his black and silver cell phone. The teenager lifted his cell phone to his ear and began to talk to the person on the other end.

"Yo, Nick here, what's up?" asked the teenager, now known as Nick.

Nick listened for a second before a smirk came over his face.

"Hey, no worries man," said Nick in a cool voice. "My partner and I will handle the little mouse and her tiny kitten…Don't worry dude that little mouse won't defeat me."

With that said and done with Nick hung up his cell phone and made his way down the path again.

Fukumaden: Field of the Four Seasons

Back with Kida she was still resting on the floor of the summer house with a content look on her face. She was dreaming about the Field of the Four Seasons that she and Kogenta were stuck in right now. The dream was a peaceful one for Kida as she slept.

Dream World

_Kida was running down the path with blossom petals falling down all around her while a large smile spread out across her face. Joy filled Kida's heart as she danced and twirled through the falling flower petals, but she quickly stopped in her tracks when she face a person that stood on the path in front of her. Standing before Kida was a woman that looked to be around the same age as Kida's mother._

_The woman had long black hair and soft brown eyes. The woman was wearing a light pink kimono with red, green and blue patterns of it. The kimono that the woman was wearing looked regal and beautiful, but what drew Kida's attention were the woman's eyes. Kida saw kindness in the woman's eyes, but the 12 year old also saw a deep sadness inside them as well._

_Kida looked at the woman in confusion for a moment before she slowly walked up to her until she was standing right in front of the woman. The woman gave Kida a gentle smile before she motioned for the 12 year old to follow her. The two of them began to walk together as they traveled through the four seasons together in silence until the woman began to speak._

"_I have always visited this place with my husband and son. It has always been a secrete place that only my family has known about and have always protected it from people who want to do harm to it."_

_Kida and the woman soon came to the summer house where they sat down on the wooden floor together while they stared out at the landscape before them._

"_This land is also a part of you and your family," continued the woman. "You must carry on the tradition of protecting this place. If people with bad intentions come to destroy this place, slice the IN to protect it…Kida."_

Reality

Kida's eyes quickly snapped opened as she bolted up into a sitting position. Her face held a look of surprise as she panted while trying to regain her breath. Kogenta quickly appeared at his partner's side with a worried look on his face.

"Kida, what's wrong?" asked the tiger Shikigami.

"N-nothing," spoke Kida once she regained her breath. "I just had a strange dream that's all."

Kogenta looked at Kida in confusion when he heard what the 12 year old had said to him.

"What do you mean by, 'Strange dream'?" asked Kogenta with a frown.

Kida was about to reply, but was quickly interrupted by a loud explosion. The two partners quickly turned their attention to the source of the sound and saw smoke rising up from the trees.

"Oh no," voice Kida as terror entered her heart.

Kida bolted to her feet and began to run towards the source of the smoke before quickly spotting the one who was causing the havoc. Flying in the air was a humanoid Dragonfly.

The dragonfly was wearing a leather brown pilot jacket with a fur lining running around the collar, leather brown gloves and a pilot's cap with blue glass lens goggles covering the bug's eyes. He was also wearing long baggy green pants and brown boots. In the dragonfly's hand was a crossbow with a red ball tipped arrow sitting on it.

Kida knew that this was a shikigami and where there was a shikigami their Toujinshi weren't too far away.

"Looks like one of those Chi-ryuu bastards found us Kida," said Kogenta with a hard glare forming on his face.

"But how?" questioned Kida as she quickly came to a halt.

"I suggest we figure that out later!" exclaimed Kogenta as he looked at Kida. "Right now we got to beat this guy!"

"Right," said Kida before she grabbed her drive and held it out in front of her. "Shikigami…God descend!"

Kogenta quickly appeared in front of Kida once the shoji doors opened for him: "Kogenta of the Byakko has descended!"

"Go get him Kogenta!" shouted Kida as she cut the seal for Saikaido Kotetsu.

"You got it!" exclaimed Kogenta as he grabbed the hilt of his sword after it appeared from the opened shoji doors before he jumped high into the air and headed towards the air born Shikigami.

The humanoid dragonfly barely had time to avoid the tiger Shikigami's attack as it quickly dodged to the left.

"That was a close one," said the dragonfly as Kogenta dropped back down to the ground.

"Keep your head in the game before you lose it Nanaya!" shouted a voice from the cliff.

Kida quickly turned her attention towards the cliff and saw a 17 year old teenager standing there.

"Who are you?" demanded Kida angrily.

"The names Nick kid-o," answered Nick as a smirk played out on his face. "But you'll quickly forget it once I destroy your Shikigami."

"Fat chance of that happening!" exclaimed Kida bravely. "My partner and I aren't the type to be pushed around by people who work for Tailor and his Chi-ryuu clan, and I don't have to guess to know that you're part of that jerk's group since you came looking for me!"

"It's that obvious huh?" questioned Nick in a bored voice, "but that won't matter anyway, because as I said before you'll quickly forget after I defeat your partner."

"Shut up!" shouted Kogenta angrily as he glared at Nick before he quickly jumped back into the air again as he tried to slash the humanoid dragonfly out of the sky.

Like last time, the dragonfly dodged to the side while Kogenta flew past him as gravity began to drag the humanoid tiger back down to earth.

"Ha!" scoffed the humanoid dragonfly "you may have defeated me once before, but you're still a boring earthbound Shikigami!"

Suddenly the dragonfly remembered something: "Even though it's a little late for it I should still probably introduce myself. Nanaya of the Aogane has descended…there, introduction over."

Nick rolled his eyes at his Shikigami partner before he became serious again: "Let's cut this conversation short and start destroying these two along with this pathetic place."

Kida's heart froze when she heard what Nick had said. He was going to destroy this beautiful land?

'_I can't let that happen,_' thought Kida to herself. '_This place means too much for me and my father. I won't let it get destroyed without a fight._'

With that thought engraved deep in her mind, Kida became determined to fight against Nick and his Shikigami partner.

"I won't let you destroy this place!" shouted Kida before slicing the IN.

"Deadly kill…Soul Cutting Wave!" yelled Kogenta as he jumped into the air to slash at the humanoid dragonfly again.

Nanaya quickly dodged the tiger's attack before turning to look at his partner.

"Hey Nick, I'm getting bored with this fight," said Nanaya.

"I know what you're saying partner," said Nick with a yawn. "Let's finish this once and for all."

"Aye, aye sir!" exclaimed Nanaya as he saluted his partner.

Nick quickly sliced the IN for Nanaya as the humanoid dragonfly shifted into a position where he was lying on his side in the air with his crossbow pointing up towards the sky.

"Now we're going to see some fun around here!" exclaimed Nanaya excitedly. "Deadly kill…Destructive God of War Stratosphere!"

Nanaya soon fired his arrow straight up into the sky. Kida was confused by this action at first, but quickly got her act together when she saw the arrow explode in midair and stars or comets started falling from the sky.

"Shield!" shouted Kida as she pulled out a Toujin-fu from out of her pocket.

A barrier instantly surrounded Kida as it protected her from the Shikigami's attack, but the force of the attack against Kida's shield made the 12 year old girl's legs buckle underneath her. Kida groaned as she tried to focus all of her chi energy into keeping her shield up, but she gradually began to feel her energy decreasing. Kogenta quickly saw that his partner was in danger when he noticed Kida struggling with keeping her shield up against the dragonfly Shikigami's attack. The tiger Shikigami quickly dropped his sword before bolting towards his partner. He tackled his partner out of the way of Nanaya's attack before the shield completely collapsed on Kida.

Kida and Kogenta rolled across the ground until they came to stop with Kida lying on her back while Kogenta lay on his stomach. The two slowly sat up with a groan before Kogenta was the first one to speak.

"Kida, you okay?" asked Kogenta.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Kida "but we need to stop that guy and his Shikigami partner from destroying this place."

"But how?" questioned Kogenta "with that Nanaya guy dodging all of my attacks and him flying in the air it's impossible for me to get a good hit on him."

"Ugh…there's got to be some way to clip that dragonfly's wings," said Kida with her left hand clenched into a fist.

Suddenly Kida remembered the woman from her dream last night and the hand movements that the woman was preforming. The 12 year old started to think for a moment before realization came across her face as an idea popped into her head.

"Kogenta, I think I might have a way of defeating Nick and Nanaya," said Kida.

"What is it?" asked Kogenta.

"Well…you remember how I keep dreaming about IN seals right?"

The tiger Shikigami nodded his head as he signaled for Kida to continue on with what she was telling him.

"Well, last night I had another dream about an IN seal and about this place as well. I think the IN seal that I saw in my dream might help us in this situation."

Kogenta looked at his partner in surprise before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Then let's see if the IN seal in your dream really works," said Kogenta as he stood up from the ground before he held his hand out for his partner.

Kida smiled up at her partner before she grabbed Kogenta's hand with her left as the tiger Shikigami helped her up to her feet. Nick still stood on the cliff as he began to laugh evilly out of amusement.

"Oh man, I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" exclaimed Nick excitedly.

"I'll say," said Nanaya. "It's a shame that we have to destroy them so quickly though."

"Well that's business buddy," spoke Nick as he began to slice the second IN for his partner's next attack. "Now, enough playing around, let's finish the job!"

"Aye, aye sir!" shouted Nanaya as he got his crossbow ready. "Ultimate attack…Above the Line of Life and Death Ball-Arrow!"

As the humanoid dragonfly's attack charged up Nick looked down at Kida and Kogenta with a confident smirk on his face, but his smirk disappeared from his face when Nick saw how calm the tiger and his partner were standing before him. Kida was standing behind her Shikigami partner as Kogenta stood protectively in front of her.

'_What are those two up to?_' thought Nick suspiciously.

Kida glared up at Nick for a moment before she calmly closed her eyes and began to slow her breathing. Kida began to concentrate as she lifted her DRIVE up and began to cutting the new IN seal.

"Ri, Shin, Da…Ri," voiced Kida as she finished cutting the seal.

Kogenta felt a familiar power flowing through him as he slowly closed his eyes in concentration. The tiger Shikigami lifted his hands up with his right hand leveled with his head while his left hand leveled with his waist. Both of Kogenta's hands started glowing in a blue aura before his eyes shot open.

"Ultimate kill!" roared Kogenta as he shot his arms forward with the palm of his claw hands facing outwards towards his enemy, "Shadow Fox Fire!"

The aura around Kogenta's hands flared for a second before shooting forth towards his opponent. The aura changed into a fierce tiger head, which roared as it charged towards Nanaya. The humanoid dragonfly started freaking out when he saw the tiger head rushing towards him.

"Not again!" screamed Nanaya at the last second.

The tiger head was soon upon the Shikigami as it opened its giant red mouth and swallowed Nanaya in one bite. The kanji words for Nanaya's name appeared for a second before it vanished into thin air. On the cliff Nick stared in disbelief on what had just happened to his partner.

"N…no way…" voiced Nick before he fainted and fell to the ground unconscious.

The Field of the Four Seasons was quiet as the shock of what just happened sunk into Kida and Kogenta. The two partners stood still for a moment before Kida fell to her knees and sat down on the ground as she let out an exhausted sigh.

"Now that…was something I wasn't expecting," voiced Kida.

"You can say that again," said Kogenta.

After regaining a little bit her energy, Kida quickly stood back up on her feet again.

"We'd better get moving and leave this place before anymore Chi-ryuu come around," said Kida.

"Agreed," said Kogenta as he quickly walked over to his partner. "But are you sure that you can stand on your own?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," replied Kida with a reassuring smile. "Now let's get going."

With that said the two of them quickly started to make their way out of the Field of the Four Seasons.

Back on Earth

Kate and Samantha were walking down the street as the sun began to set towards the west. The two girls had decided that they would tell Kida's parents the truth about what had happened to their daughter.

"I don't think they'll ever believe us," said Samantha in a small voice.

"I know," spoke Kate as she slowly came to a stop with Samantha halting beside her. "But I can't think of anything else that we could tell them."

Samantha let out a sigh as she silently agreed with Kate while going into deep thought.

'_I wish we could have done something to prevent Kida's death,_' thought Samantha sadly.

Suddenly, Samantha's was brought out of her musings when she heard a loud beeping noise coming from her DRIVE holder.

"What's that noise?" asked Kate curiously.

"It's coming from my DRIVE," said Samantha.

Samantha quickly got out her DRIVE as White Hunter appeared between the two girls with her hands covering her sensitive ears.

"That beeping is giving me a headache!" exclaimed the Shikigami in annoyance. "Just what the heck is up with this thing all of a sudden?"

Samantha was now holding her DRIVE in her right hand as the beeping quickly came to a stop, much to White Hunter's relief. The two girls and Shikigami looked down at the DRIVE with their attention on the small screen that was facing up at them. What the trio saw on the screen of the DRIVE made their hearts' jump in excitement. On the screen was a small single blue dot that flashed every three seconds.

"No way," voiced Kate as she stared at the screen.

"It can't be," spoke Samantha with a shake of her head.

Unknown place

Yamato knelt before Tailor as the leader of the Chi-ryuu passed back and forth in front of him. Yamato had just told his leader what had happened to Nick after he and his two team members went in search of the 17 year old boy and found him unconscious in the field of the Four Seasons.

"We've looked him over sir," spoke Yamato. "And after examining him…"

"You don't have to tell me anymore," interrupted Tailor angrily. "Nick had miss judged his opponent and lost against the Ten-ryuu girl."

Yamato remained quiet as he bowed his head in shame.

"You've disappointed me today Yamato," said Tailor as he stopped his pacing and turned to glare down at the man who hid in shadow before him. "I have half the mind to fire you as top Toujinshi and replace you with another who is far better than you, but lucky for you Yamato, you're the only top fighter I have in my ranks."

Yamato remained quiet with his head still bowed towards his leader. Tailor took in a sharp breath before turning away from the man in shadow.

"I'm giving you ten chances to redeem yourself," continued Tailor. "So you'd better use them wisely."

With that said, Tailor walked out of the room with Yamato still kneeling on the floor. The room was quiet for a moment before Yamato stood up from the floor and began to walk out of the room, but not before stopping beside a wooden pillar.

"Go to Sakura and tell her to take Nick back to where he once belonged," he said.

"Yes master," spoke a female voice from the shadows.

After that was said, Yamato continued on his way as he walked out of room.

To be continued

Kate's profile:

_I can't believe it, Kida is still alive. We've got to find her and bring her home as fast as we can. What, she's in the Fukumaden?! This is not good, she could be anywhere in that unknown place._

_Next time: Rescue Mission, Bringing Kida Home._

_Slice the IN, for that is our power!_


End file.
